School for Pokemon trainer's
by Moonangel24
Summary: In this crossover it a mix between Inuyasha series and Sailor Moon and Pokémon has well. The groups begin a school for Pokémon trainers in becoming Masters and of many different talents has well. like a demon school like everyone else like to make but in stand there using Pokémon for magic and learning. Hope you like the idea thanks for giving it a try out.
1. Starts of it all

Pokémon masters

Pokémon masters

In this crossover it a mix between Inuyasha series and Sailor Moon and Pokémon has well.

The groups begin a school for Pokémon trainers in becoming Masters of many different talents has well.

like a demon school like everyone else like to make but in stand there using Pokémon for magic and learning. Hope you like the idea thanks for giving it a try out.

Serena is just beginning her 16 years in learning to be a trainer now is the time where she goes to a school for all Pokémon trainers and other such people how will things work for Serena and her Pokémon after all Serena had never been to a school for Pokémon she got her Pokémon for her 14th birthday train at home most of the time along with going around the world with her Mother and Her Father who was a champion all around the world the both of them we champions.

Her Mother Cynthia was the champion in the Sinnoh league. Cynthia Has Golden hair one side bush over her one eye and the rest of it fell all the way down to Her feet mostly. And She had blue eyes, and work with many types of Pokémon, but Her strongest and most favorite Pokémon was Garchomp a dark dragon type Pokémon.

And Her Father Lance was a dragon Master Champion from the Indigo Pokémon League. Red Hair brown eye's and favorite Pokémon was Dragon night. anyway let get back to the story. So She was home School by her Mother in learning to be a master of a Pokémon and how trainer's so act with there Pokémon.

So Now Her parents feel like it time for Her to begin her trainer in a real trainer school for master of Pokémon so Here she was starting a new life with new people and Pokémon training .

Same goes for Inuyasha and his friends has well who been working with there Pokémon sent they were 10 years old in middle schools they weren't allow to bring there Pokémon to school they had to study first then work later on battles and such other things.

So now they were in High School and now was time they were alone to have 1 Pokémon to start off with then later on they were be given more Pokémon plus have to catch more out outside where there trainer would begin for on there schools trips.

In the very beginning in a trainers life they start of with just 1 Pokémon in there school and soon are given up to 6 Pokémon for using in battle's and other such talents so

So let us begin hope you will enjoy this piece I thought it be nice to work with something else for a while I hope you will like has much has I do thanks for the support and hope you enjoy thanks.


	2. Started my first day of Pokemon Training

Pokémon masters

Serena was sleeping in Her bed when Her Mother came to wake her for her first day at School.

Serena it time to wake sleepy head Spoke up Her Mother Cynthia smiling. But Mom it so early Replied Serena trying to go back to sleep. Come now wake up Serena it time to be going Spoke Her Mother.

Find I'm awake Spoke Serena getting up figuring out what she should wear for her first day at school.

I will have Breakfast ready in a few min Spoke Cynthia. OK Mom be down after My shower then I have to think about what I should wear for My first day Replied Serena.

Um this looks Nice but not for my first day Spoke Serena.

next Say's Serena. That cute replied Serena has she pulled out a dark Blue jean Skirt and a Nice Blue sparkly Shirt with a jean jacket over it and some good running shoes.

Has she spin around looking at her self. Perfect for my first day Wow I think I'm almost ready has She tied her long golden hair back with a hair tie with the front some what falling down.

( like Belldandy's hair from the anime Oh My Goddess)

She put a light lip gloss on her lips and went over to Her best friend and Pokémon partner Eevee.

Good Morning Eevee How are you feeling this Morning Asks Serena rubbing Eevee's head. Eve...Eevee Replied Eevee. Good I hope your ready to go to school with Me Eevee Replied Spoke Serena with a smile.

Eve...has Eevee replied to her in a yes happy voice. Good Here I bought you something Say's Serena. Eevee...Spoke Her Eevee.

Here I got this caller for you it made out of real diamonds Spoke Serena smiling at Eevee.

Has Eevee's eyes just sparkle with happiness. Here we go Spoke Serena has she put it on Eevee. The caller part was warp around all diamonds and then there was one bigger Diamond that hang down the front of Eevee's fur and chest.

Do you like it Eevee Asks Serena smiling. Eve...replied Eevee happy has could be and jump up into Serena's arms and Serena went to Eat breakfast and then go with her Mother to her new school where she would be for the next 2 years of her life.

Surprised Spoke Her Father. Daddy You came too Spoke Serena. Yep were here for you Serena this is your big day Replied Cynthia smiling. Thanks Mother, Father Replied Serena. Beautiful it nice to see the caller fit Eevee now you know who's Eevee is yours Spoke Lance.

Dad even if I didn't have a caller for Me Eevee I would always know my best friend Replied Serena with a serious strong face. Of course mostly for other trainers then Serena Replied Lance.

has the Limo pulled up to there House and left right away.

Wow this town is beautiful I wish you two could stay with Me Spoke Serena sad. Serena I can't I have to return to the Sinnoh arias and you father has other places to be has well Spoke Cynthia. I know I hate being an only child at times I wish you both would come to terms in living in the same house again Spoke Serena.

Sorry baby now not the time to speak about it Replied Lance. Understandable Replied Serena.

Here it is this is the best Pokémon School in the world Serena come let go sneak in before everyone else surround us all Say's Cynthia.

Has they all got out of the Limo.

On the other side of the city another teenager was getting ready to go to school again.

Inuyasha don't for get your test and remember take it easy this time will ya Asks His Mother Izyoie. Yes Mother Replied Inuyasha. Make sure your Eevee get fed too Spoke His Mother. I know Mom I'm a Pokémon trainer now I can take care of everything alright so don't worry Eevee and I will be just find right Boy Spoke Inuyasha to his Eevee.

Eevee...Yelled out Eevee happy to be going to school again.

Inuyasha took off in his beat up old car that was once his Grandfathers car and went to pick up his best friend Miroku and Miroku's Pokémon Abra, Sent He was a Monk, Abra was a little more on the wises of Pokémon once it evolves into a Alakazam so it was best when his Father got him Abra for it slowness and understanding of the world.

Hey Inuyasha what took so long Asks Miroku. slept in late had a date with Kagome last night Replied Inuyasha. Figures so what all happen did you tell Her about the way She been acting like has to stop Asks Miroku. No She and I talk about her joke being hurtful but she didn't understand what was talking about Replied Inuyasha.

Great you know She slept with one of are teachers right Spoke Miroku. Look can we not talk about that now please Asks Inuyasha. But She needs to be stop Inuyasha don't you get sick of Her behaving like a brat Asks Miroku. Of course I do Replied Inuyasha.

Why not just find another girl better then Kagome or Kikyo for that Matter Asks Miroku. Because Kagome's popular and being with her make people want to battle me and make me better then a loser half demon Replied Inuyasha.

I guess I understand Spoke Miroku. But has a wise Man shouldn't you like yourself for who you are no matter what anyone else thinks about you Asks Miroku. Look I'm keeping my eye out for a new girl but all the girls in are school at the same or I've already tried to date them and it just not eoff replied Inuyasha.

I so what happen with you Date with Kagome anyway Asks Miroku.

No time we have to get to school and meet the girls before they get mad at us again Replied Inuyasha. Very well let go Abra Return now Spoke Miroku calling Abra back to it Poke ball.

I still don't understand why your Parents think you should have Abra has a beginning Pokémon Spoke up Inuyasha. Because it more like Me then you think beside it will be come a strong Pokémon someday too Replied Miroku. Whatever Replied Inuyasha.

So what about you your Grandfather and Mother gave you an Eevee out of all Pokémon how come you didn't get a Charmander has your starter Pokémon like you wanted in the first Place Asks Miroku.

They were a fade I would burn the house down and beside they wanted me to learn more I guess and Eevee was an easier Pokémon they could get for Me at the time I Guess Replied Inuyasha.

Still it is a cute Pokémon and Eevee is the reason so many girls like you so much witch I have to say I'm a little jealous Spoke Miroku. Laughing...of course Eevee's cute and I'm the only one who has an Eevee in this hole school Well Beside some of the teachers have them Say's Inuyasha.

True that is very true Spoke Miroku. there's the girls Spoke Inuyasha. Kagome, Sango, and even Iyame has well Spoke Miroku.

has they park the car and started walking to the girls.

Good Morning ladies Say's Miroku. Morning guys what took you so long Asks all the girls.

Sorry I over slept and Miroku and I were talking Replied Inuyasha smiling at all his friends with there Pokémon.

Iyame was standing next Her Pokémon Poochyena a little wolf like pup Pokémon. It fur was the color Gary with black paw black face and a tip at the end of it tail with brown eye's.

Sango was standing next to her starter Pokémon Meowth who She nickname Kirara. Meowth was a golden color fur Pokémon with golden piece over it forehead.

Kagome's Pokémon was called A Skitty the Kitten Pokémon, Pink body a face that look like the Moon upside down with a tail that look like a pin cushion that you would stick pins into.

Inuyasha I really had a wonderful time with you last night and the battle was helpful eoff too because of you My Skitty learn to a new Move Spoke up Kagome. Yeah Skitty sure has gotten stronger sent are last battle Kagome replied Inuyasha. Yeah well you train your Eevee very well Replied Kagome kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

Well Sango shall we had to class Asks Miroku. Yes let be going now Replied Sango. they were on there way to there Lockers and class when everyone was going crazy talking like crazy and very happy.

Get out of the way yelled a few students then a few more yelled too.

What going on Asks Miroku. I don't know Replied Iyame.

Oh Yeah there big News going around the city and in this school Spoke Kagome. What do you mean Kagome Asks Sango. I over heard the guys talking about the Champion's Daughter is coming to are school for Pokémon training Replied Kagome. Witch Champion's Asks Inuyasha.

Champion Lance and Cynthia's Daughter they home school her so she never been in a real school with other before but she travel to many different places Replied Kagome.

Shut Up Spoke Both Iyame and Sango at the same time. Wow I can't believe my Hero and idol Cynthia's Daughter is coming here Yelled out Sango screaming like a little girl again jump up and down.

that right Sango love Cynthia's work back in the day Replied Miroku. Yeah well should we go take a look and See what she like Asks Iyame. Yes we have to Replied Sango running off to take a look at Cynthia's daughter after all she must be strong too.

I wonder if She looks more like Her Mother or Her Father Spoke Iyame. I don't know I've never seen Her Spoke Sango. Nore I Replied Kagome smiling. I wonder what Her Pokémon is Spoke up Iyame happy.

They got over to the group of People all over the place watching for this Mystery girl to show up.

I don't see anyone Spoke Iyame. Me either Spoke Kagome.

Why don't you all Back off after all this Champion's daughter will be hanging out with us the cool people Spoke up Kikyo. Shut up Kikyo no one asks you Replied Sango.

Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex girlfriend and could be a real bitch and sometimes very cruel. Her father gave her an Ekans for her birthday and her beginning Pokémon. Ekans was a long purple colored Snake Pokémon with yellow around the neck and it had a raddle on it tail.

Kagura's Pokémon was a Wind Pokémon Murkrow a dark black bird Pokémon with Red eye's. Konna has a ghost Pokémon name Gastly making her even more creepy now.

What do you want Kikyo Asks Inuyasha. I want you to go back out with me I want you to come back to Me Replied Kikyo. No way Replied Inuyasha.

Come on let go Inuyasha Say's Kagome. I won't forget this Replied Kikyo walking away mad again.

Such a drama queen Spoke up Kouga with His houndour a black dog like Pokémon look a lot scary at times.

WHat the hell do you want now Asks Inuyasha not so happy again. I came to talk to my friends or am I not allow to do that anymore Inuyasha Replied Koga. Huh whatever Replied Inuyasha walking away.

Slammmmmmm...Owe What is your Promble Yelled out Inuyasha. Sorry there's so many crazy People here I can't even move Yelled Serena. Eve...Cried out Her Eevee. but no one took a look at Her at first they were watching this new girl who was she?.

On Man that hurt Replied Serena who ran into Inuyasha. watch where your going Yelled Inuyasha. You walk right into Me Yelled Serena. Did not Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stop being such a bully Yelled Kagome coming between the two from fighting anymore.

Sorry about him He not always so nice first time round Meeting but he has a good heart truly he does Replied Sango. You wish Replied Inuyasha. So sorry about his rude manners Replied Kagome.

Serena just look at them all then went to leave has She pick up her bag then call out to her Pokémon.

Whatever... Eevee come now Replied Serena walking off with her very well care for Eevee who fur was bush nicely sparkly coat that show it was taken care of very well along with a Diamond Caller around it next.

Wow It an Eevee just like Inuyasha's Eevee Spoke Miroku. No one else has an unevolve Eevee Around Here Spoke up Sango. Yeah but this Eevee is well taken care of I can tell you take great care of you Pokémon Replied Iyame.

Of course I do I would never not take the time to care for my best friend after all if I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer and care for all kind of Pokémon then I need to respect my pokemon and love them Replied Serena smiling.

I can respect that I can't wait till My Meowth evolves into a Persian it beautiful I always wanted a Persian and someday I will have one too Replied Sango. Well keep on loving and caring for your Pokémon and I'm sure you will get a beautiful Persian yet Replied Serena.

thanks you Say's Sango. You sure know a lot about Pokémon don't you Asks Kagome.

I guess you can say that Replied Serena.

Um what she know that we don't already know Replied Inuyasha. He just being jerk he get like that around New people Replied Miroku. Although my dear you sure are a beautiful women you must be a 9th grader Replied Miroku.

No I'm not a 9th grader I only have 2 years left I'm a 10th grader Replied Serena Has She slap Miroku for touching Her Butt. Your Just like us Replied Kagome smiling.

Yeah my parents home school me but now there going around the world back to there jobs and they want me to get more learning on Pokémon battles with Eevee and so I'm here for now Replied Serena.

Cool that amazing you so have to hang out with us Replied Iyame.

Maybe some other time right now I need to get to the office and find out where I need to go so bye for now Replied Serena. Bye Say's Kagome. Wait You didn't tell us your name Asks Sango.

Sorry My name is... has she was cut off my her mother and father coming to say good luck to her and that they would be leaving right away So when She got back home tonight she be by herself helping taken care of some of the Pokémon at the house's barn.

Um no it can't be is that champion Lance Asks Koga surprised. Yes it is I would know him anywhere Replied Inuyasha shock and happy to see the man in person he was just the trainer He wanted to be someday.

Serena I hope you have everything Spoke Her Mother. I do Mother no need to worry Replied Serena. Whenever you say that it make me worry Replied Cynthia.

It her it Cynthia Replied Sango has She nearly fainted Miroku grab her before She fell.

Um who are your friends that you have already Made Dear Asks her Father Lance. Dad we just met but I don't really know all there names but his Inuyasha that girl called him out by Replied Serena.

Well She knew Inuyasha's Name Spoke Kagome. but we didn't tell her are names Replied Miroku.

Cy...Cynthia Spoke up Sango breathing hard trying to speak. Um yes what is it Asks Cynthia. Well I just wanted to say that I'm a big, big fan of yours and I love the way you battle in that last battle of your all those years ago may I have you sign your book Asks Sango holding out a book Cynthia written long ago before Serena was born.

Of course I would love to sign it for you Replied Cynthia. Thanks so much I will never give up like it say's in your book and someday I'm going to be a champion just like you are Say's Sango.

Good work hard and I'm sure you can make it has long has you believe in yourself and your Pokémon you will be find Replied Cynthia. thanks so much Replied Sango.

Has her parent told her goodbye and she hug them goodbye She went off to her first class.

Inuyasha turn round seeing Serena walk away He wanted a Battle with Her right now see how tuff she really was.

Wait Serena...Serena... hold on a min Yelled out Inuyasha. has Serena turn around looking at Inuyasha following Her.

Um what do you want Asks Serena. You and Me go at it Spoke Inuyasha. Say what Asks Serena confused. No not like that go at it I mean I want You to have to battle with me Asks Inuyasha. Um why would I do that for Asks Serena. Cause my Eevee is the king around here plus I want to beat the champion's daughters of course Replied Inuyasha.

Serena look down at His Eevee.

Your Eevee is in good health but it no match for Mine Replied Serena. I can beat your Eevee easily Yelled out Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stop it don't go picking a fight Replied Kagome. Stay out of this I haven't seen another Eevee ever I want to see who has the best Eevee and I know it my Eevee who better but now my chance to prove it Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Eevee...Spoke out Inuyasha's Eevee.

Eevee Spoke up Serena's Eevee. Hold on a Moment Your Eevee is a girl Asks Miroku. So is there a Promble with that Asks Serena. No not at all Replied Miroku.

Eve...Spoke Serena's Eevee on her shoulder. What do you think my little Angel do you wish to fight his Eevee Asks Serena. Ah Inuyasha couldn't believe she was asking her Pokémon what it wanted.

Why would you Asks your Pokémon if it want to fight or not Pokémon are suppose to fight when it trainer asks it too Spoke up Inuyasha. You know nothing about your Pokémon then I will not battle a person who doesn't respect his Pokémon Replied Serena.

Ah...oh...ah what I do Respect My Pokémon how can you Say that Yelled out Inuyasha. Eevee... Eevee Yelled out Inuyasha's Eevee.

All I know is you don't think about your Eevee's feelings all you care about it proving your Pokémon power and that all Replied Serena. I do care about My Prince Ok Eevee is my best friend and like a brother to Me I do care about his feelings Replied Inuyasha.

then don't talk like that you make it sound like you only want to prove a point respecting Pokémon's feelings is important too, you should only fight battles' when it called for not force on to make you look good so you can show off to girls and to everyone else, make your Pokémon happy and learn how to treat other trainers with respect too Replied Serena walking away now.

She got a point there Mutt face you can't treat other's like that it just rude Say's Koga.

Shut Up Yelled Inuyasha. Look you Bitch I know how much my Eevee can fight I'm guessing your just running away because you Eevee could never Win Ageist Mine Yelled out Inuyasha.

Eveeeeeeee Growl out Serena's Eevee really angry now.

Inuyasha that not nice to say now say your sorry now Yelled Miroku. No way She just to sacred to fight me yet she act so tuff Spat Inuyasha.

Alright find your on Replied Serena with flames in her eyes she look piss off now.

Ah they all Look at Her and Her Eevee.

Front of the school alright for you Inuyasha Spoke up Serena. Find with me you'll lose anyway replied Inuyasha.

He's an idoit Spoke Kagome. No kidding let hope he knows what He doing this is after all the champions daughter there no way she a rooky Replied Sango.

Go For Boy Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Eevee...Spoke up His Pokémon Eevee.

Go My Little Angel Replied Serena. Has Her Eevee stood in front of Inuyasha's Eevee who was trying to watch Her but was surprised by the Beauty in this Eevee figure He would fight and to show her who boss.

Here we are Spoke Serena go ahead take the first move Spoke up Serena very calm. She not even worried Spoke Sango. That her first mistake Inuyasha us powerful replied Kagome. I don't think so Kagome something off about her just being so serious but calm she not even worried Spoke Miroku. Not one bit replied Iyame watching too.

Let go my little Prince use tackle now Called out Inuyasha. Has Serena just stood there not saying a word She knew the play and so did Her Eevee. What why isn't she telling Her Eevee to protect itself Asks Kagome.

Prince was just about on track but then nothing was there has with Prince moving so fast there was a little more dust in the air to making it hard to see at the moment.

Say what where is it Asks Kagome. Now Eevee jump up from under ground and used your Attract Called out Serena. What Yelled Inuyasha. has Her Eevee jump up from under His Eevee attacking full on and using it Attract on Him.

No...Prince snap out of it Yelled Inuyasha. Now Shadow ball Called out Serena. Eveeee...Cried out Inuyasha's Eevee. and used Swift then follow up with a take down now Called out Serena. Prince Nooooo...Yelled out Inuyasha. Eevee...Cried out Inuyasha.

The Match is over Spoke Serena has She walk over to Inuyasha's Eevee. Prince are you Ok Asks Inuyasha. Ah Has Inuyasha look up Serena was looking down at Him. What do you want now Asks Inuyasha feeling stupid now.

Here give him this it an Orberry it heals a Pokémon pretty fast replied Serena handing it to him. She right Inuyasha Spoke Miroku. You have much to learn but some time I will battle you again I give you my word when you become stronger Replied Serena smiling has She walk away.

Inuyasha gave it to His Eevee has it heal his Eevee. Kagome didn't like the way they were looking at each other but then again She becomes very jealous easy now She wanted Inuyasha to forever be hers even though she cheat to get a little love from some else but she wanted Inuyasha the most for popular and a few other things.

She got a point Inuyasha plus your Eevee needs to take it easy after all you battle with Me last night with Skitty and with Iyame's Poochyena too You need Eevee to recover first Replied Kagome.

Um find I guess your right I'm sorry Prince are you Ok Asks Inuyasha. Eveeeeeeee Replied His Eevee finally recovering again. Sorry I didn't notice you weren't ready to fight yet Say's Inuyasha. Eve...Eevee...Eevee.. Replied His Eevee telling his he was find.

Ding...ding...ding.

Oh no it the bell let go Yelled out Miroku. they all ran to there class. They all ran for there class right away.

Come on in students time to start class today Spoke up there Teacher Brock.

Has Inuyasha Sat down His Eevee sat next to Him. Miroku sat be hide Inuyasha like always Sango next Miroku along with there Pokémon partners. Kagome and Iyame next to each other. and so on and on.

And Now everyone I would like you all to Meet a New class Member the Champion's Daughter Serena Spoke Brock. Thanks but please just call Me Serena not everyone has to know who my parents are just because there my Parents doesn't mean that who I'm Replied Serena.

Very true young Miss you may sit next to Inuyasha by the window there Replied Brock. Do I have to can't I sit anywhere else Asks Serena. No there no other seat left open Replied Brock. Find I guess I will have to just take it like it is Replied Serena sitting down next to Inuyasha.

Eevee was confused but didn't understand what was going on anymore. Eve...Spoke up Inuyasha's Eevee first. Eve...Eevee... Replied Serena's Eevee on her shoulders.

Inuyasha took a look at Serena's Eevee it truly was in beautiful shape She took great care of Her Pokémon. Um what are you looking at Asks Serena trying to be calm around Inuyasha.

I was looking at your Eevee after all I have the same Pokémon and it looks very healthy almost perfect from Mine though Replied Inuyasha.  
Serena look down at His Eevee and petted his head witch his Eevee couldn't help liking the feeling of being pet.

Well that not true He's in great health and He gentle too but the important thing is to clean and bath your Pokémon too there fur get dirty so easily and it good to train and care for them in both ways Replied Serena. You don't say Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Serena if your done talking about your Pokémon let return to class now you have a test later this after noon so I would listen up if I were you Spoke Brock. Yes Sir. Replied Serena. Sorry Spoke Inuyasha.

Now let us begin are listen.

Now has you look at My Pokémon Vulpix see how it in great health. Now if my opponent were to have a Water type and I didn't have any other Pokémon how could my Pokémon win the fight Asks Brock.

It can't fire types are weak against water type's Replied Kikyo. True it weaken by water but there are ways of winning even if it doesn't have the upper hand on the battle field Replied Brock.

Serena raise her hand in the air. Um Yes Serena Answered Brock.

Sir. if I may speak I like to share another way that Vulpix could win Replied Serena. Ah...has everyone watch her. Then by all means please share with the class Replied Brock smiling.

It is true water can win but fire can fight back just has much Replied Serena. there are ways to protect your Pokémon from being hit by an attack Replied Serena.

Very good Serena but explain how you mean Asks Brock. Well if I may borrow your Vulpix I would be happy to battle with a water Pokémon outside Replied Serena. Um I guess it couldn't hurt to have a quick battle Spoke Brock.

So they went outside.

Does anyone have a water Pokémon that I could battle with Asks Serena. I do Replied Hojo. great May we start a battle Replied Serena. very well 1 on 1 alright Spoke Brock. thanks call your Pokémon out Asks Serena. Sure Replied Hojo. Squirtle come on out Yelled out Hojo.

Squirtle... spoke up his Squirtle. Squirtle was a turtle Pokémon with blue sink and a orange shell.

Now Squirtle water gun Yelled out Hojo. Vulpix Jump out of the way and Us Quick attack Yelled out Serena. Has Vulpix hit Squirtle right one knocking it down onto his shell to where it was having a hard time getting up.

Now Squirtle hid inside your shell and jump into the water Yelled out Hojo. Vulpix hold your ground Replied Serena. not this time use water gun now Yelled Hojo.

Vulpix use Quick attack to get away from Squirtle Yelled out Serena. Vulpix...Spoke Vulpix.

What but how Spoke Hojo. Now Fire spin now Vulpix Yelled out Serena. Vulpix...Yelled out Vulpix mixing a very powerful fire spin right at Squirtle hide in your shell Yelled out Hojo.

Wow that was cool move she did just now Spoke Miroku. She seem to know a lot about Pokémon doesn't she Replied Sango. Yes She alright but I'm better I mean I could of done that Replied Kagome.

Now who the jealous one Kagome Say's Inuyasha.

I'm not jealous of anyone Inuyasha Replied Kagome. You seem to be angry Replied Iyame. I'm not ok she just showing off like she knows everything Replied Kagome. She just showing us how we could win against a water Pokémon Replied Miroku.

Squirtle are you alright Yelled out Hojo. the fire spin had lit up and was now gone and Squirtle's shell like it was burnt badly.

Squirtle was knock out cold. Squirtle but how could I lose to a fire type Asks Hojo. I used defense over attack and won the match fair and square Spoke Serena. She is right class you see how she had Vulpix use it speed to protect itself from that water gun attack and that is how she manage to win Replied Brock.

Yayyyyyyyyyyy...yelled out everyone.

She is one smart cookie Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah She is and Hot Replied Koga.

Hey you too you better not be trying to say she cuter then Me Yelled Kagome. Of course not Kagome your one of a kind Replied Inuyasha. Yeah something like that Replied Koga. Hey what that suppose to Mean Asks Kagome. Your s different kind of different and your kind your smart Replied Koga.

Thanks Koga Replied Kagome.

Man it wasn't like I was thinking about asking her out I was just saying she was cute, smart and more Replied Inuyasha. Whatever Inuyasha I have to work tonight so see you around Replied Kagome.

Well there the bell just rang enjoy your lunch Spoke Brock. everyone was packing there stuff for there lunch break.

Serena Spoke up Brock. Yes Teacher Replied Serena. I was very amazed in how you handle yourself in a battle like that you have a great talent and you could go very far with your instant Replied Brock. Thanks Brock Say's Serena.

Bye Say's Serena. See you later Replied Brock.

You weren't bad but I'm much better Replied Kagome walking up next to Serena. I wasn't proving I was better then you I just wanted to show everyone that there is a way to win against a water Pokémon when battling with a fire type is all Replied Serena.  
We know that Replied Sango. You did great Replied Miroku.

Yeah just don't go being teacher pet that my job more then anything don't go showing off with are next teacher Say's Kagome. Why I just like to learn and I feel like I can teach other trainers too Replied Serena confused.

It not your job your job is to go to school and learn from them not from you Replied Kagome. Sorry I won't do it again Replied Serena.

Look let just go to lunch now guys Replied Kagome. has everyone fallow Kagome to the lunch all most of them at beside Serena.

Did you see the way she treated Me Eve she acted like I did something wrong Spoke Serena. Eveeeeeeee... Replied Eve. She just jealous Replied Inuyasha from be hide her. I thought you left with her Spoke Serena rubbing her tears out of her eyes.

Don't let Kagome get to you OK she just a pain in the Ass Replied Inuyasha. By the way you are a great trainer I have to say you got talent alright Replied Inuyasha smiling. I just learn from my parents I don't understand why they want me to come here Replied Serena. Maybe for you to learn how to train all kinds of Pokémon Replied Inuyasha. Um true I guess that is the real reason I guess Say's Serena smiling.

Inuyasha stop talking and let go Yelled Kagome running back to pull Inuyasha with her. Kagome wait I need to. No you don't now come on Yelled Kagome cutting him off.

But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha was about to say was that he hadn't gotten Prince back in his poke ball.

Serena look down at Prince. Eevee Spoke Prince at Her. She Smile at Him.

Come let go find them and get you back to Inuyasha Spoke Serena with a smile on her face. Eve...Eevee Spoke up Inuyasha's Eevee. come now girl Replied Serena. both Eevee jump up onto her Prince in her arms and Her little princess Eevee on her shoulder's.

She took off to the break room.

Um where is Inuyasha Spoke Serena looking around till She spotted them all again. there they are Say's Serena walking to them till Kikyo and Her Boyfriend Narku stop her.

Hey there Serena Spoke Narku. His voice made her body just run cold not safe feeling either.

Hi what do you want what can I do for you two Asks Serena trying to pick a fight with them both. We like you to Eat lunch with us after all were the poplar group around this School and coolest and if you want to be at the top around here then hang with the real cool kids unlike them Spoke Kikyo.

AH no thanks I can tell who best for Me to hang with and your not it Replied Serena. What did you say Spoke Narku. You heard Me now leave Me alone Spoke Serena walking away. I won't be spoken to like that Yelled out Narku. Has he threw his Pokémon and a Spider Pokémon came out a Spinarak a green and black marking color of it body and yellow legs with black around those too.

Now String short Spinarak Yelled out Narku.

Ahhhhhh Scream out Serena. Eevee...yelled out Eevee and Inuyasha's Eevee wasn't happy about this either.

What the hell Yelled out Kikyo. That not fair you have two Pokémon the rules are for only 1 Yelled Narku. Stop it Yelled out Serena.

What going on here Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha just let go back and sit down Replied Kagome trying not to allow Inuyasha to get close to the new girl more like just keep him to herself.

I'll teach you Yelled out Narku. Now use Poison Sting Yelled out Narku. Uh Serena had just started to stand up when He yelled out his attack. AHhhhhhhhhhhhh scream out Serena.  
Prince use your Swift Attack Yelled out Inuyasha. Eevee...has he short out a swift attack attacking Narku's Pokémon.

that is eoff Yelled Nurse Joy who was angry.

Pokémon battle aren't allow during Lunch you all know that Replied an angry Joy now go back to eating lunch Yelled out Joy.

Are you Ok Asks Inuyasha picking Serena up now in his arms. Yeah but I don't feel very well Spoke Serena. Um look like she was hit by that poison sting attack Spoke Joy.

She needs to be treated Replied Miroku. I will take care of it Replied Joy. Inuyasha will you please carry her into my office Asks Nurse Joy. Yes Nurse Joy I can do that Replied Inuyasha.

Serena was looking up at Inuyasha She wouldn't want to say it aloud but She felt like she was blushing and feeling things for Inuyasha He wasn't so bad after all like she thought at first he is an OK guy Kagome's lucky to have a boyfriend like him I guess Spoke Serena to herself.

So She laid in Nurse joy's office all day almost till She work and ask what happen of course Brock agreed to give her some time for the next test but she miss her first test but she will get caught up sooner or later.

Inuyasha couldn't help worry about her so he went to go check on her plus bring her Eevee to her he fed her Eevee so it would get fed sent she was out cold she wouldn't be able to care for it so he care for it.

Well that all for today's listen spoke Misty another teacher of there's.

Where's He going Asks Kagome. He's bringing Serena's Eevee back to Her Replied Miroku. AH well tell him I'm off to the daycare to work so see you later Replied Kagome walking off but in truth she was meeting up with Koga so they could go out together.

Sango and Miroku left a message at Inuyasha's locker and then took off too they both had to work at a burger shop to make some money for there training.

Knock... knock.. come in Replied Nurse Joy. Hey Nurse Joy is She alright now Asks Inuyasha. Oh Serena's doing find I just bought her food right now she recovered faster then most people would good thing she didn't get hit with a lot more poison other wise she would have to go to the hospital for sure Replied Joy.

thanks for the fast thinking Nurse Joy Replied Inuyasha. Sure now I need to go check on a few Pokémon in the school greenhouse so seen you around Replied Joy.

Has Inuyasha walk into the recovery room.

Serena are you feeling better now Asks Inuyasha peeking his head in the Recovery room.

Inuyasha it you Replied Serena feeling happy to see him again for some reason. Yeah I didn't want to leave you till I knew you were going to be alright Replied Inuyasha.

That sweet of you to say Say's Serena Blushing. Has Inuyasha blush then tried to change the subject..well only because I had your Eevee at lunch today I fed Her so she could eat while you were healing Replied Inuyasha.

Thanks for caring about My little Angel, Inuyasha Replied Serena smiling. Yeah well I have respect for Pokémon I wasn't going to let it go hungry Replied Inuyasha.

Kiss...kissing...Ah...Has Serena pulled back from Inuyasha's lips. thanks Inuyasha your an amazing guy Replied Serena picking up her Eevee walking out the door.

What just happen there Spoke Inuyasha to his own Eevee. Eveeeeeeee... Smile his Eevee. don't even think about it I have Kagome has my girlfriend I can't let another girl get to Me Spoke Inuyasha.

Eevee..Spoke Prince. I know but Kagome told me at lunch she want's me to stay away from Serena Replied Inuyasha. Eevee, Eevee, Eveeeeeeee... Yelled out his Eevee. You think it wrong of me to stay away Asks Inuyasha. Eve...Replied Prince. OK I will be friends with her Spoke Inuyasha running out the door Eevee Yelled out Prince.

Oh right return now Replied Inuyasha. after that he took off to find Serena before she got far.

Serena wait Yelled out Inuyasha. Um yes what is it Asks Serena about it get into a limo. Inuyasha eyes widen like crazy when he seen a limo waiting for Serena.

What is it Inuyasha Asks Serena. I ah just wanted to know if you had a ride home is all cause the buses were all gone but it looks like you do have a ride a limo at that Replied Inuyasha. that was very thoughtful of you Inuyasha Replied Serena. yeah I guess I will see you tomorrow then Say's Inuyasha. Yes I will be back tomorrow Replied Serena.

Serena how did you get in a fight with Narku and Kikyo before Asks Inuyasha. What Spoke up Serena. I just wanted to know what happen is all Replied Inuyasha.

They wanted me to join there group and I said no the only reason I was on your side of the lunch room was because Kagome pulled you away before I you could return your own Eevee back to it poke ball so I was bringing you your Eevee or did you forget about it Replied Serena.

Sorry about that Serena I didn't forget I figure he would fallow like always Replied Inuyasha. well take care for the night Inuyasha Spoke Serena.

though out the night they both thought about each other Inuyasha went to the Mall and caught Kagome in a changing room with Koga she was cheating again. and the Kagome also slept with there Teacher Butch for a grade and for other reasons that why she got so mad at Serena for being teachers pet.

but after all of Kagome bull shit Inuyasha wasn't listening to Kagome anymore he would think for himself.

He laid in his bed him and his Mother were pour the pour it was hard for him to be in this school it was the last of his Grandfathers money He sent for him to go to school but then he died.

Izyoie's Pokémon were. Aipom a monkey Pokémon with a hand on it tails real cutie, then there was her cutest Pokémon Delcatty a prize winning Pokémon in Pokémon contest long ago. then there's her two water Pokémon of hers Goldduck and Dewgong a seal Pokémon and Duck Pokémon. and then there's her fire type Growlithe the puppy Pokémon. And then there's Pikachu her first Pokémon when she went to school.

Serena walk on in the house missing her parents already but knew she would be find alright Eevee let go take care of all the other Pokémon here at home Spoke up Serena. Eevee...Replied Angel.

Hello everyone Spoke up Serena in the barn first. Has she fed the Miltanks and got some really good milk from them too, then fed the Ponta's and there Evolved from Rapidash the horse pokemon also fire types.

with all the feeding of her parents Pokémon and then She went to eat something for dinner then went to sleep for the night.

Well that all for this chapter hope you enjoy this beginning story I hope to keep reading and I will work on some more ideas soon thanks for checking it out bye, bye for now.


	3. Kagome's Jealousy and Serenas fights

Pokémon masters

Serena was sleeping in Her bed till Eevee came up on to Her bed to wake her for there first real training at School with Brock who was going to allow her to retake the test to catch up to everyone else.

Let go get some food then head out for School Say's Serena. Eve...Replied Eevee. they both got a breakfast sandwich and went right to School. I will be here to pick you up later Lady Serena Spoke up Her driver. Thanks see you later Replied Serena.

Has he left everyone was still in her face till She told them all to leave her alone.

Hey Serena good Morning Say's Inuyasha walking up to her with His Eevee on his shoulder. Hey Inuyasha. Hello Prince how are you this morning Asks Serena rubbing his head again. Eevee...Replied Prince.

That a good boy Replied Serena smiling. You sure know a lot about Pokémon Ah... Asks Inuyasha. Sure thing my barn is full of them plus more in the greenhouse my parents left there Pokémon in my care to care for them each night Replied Serena. Really that cool Replied Inuyasha.

You aright Asks Serena. Yeah I just have a lot on my mind is all Replied Inuyasha. Is there anything I can do to help Asks Serena, blushing lightly. Well I was wondering if you...I mean if you don't have one...AH...has Inuyasha was blushing trying to asks Her out on a date but didn't know how too.

Inuyasha what did I tell you about Staying away from Her Yelled Kagome. Shut up Kagome you don't own me and I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with Replied Inuyasha.

How dear you speak back to me like that Yelled Kagome.

He can speak to you how ever he wishes to you can't treat People like this Yelled Serena. Inuyasha get your ass down that hall now we need to talk Spoke up Kagome. And You stay away from Inuyasha or else Replied Kagome.

You don't scare Me Kagome I could take you any day of the week, night you name it I can do it Yelled Serena. Back off now Replied Kagome.

That is eoff girls let go Kagome Spoke Inuyasha. Hay alright let go baby Spoke Kagome rubbing on Inuyasha trying to make Serena, jealous.

Serena walk the other way once they both were out of site.

down the hallway.

I'm so happy I got you away from that girl Inuyasha you knows what could happen if People see you with some one like her in stand of Me you become a loser Replied Kagome.

Kagome get off me Yelled Inuyasha. What are you doing Inuyasha I'm your girlfriend Yelled Kagome. Not anymore I don't want to date anymore Kagome Replied Inuyasha. What why...it her isn't it She done something to you Yelled Kagome.

NO it you cheating on Me Kagome I saw you at the mall last night and then you even slept with a teacher here in school Yelled Inuyasha. Ah how did you know about that Asks Kagome.

Just let it go were over were braking up you got that Replied Inuyasha.

He walk off Sango Miroku heard every word He spoke.

There finally going to brake up Spoke Sango to Miroku about dam time he tell her off Replied Miroku.

Oh don't worry Baby you will regret this you will never be a Pokémon master if I have anything to say about it I will make sure my Daddy rude you Yelled Kagome. You threatening Me Kagome Yelled Inuyasha.

Yes I'm if you walk away from Me I will make your life a living hell Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha was worried about this He didn't want to lose is only chance to hold a Pokémon and get his lucent removed and Kagome's Father was rich and so was her mother they could make dam sure there daughter got what she wanted.

Well Baby shall we got to Class for a test Asks Kagome smiling. Inuyasha was about to agree with her when Serena's Eevee tackle Kagome to the floor.

Say what who did that Yelled Kagome on her butt.

How dare you threaten Him you bitch Yelled Serena. I told you to stay out of his life Yelled Kagome. I will not allow this Kagome Replied Serena. Inuyasha tell you girlfriend to back off or else Yelled Kagome.

Serena Please stop you could get hurt plus Kagome can make things worst for us all her parents are very rich they can make anything she wants come true Say's Inuyasha. No she can't control you unless you allow her to sacre you and do things like this to you Yelled Serena.

I came back for you Inuyasha because my Eevee well I think She like your Eevee your little Prince. She like's him Spoke Inuyasha. Eevee...Spoke up Serena's Eevee rubbing her hand on Inuyasha's Eevee who rub right back.

It looks like Prince like her too Replied Inuyasha smiling. It Love at first site if you asks Me Replied Serena. Inuyasha look at Her and smile too.

So what He's my boyfriend and I could care less about your two Eevee's being in love Replied Kagome. Skitty go Yelled out Kagome.

Now fight more or else Yelled Kagome. fight with me you sure you wish to fight with Me Asks Serena. Yes and when I when I win I want you to stay away from Inuyasha you got that Spoke Kagome. Find but if I win you have to let Inuyasha go and you stay away from Him Yelled Serena.

Find your on Yelled Kagome. Um you girls have an interesting point in this battle Spoke up There teacher Brock.

Mr. Brock Replied Serena and Kagome at the same time.

why not have your battle now but do after you test is over then you can go for this battle of yours Spoke up Brock. He's right you girls need to work on your test first not a jealous match Replied Misty.

So get your Butts to class and there won't be any promble Replied Ash. Pika...pika Replied Ash's Pikachu.

( Sorry if you don't like this idea but I couldn't help putting Ash, brock and Misty in these story has teachers now in stand of kids like they use to be. and of course there are a few others that will be in here has well)

OK that all for this chapter what will happen next will the girls pass there test Can Serena help Inuyasha get away from an over controlling Kagome who want to control everything. how will they all get along and more what will become of this's new love Inuyasha and Serena are feeling for each other can they be more then friends or will Kagome forever keep Serena way from Inuyasha.

Can Prince and Angel find there love too can they bring there Masters together as a true couple keep reading and find out.


	4. Inuyasha's free and Eevee's in love

Pokémon masters

Alright Serena your test is up right now your test is battle and style's Spoke up Misty.  
Very well Misty I can do this Replied Serena.

Eevee Go now Yelled Serena. Skitty go Yelled out Kagome. Alright first course is track running and getting though everything that come's your way Spoke up Ash. Um alright no promble spoke Kagome showing off again.

Iyame will you and your Pokémon show them how there to do this course after all you did it a week ago Replied Misty. Yes Mrs. Misty Replied Iyame.

Alright Poochyena let go Say's Iyame has they both started to climb and jump and run all the way down the track. Wow it looks hard then it looks Spoke Sango. Yeah Replied Miroku.

I can handle it you should just step down now Serena cause I will be the winner Replied Kagome. Keep telling yourself that maybe someday you will learn how to respect others Replied Serena.

Alright on 3 you two ready Asks Brock. Just start the timer old Man Spoke Kagome. Did She just call Me an old Man Replied Brock. She was rude Replied Ash. Yeah Replied Misty.

Go...Yelled Ash.

Let go Skitty we can beat her right out of this little park Spoke up Kagome. Skitty...meow...Replied Skitty. Eve Let go Spoke Serena. Eveee. Replied Eve.

What there faster then I thought Spoke Kagome alright let see how they like this then Spoke Kagome smiling. Skitty use Blizzard on the ground Yelled out Kagome.

Hey She not taken the test fair at all Spoke up Iyame.

So what go Kagome Yelled out Koga.

Um maybe this can be there test let see how Serena handle a hard test like this Replied Brock. right if everything was easy in life then everyone wouldn't be such great trainers Replied Ash. Yeah Say's Misty.

Alright Eve dance on the ice to the other side Spoke Serena has She jump up on to some rock on the track using very fancy foot work. Look at that Spoke up Mina. has Eve acted has if it was skating on ice it was beautiful moves.

Now Skitty use assist on Eevee now Yelled out Kagome. has a flamethrower was thrown at Eevee. Eevee Shadow Ball to push back the flames Yelled out Serena. coming back on normal ground.

Yeah go Serena Yelled out Inuyasha. Everyone look at Inuyasha cheering for Serena to win. Eveeeeeeee... Eevee...Yelled out Inuyasha's Eevee. Go Eevee use your quick attack to get a head of Skitty Yelled Serena.

Um Serena is very fast thinker Say's Misty Yeah she is but Kagome isn't making it easy on Her at all Replied Ash. Pika Replied Pikachu.

Skitty use double slap on Eevee Yelled out Kagome. has Eevee was push to the ground for a min, there Eve Yelled out Serena.

Eve... Eevee Yelled out Inuyasha's Eevee running to Serena's Eevee.

Eve wee Spoke Prince licking Serena's Eevee. Yeah I won that race Spoke Kagome.  
Eevee are you alright Asks Serena looking at her Eevee.

I win you lose now you stay away from Inuyasha has promise Say's Kagome laugh at Serena's losing.

You didn't truly believe you could beat me did you Replied Kagome. I can win you cheated Kagome this was suppose to be a speed race for who's Pokémon is faster and healthy for the track Yelled Serena. So what I make my own rules.

She reminds Me of Jessie from the office Replied Ash. Yeah no kidding Replied Misty.

Eevee are you alright can you hear me sweetheart Asks Serena speaking gently to her Eevee. Inuyasha didn't like this at all. Eevee come boy we have to agree to are deal let return to Kagome Spoke Inuyasha.

Eve...Eevee Replied His Eevee trying to cuddle with Serena's Eevee. Eve...has Serena's Eevee's open it eye's. Inuyasha get control over your Eevee now let go Spoke Kagome. Hold on Kagome the test isn't over yet that was only round 1 Yelled Misty.

What...Yelled Kagome.

Eevee Growled out Serena's Eevee. Are you alright Eevee Asks Serena. Eevee...growled out Eve. She angry Spoke Sango. Now for the 2 round is a test on beauty contest Replied Brock.

No promble there Replied Kagome smile I can handle anything Spoke Kagome.

Eevee Spoke Serena's Eevee. are you sure you wish to keep going Eve Asks Serena. Eve...Eevee. Replied Eve. alright let do it Spoke Serena.

Skitty first after all you beat 1 round first Replied Misty. find Skitty used blizzard and then Hidden power Yelled out Kagome.

Has Skitty short out a Blizzard attack into the air then Hidden power Making it sparkly. She is good but I know we can do this Replied Serena.

Very Pretty Spoke Sango. Yeah Kagome going to win this for sure Replied Miroku.

Come on Serena you have to win me my freedom here Yelled out Inuyasha. Serena could tell she needed to be strong and she needed to think hard about this and then got an idea.

OK Eve First of let start off with a Secret Power attack first Yelled out Serena. Has Eevee use Secret Power and made a new show move. Now Eevee jump up though the attack Ok now Eevee use Swift Yelled Serena. Dance like a super star Eve Yelled out Serena. Wow look at that Spoke Ash.

Now finish with Shadow ball on the swift attack Yelled Serena smiling. Wow now that beautiful and talented Replied Brock. Nice work Serena Spoke Misty.

Um Has Kagome cross her arms and put her nose in the air.

Now last test round 3 Spoke Brock.

Find let go Spoke Kagome. Yeah let go Eve Replied Serena smiling.

OK this is an all out battle here now are you ready lady's Asks Brock. Yes yelled both girls.

Ok now is the finial test Yelled Kagome. Just find with Me Replied Serena. Just remember who ever wins the other girl has to be the loser plus stay away from Inuyasha Replied Kagome. No promble after all I'm only fighting for Inuyasha's freedom I could care less what he does after but most of all I'm not going to allow you to push me around Yelled Serena.

Find let go Yelled Kagome. lets begin Replied Serena.

Skitty double slap attack Yelled Kagome. Eevee Swift now Yelled Serena. Skittyyyyyyyyyyyyy Yelled out Skitty being attack by Serena's Eevee.  
Eveee growled Serena's Eevee.

Eeeeveee yelled out Inuyasha's Eevee who was cheering for Serena's Eevee. OK now uses pound Skitty Yelled Kagome. Quick Attack Eevee Yelled Serena. they both got push back a little.

Are you alight Eevee Asks Serena. Eveee Replied Her Eevee with a smile. that my girl Replied Serena. Skitty tackle Yelled Kagome.

Alright Eevee use Shadow ball and swift together Yelled out Serena. first Eevee short out Shadow ball attack right at Skitty has the swift attack finish the attack off. No Skitty get up and use Blizzard yelled Kagome but Skitty fell back down and falling to the ground.

Skitty is unable to battle the winner is Serena Yelled out Ash. Pika...pika... Pikachu Yelled Pikachu.

I'm free of Kagome I don't have to be her boyfriend anymore thanks god Replied Inuyasha. Eveee Replied his Eevee. let go get are girls Spoke Inuyasha. Eevee Replied Prince.

after all that it hit like a big crash to the head.

How could I lose to her Spoke Kagome. Now let make up and be friends now Ok Spoke Serena. No I hate you and stay away from Inuyasha Yelled Kagome. Hey She won the match I'm free to leave and I want to brake up Kagome Yelled Inuyasha. No...no..no I'm not letting you go Yelled Kagome.

You promise Yelled Serena. I don't make Promises to strangers Replied Kagome. That it now I'm piss Yelled Inuyasha.

Eoff Kagome you lost fair and Square and you will let Inuyasha go has promise Yelled Serena. No I will not Yelled Kagome.

Eevee Growled both Eevee's I will get you for this Serena my dad will crush you Yelled Kagome. Please you can's crush me plus my parents will help me out no matter what plus My Dad is way richer then your Parents so if you threaten or ever come to hurt him again I will have your Lucent pulled got it Yelled Serena.

Find who want to be with that Asshole anyway goodbye Inuyasha have fun with your new whore Yelled Kagome. Eveee have Serena's Eevee threw a swift attack at Kagome along with Inuyasha's Eevee a take down attack as well.

Owe you will regret this Yelled Kagome.

that is eoff Kagome now go to the office now for cheating on all of your test but most of all for threatening Inuyasha SO you will be answering to Offer Jenny Replied Misty. Find I hate this Pokémon School anyway I will be going somewhere else but if you ever see me again in a battle stadium I will kick your asses Yelled Kagome, being taken off to the office.

Man She a pain in the ass Spoke up Inuyasha. I can't believe you dating someone like her spoke Serena. Yeah I wish I wasn't so stupid about being with her even though She kept cheating on Me Replied Inuyasha.

Um well your free now so good luck Inuyasha Say's Serena walking away.

Wait where are you going Asks Inuyasha taken Eve to Nurse Joy for healing she did a lot of battle today Replied Serena.

Um I see well I will see you later at lunch then Replied Inuyasha.

Good to hear it Replied Serena smiling about to walk away but stop in her tracks. Oh Inuyasha Say's Serena. Yeah what is it Asks Inuyasha. I made you a promise when we met I promise you that I would battle you when you learn respect so after school why don't you come over to my house and have a Pokémon battle with Me Asks Serena.

Seriously really you will battle me Asks Inuyasha. Yes of course Replied Serena. Can we come too Serena Asks Sango. Sure I would like to battle you all too Replied Serena.

Bye now Say's Serena. they all left for more classes and then went to lunch they all hang out with Serena it was like she was the new queen bee of the school.

Hello Nurse Joy how is She how's my Eevee doing Asks Serena. She find she has recovered just find full health Replied Nurse Joy. thanks joy Replied Serena. Let go home now Ok Eve Spoke Serena holding out a Diamond Poke ball out to her.

( the Poke ball look like crystal clear but it was a diamond Pokémon ball(.

Inuyasha never seen such fancy Poke ball ever. Wow that must of cost a lot of money Say's Inuyasha. Yeah but she my best friend sent I was 7 years old Replied Serena. Wow that a long time I've been with Prince well sent I was 10 years old Replied Inuyasha.

It doesn't matter has long has you love him and He care's about you that all that matters in your friendship and love for each other Replied Serena. thanks Spoke Inuyasha. Sure thing so let go to my house you can follow Me home if you wish to drive your car or unless you wish to ride with Me and come back for your car later Spoke Serena.

Ah truth is my car is at the dump now it doesn't work anymore Replied Inuyasha. So I would like a ride Say's Inuyasha.

they all follow Serena home for the night of course they all forgot about there battle so postpone it sent they all went swimming and playing tennis then watch a movie.

Wow this is amazing I can't believe you live in such a house Spoke up Miroku. thanks Say's Serena.

this was the best day ever Replied Inuyasha. Yeah let eat Pizza for dinner Spoke Serena.  
Eevee...Spoke up Serena's Eevee.

Eveeee Replied Inuyasha's Eevee.

So they all were watching a Money called Pokémon in love. and eating Pizza.

Miroku, Sango were asleep and then Serena was watching the movie almost in tears Inuyasha couldn't help feeling more happy then before then he look at his Eevee who was cuddle up to Serena's Eevee they were licking and nuzzling each other.

Serena Spoke up Inuyasha. Um yes Inuyasha Asks Serena looking at Inuyasha. We have a promble Replied Inuyasha. What that Asks Serena turning her hand to the side. I think my Prince My Eevee is in love Replied Inuyasha. AH has Serena look at there Eevee being cuddly each other.

Oh it does look like it doesn't it I think my Eevee is in love too Say's Serena. Yeah they look like they really like each other Spoke Inuyasha. Um so what were friends so they can be together can't they Asks Serena. Um true but I was hoping we could be more the friends too Replied Inuyasha.

What Asks Serena blushing. Um I was hoping well would you be my girlfriend Asks Inuyasha.

Me with you Asks Serena. Yes will you go out with me at least this once Asks Inuyasha. Um I don't know Replied Serena. Just one date and if you don't like me that way then we can be friends I think Replied Inuyasha. Eveeee Spoke up Eevee Serena look at her Eevee looking at them.

Aright one date but if it doesn't work no boyfriend girlfriend thing Ok Spoke Serena. I can respect that but my heart may not like it so much Replied Inuyasha. Um I alright I agree Replied Serena smiling. has they kiss once that night the fell asleep.

that all for tonight hope you enjoy I will be updating again soon.


	5. Meeting the girls new freinds

Pokémon masters

Pokémon masters

The next day.

I'm so late for School hanging with Sango last night was crazy didn't get out of that Movie theater so late on a Sunday man. Eve come on were late come on Yelled Serena. Eveee Replied Eve.

She jump into her own car her parents gave to her, she didn't want a driver anymore witch they were OK with.

Serena your late Spoke Inuyasha. Sorry dear Sango kept me late last night Replied Serena. Sorry I didn't mean to Replied Sango crossing her arms. OK everyone let go to class Shall we Spoke up May another teacher.

Everyone went to class right away.

OK Class today we are going to learn about how to handle Dragon Pokémon if they were to be upset Spoke up Iris She was another teacher of the school for Pokémon a dragon Pokémon Master.

Now look at the TV here please and watch this Movie and there's also a training video for training Pokémon Replied Iris. Um as everyone was watching how to calm down a angry or scared Dragon Pokémon.

Helpful hints for sure Say's Miroku. Yes it is now I know what to do if a Pokémon get angry and how to handle it Replied Sango. Meow...Replied Kirara. they started watching the rest of the training movie.

Um has Serena felt something touch her hand on her lap. Um has Serena look at Inuyasha's hand on hers. Inuyasha smiled at Her.

What going on Asks Serena. Nothing but I was wondering would you go out with Me on Saturday Asks Inuyasha. Have you forgotten were going to the ocean to study Water Pokémon and also try and catch one Replied Serena.

Oh yeah I forgot Replied Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha study first then dating Ok Say's Serena. Yes of course Replied Inuyasha. But when we get back maybe next week we will go out OK Spoke up Serena. Sure love too I'll hold you to that Replied Inuyasha. I promise Replied Serena smiling.

Eveeee...Replied Serena's Eevee. And then Inuyasha's Eevee spoke up too.

Has they kept watching the Movie Serena was writing things down on a notebook to keep track of what to do with a real honest wild Pokémon.

Ding...ring...bell. Has the bell went off.

Well class remember to be pack tomorrow you will be gone for a week on this trip and you will learn how to catch your very first wild Pokémon Spoke up Ash. Pika Replied Pikachu.

It doesn't matter what type is as long has you can catch 1 with a Poke ball please here take these Poke ball's you will be given 5 balls sent you already have 1 Pokémon so you will have to catch only 5 Pokémon Spoke Brock.

Thanks Misty Spoke Sango taken the balls from Misty has she pass the out to everyone.

Ok Remember be pack and ready to go by 8 then we will be taken a Bus to the Bay by the Ocean on the other side of forest and Mountain Spoke up Iris smiling.

OK so is there any Pokémon were not allow to catch Asks Sango. No anything is OK but Only 1 per place and aria Replied Brock. Find I guess that is the rules Replied Inuyasha. Well if anyone try's to catch more then 1 on the trip to the beach the Pokémon will be given to Principle Oak well the higher Professor in this school You will take classes with Him when you go into 12th grade Replied May.

Yes My Sister May is Right so you better not catch more then 1 Pokémon in each aria we visit Replied Max. May's little brother who wanted to teach Trainers about Pokémon.

Yes We promise not to catch more then 1 Pokémon Replied Serena. Good see you all tomorrow Spoke up Brock. there's the bell Spoke up Kikyo hay let go home and pack Say's Konna.

Remember students pack warm clothing and stuff for out doors Replied Ash. What why that Asks Miroku. Cause you will always be camping outside so sleeping bags will be in order has well Replied Misty.

Sleep outside in the dirt you must be crazy Yelled Kikyo. You think were going to be sleeping on the ground Yelled Kogra. Yes in learning to think like Pokémon and catch them at that then you will have to learn to be outside Replied Brock.

Dam it this isn't my day Spoke Kikyo.

You may bring what ever you wish too but what you so is up to you Replied Max.

I can't believe I have to sleep in the dirt Spoke Konna. I know what we can do we will bring a Tent Replied Kikyo. Yeah this is a great idea Kikyo yes let bring a tent to sleep in Spoke Kogra.

What so bad about Sleeping on the ground Asks Serena. Your a freak Yelled out Kikyo. Wise that Kikyo She smart and fun and Beautiful Replied Inuyasha. Back off lover boy and I'm the most beautiful one here Yelled Kikyo. Right Maybe you are in a way but you were never nice Replied Inuyasha.

Did you agree She beautiful Asks Serena. So what I can have a mind of my own Replied Inuyasha. AH...Huh loser Replied Serena. Don't worry Inuyasha go back out with me and I can Make you So happy Spoke up Kikyo.

No thanks Kikyo you can't even handle a little dirt on you and you freak out and I need a girl for not a fade to camp out under the stars Spat out Inuyasha. Um find have it your way Replied Kikyo walking away.

You still like her don't you Asks Serena. Of course I don't she a pain in the ass Replied Inuyasha. OK if you say so Replied Serena.

Hey Serena that your name right Asks Leta smiling. Yes I'm Serena who are you Asks Serena. Sorry these are My friends and we hang out a lot sent we were kids Replied Leta. My Name is Leta, and this is my Pokémon partner Pichu it an Thunder Pokémon Spoke Leta. Beautiful coat healthy nice Pokémon Leta Replied Serena smiling.

It a very cute Pokémon Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah He can Be this is Sparky Replied Leta smiling. Hello Sparkly my name is Serena Say's Serena. Pichu...Pichu Replied Pichu.

And these are my friends girls say hello Spoke Leta.

Hi I'm Mina and I saw the way you took Kagome down I was happy to see someone put her in her place Say's Mina. and here this is my partner Lillipup Replied Mina. meet My best friend Sandy Say's Mina. It really Cute Spoke Sango hugging It to her.

Sorry I just love Normal types of Pokémon Replied Sango. It Ok She loves to be hugged Replied Mina smiling.

Hi I'm Amy and this is My Partner Horsea has She let it out of is Poke ball into her arms. Wow it a Horsea Replied Miroku. I have seen many of those travling around with My Mom and Dad on are boat Replied Serena. Nice I always wanted a Horsea Spoke Miroku. Really you want that POkemon Miroku Asks Inuyasha. Yep I'm hoping to catch on out at the ocean Replied Miroku.

I want to catch a Staryu Replied Miroku flirting with the girls. Me too Replied Mina smiling. Yeah so what it time to go pack now so let go home now Miroku Spoke Sango. Yes Sango but I don't see why I can't speak with these lovely lady's Replied Miroku. Hit...has Sango's Meowth hit Miroku with it paw. Um come on Kirara Spoke Sango walking away with Her beautiful Meowth.

Oh come on Sango what are you so mad about Yelled out Miroku what could have gotten into her Abra Asks Miroku. Abra just put it hand up like it was trying to be wise. Sometimes I don't under stand you Replied Miroku.

Miroku ran after Sango.

Sorry about them there crazy love brides if you asks Me there Pokémon should be Pidove's Replied Inuyasha laughing. Ya...ya...yah ha. laugh...out the girls and Serena laugh too.

Sorry that Rai Replied Mina smiling. Hi I'm Rai and this is My partner Growlithe Replied Rai smiling. It a Growlithe sweet Pokémon Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah well my Buddy is the best Pokémon in this school Replied Rai. Yeah right My Prince could win a battle ageist your Pokémon any day Replied Inuyasha

Maybe we will have to have a battle to prove her better Replied Rai smiling. No way not now I have to pack for tomorrow but sooner or later we will have to battle in school when the teacher assign us too so later on you better be ready Replied Inuyasha. Find I will be waiting Inuyasha Replied Rai.

Hey Sister He's my boyfriend so stay away got it Replied Serena. find what ever Replied Rai.

but he is cute isn't He Replied Leta. Yeah Spoke the girls but Darien is way cuter Replied Rai. Yes he is Replied the girls smiling.

So everyone was packing for the trip for tomorrow morning they couldn't wait to catch there first Pokémon it was going to be fun.

Sorry it short but it but I hope you like it. SO that it for now hope you enjoy so who will catch the first Pokémon first and witch Pokémon would it be. keep reading hope you like it.


	6. Talking about Pokemon Types

Pokémon masters

Pokémon masters

The next day.

Has everyone was putting there bags into the bus's Cargo's hold.

Morning Serena Spoke up Leta with her Pokémon.

Good morning and how are you Asks Serena. Pretty good I can't wait to get out to the ocean to go swimming and fishing and catching my first Pokémon Replied Leta. Us too Replied all the girls.

Um has a good looking man came up to the girls with 3 other Guys as well.

Hello Lady's Spoke up Darien. Oh Hello Darien Blush Rai. Hi guys Replied the girls. well hello Leta girls Replied Saiya and his boys.

Darien's Pokémon was a Treecko a gecko Pokémon green body with yellow eyes grass type Pokémon. then there was another Boys standing be hide Darien.

Who is He Asks Serena blushing lightly. That Darien he like the king of the school he's a 12th grader Replied Rai. Has Darien heard the girls talking about him then he seen the new girl this was the champions daughter oh she was so going to be his new girl thought Darien.

Hello beautiful Replied Darien. who are you Asks Serena. I'm Darien and your future boyfriend Replied Darien. What...Yelled out Serena.

Has Inuyasha over heard Darien hitting on His New girl he got jealous and got in Darien's face before Serena could say anything.

She already taken Yelled out Inuyasha. By who Asks Darien. By Me she dating Me Yelled Inuyasha. come now she can't possibly like you and you weak Eevee Replied Darien. I will prove to you he is not Weak Yelled Inuyasha.

that is eoff guys Yelled Serena.

AH has they both look at Serena. Look Darien it was nice meeting you but I'm Inuyasha's girlfriends and I'm not interested in you Replied Serena. this can't be happening all girls want Me Yelled Darien.

Well it looks like she want someone else Darien see your not so perfect after all Replied Saiya.

Saiya was a great looking guy and was one of Inuyasha's best friend along with his Pokémon budew a grass flower Pokémon once it evolved in to Roselia. and his other two friends Taiki and Yaten the three of them were in a band together they sing songs and dance like crazy they threw great party's.

Taiki's Pokémon was a Sunkern it become a Sunflora sent He love Yellow rose's so much his parents gave him this Pokémon but most of all He love flowers too has of the rest of them has well.

Yenta's Pokémon was a Chikorita a grass type has well they all handle grass Pokémon and work with flowers too.

Huh what ever let go boys Replied Darien looking at his Boys. Yes Darien Spoke Duke with his Pokémon Sneasel, an ice and dark Pokémon with claws has sharp has knife's and it was sitting on his shoulder and his friend Mike has a Skarmory has his first Pokémon a metal flying Pokémon.

That guy really can be a jerk Spoke Inuyasha.

No kidding I want nothing to do with him Replied Serena. Good cause he nothing but a bad boy worst then Inuyasha use to be Replied Yaten. What do you mean by bad boy Asks Serena.

He sleeps with all girls who ever he can get his hands on Replied Taiki. No respect for Women Replied Serena. Nope that he does not Replied Leta.

Hey Babe come on it time to go yelled out Leta's boyfriend Sky. OK see you all on the bus Replied Leta.

OK let go get are seat on the bus Spoke up Saiya. Yeah let go we so need to talk boys Replied Inuyasha putting his arms around Saiya and Yaten, then let go buddy Replied Taiki.

Let go spoke Serena. Yeah replied Mina and the girls.

So who was that guy calling out to Leta Asks Serena. Her boyfriend sky he work's with flying type Pokémon his Pokémon is a Pidgey Replied Amy. Sweet Replied Serena. and he a real dream boat Replied Mina. Yeah so what about you girls are you dating naymore Asks Serena.

My guy's name is Ben He love's water Pokémon just like Me Spoke Amy. That nice what kind of water Pokémon does he have Asks Serena. A Marill the water mouse Pokémon Replied Amy. you must love talking about water Pokémon Replied Serena. Yes we do we love talking about water Pokémon it like we both understand the water it beautiful Say's Amy.

Um and you do you all have boyfriends Asks Serena. Yes My Boyfriend Chad is a rock star or will be someday Spoke Rai. and his Pokémon is a what now Asks Serena. He has a fire type too same has me but his is a Cyndaquil Replied Rai smiling.

So cool I would love to have one of those Pokémon Replied Serena. Yeah there pretty strong once they get to there last stage in levels Replied Rai. Yeah they are I wouldn't mind having one either Replied Mina.

And you Mina what does your guy have Asks Serena. I don't have a boyfriend Replied Mina some what sad. what wrong Asks Serena. She was use by Darien He cheated and use her once he got her into bed with him he dump her Replied Amy.

that hurtful that jerk I'll be sure to teach him a listen Replied Serena. Forget about it Serena I actually really like this one guy but I'm a fade he's too poplar for a girl like me and he's rich too Replied Mina.

Um who is this guy were talking about Asks Serena. His name is Alan he so cute Replied Mina. and He uses a houndour Replied Mina.

Um houndour you say Spoke Serena. Yeah He beat me last year in a face off and then called Me weak and maid fun of Me Replied Mina.

It seem like you need to get back at him and show him your stronger then before Say's Serena. But how Lillipup is a normal type Pokémon while he's got a fire type Pokémon Spoke Mina.

Um I want to help you I hope we get put into the same group for a camping trip then I can help you out Say's Serena. Really Say's Mina. of course I'm Replied Serena.

Well we better meet up now there going to be putting us into groups Replied Amy. Has they all waited.

I have the name's of your group you will be working with Spoke up Brock.

Ok Kikyo, Konna Kougra, Narku you will be working together Spoke up Max reading off the pairing. Right Spoke the first group standing side by side. Kagome, Koga, Iyame, and Rin together Replied Max. Great Replied Kagome.

Holly, Sango, Miroku, and Amara and Michelle Spoke Max reading more name's down.

those two never hang with us anymore Replied Mina. Who those girls Asks Serena. Yeah Amara there uses a Cubone a ground type and she a pain in the butt sometimes she a racer has well Spoke Amy. um I see but why can't we all be friends Asks Serena. causes she always want to be leader Replied Mina.

that not right Spoke Serena.

Yeah and Her little girlfriend there is like miss perfect Replied Mina. Her girlfriend Asks Serena. there Lesbians Replied Amy. Oh well nothing wrong with that I guess as long has there not hitting on me I'm find with that Replied Serena blushing.

Her Pokémon is a Lapras Replied Amy. Um it nice I cause Replied Serena.

Mina, Amy, Serena, and Leta Say's Max. Great now you can show me how to get stronger Replied Mina smiling. yeah and we can become the best of friends Replied Serena.

Darien, Mike, Duke, and Alan, Jackson Yelled out Max. Great news to hear Replied Darien.

Inuyasha, Saiya, Taiki and Yaten Yelled out Max. Aright let go Say's Saiya.

Hold on boys you need to know each bus you are a appointed to will be the place you well be at so you all work be together right of the bat Ok Replied Brock. Yes sir. Replied all the students.

Ok bus 1 is going to the beach first so are first team group going on bus 1 is Kikyo's group and Darien's group Replied Misty. Great that just find with me I can work on my tanning then Replied Kikyo. Looks like I get be with a beautiful women Replied Darien. oh stop Replied Kikyo blushing.

Hey she my girlfriend Yelled Narku jealous. No not Kikyo Konna is beautiful Replied Darien. No fair Spoke Kikyo. I think Kagura is beautiful replied mike. Thank you Replied Kagura smiling.

Bus 2 Yelled out Ash is going to the forest by the ocean right by Vermillion city on the out skirt of town Say's Ash. Pika, Pikachu Replied Pikachu. Sweet forest Pokémon Replied Saiya it ok with Me Replied Inuyasha, us too Replied the boys.

so bus 2 group is.

Inuyasha's group and Kagome's group Spoke up Misty.

On no Inuyasha will be alone with Kagome again Replied Serena. don't worry he likes you Serena he dump Kagome because he wanted to be with you Spoke up Rai being nice for once. your right but it doesn't mean I'm not worry about her pulling something on him Spoke Serena. Um I worried about Kouga being with them Spoke Mina. yeah Replied Amy.

He can handle that jerk any time of the week Replied Serena.

OK the Volcano group is bus 3 witch is Serena's group Spoke up May and Sango's group has well Replied Max. Sweet fire Pokémon first Replied Rai.

Um I wonder what kind of Pokémon I will catch spoke Rai . yeah I'm hoping I can catch a Magby Replied Miroku. Sweet that what I wanted to catch first Replied Rai. nice Replied Sango.

alright everyone on the buses Yelled out May.

Well I guess this is it I hope to see you soon Inuyasha Spoke Serena. I will miss you Replied Inuyasha. and you better promise me you will remember to stay away from Kagome so she can't do anything to you Spoke up Serena. I promise I will stay far away from Her I'm hanging out with the guys Replied Inuyasha hugging Serena.

thanks see you soon Spoke Serena. sweet see you soon Replied Inuyasha.

Has everyone got on the bus.

is this seat taken Asks Leta. Um nope not at all Replied Serena smiling. so they all sat down. So Sango want Pokémon are you going to try to catch Asks Mina. not sure going to wait and see what we can even find first Replied Sango. true spoke Serena.

but what would you like to find if you do find it Asks Amy. Um I would like a Chimchar the fire monkey Pokémon Say's Sango. Sweet that what I wanted to look for spoke up Mina. it alright I guess Replied Amy.

What about you Amy Asks Serena. I think I will just study the fire type but like I said I love water Pokémon Say's Amy. You know you could catch one fire Pokémon then put in the lab just to show the class that you caught something Say's Mina. True I guess that a good plan Spoke Amy.

plus Professor Oak loves new Pokémon for new trainers if they don't have one Spoke Leta. yeah I guess I could do that Replied Amy. Um it be helpful to someone else Replied Serena. Yeah your right Spoke Amy smiling.

So Serena how about you Asks Rai. that easy I want to find a Vulpix or a Ponyta or Growlithe Replied Serena. Um Growlithe is the best choice Replied Rai. But I really want my own Ponyta like my parents traveling Ponyta when they were kids Spoke Serena.

You have two Ponyta's already Asks Mina. No there my parents Pokémon there helper and professors take care of them now Say's Serena. Sweet idea Spoke Miroku. yeah Say's Serena.

I think I would love to get a Charmander Replied Mina. Same here Spoke Miroku. you want to many Pokémon Miroku Replied Sango laughing.

Meanwhile on bus 2.

So Inuyasha what Pokémon are you going to catch Asks Yaten. Um I think a flying type would be nice to find Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah I want to find an Bulbasaur Spoke Yaten. nice choice Spoke Saiya. how about you Asks Yaten. Um I would love to find a Snivy Replied Taiki smiling. that a clue Pokémon Replied Inuyasha.

I want to catch a Pansage Relied Saiya. um nice choices guys spoke Kagome trying to hit on them all again. I would love to find a Shroomish Spoke Kagome. I don't care what you plan do Kagome Spoke Inuyasha.

Huh your such a jerk sent you started dating Serena. No I've always been like this Replied Inuyasha. that very true Spoke Kouga.

So what Pokémon are you looking for Kouga Asks Taiki. that an Easy one I want to find a Sudowoodo Replied Kouga. Why would you want that Pokémon for Asks Kagome. because it cool looking Spoke Kouga.

Ah whatever let go everyone Spoke Kagome.

Iyame what are you looking for Asks Inuyasha. that easy I thought about a Chikorita Replied Iyame. I would love to catch one of those Replied Inuyasha.

Hey How about you Rin Asks Iyame. Rin Smiled at them all.

Me and My Happiny will go out and catch us a Buneary the cute buddy Pokémon Smiled Rin.

everyone kept talking about Pokémon most of the way there. some of them fell asleep on the bus ride.

that if for this chapter.


	7. Catching are first Pokemon group 1

Pokémon masters

Pokémon masters

Bus 1st group.

Darien, Kikyo, and Konna, Kagura and the rest of the others went looking right away.

Um so what the best way in getting a Pokémon Spoke up Darien. I say we go for a swim Spoke Narku. I agreed Replied Kikyo.

Hey what that Pokémon Spoke up Konna. It a Horsea Replied Misty being a water trainer she went with this group to keep an eye on everyone along with a few other teacher too.

It Mine Yelled out Kikyo. No way I saw it first Yelled Konna. great you sacred it away Yelled out Konna. it your flaut Replied Kikyo.

fighting won't help girls Spoke Misty. dam it Replied Narku.

they went look again but nothing came out at for the rest of the day.

So much for that Spoke up Kagura laying in a tent with Kikyo and the girls and Narku slept outside in a sleeping bag.

Kagura woke up to a sound in the water and went to go see what it was it was a Staryu. Wow it beautiful Spoke up Kagura. has she pulled out her Pokedex too look it up. Wow this Pokémon is cool I have to catch this one before it get away Spoke Kagura.

Go now Murkrow Yelled out Kagura now wing attack alright Spoke Kagura. Murkrow Spoke her Murkrow. Night shade now Yelled out Kagura. Huh...has Staryu made it Huh sound like always.

it using water gun Spoke Kagura. now use quick attack then night shade Replied Kagura. has Staryu fainted. great now I'll catch it Spoke Kagura.

Poke ball go yelled out Kagura. has the ball shake around a little then it stop glowing red and then stop. You got it Spoke Misty off to the side smiling. I caught the a Staryu Yelled out Kagura.

What you yelling about Asks Kikyo. I caught a Staryu Replied Kagura. what no fair to caught a Pokémon before us Spoke Konna. I just heard it slashing so I thought I would try to catch it Spoke Kagura.

Not for long I'm going to be getting the 2nd Pokémon in this group Spoke Kikyo. whatever it time for bed lady's Replied Misty.

everyone return to bed that night.

Kikyo was the first to wake up the next morning then Darien went off to find another Pokémon.

Totodile sang along a water Pokémon dancing on the ground sweet this baby is mine Spoke Darien. Come on out Treecko Yelled out Darien.

Treecko Spoke up his Treecko. Ok Spike use pound on Totodile Yelled out Darien. Has Totodile use it bite attack. Treecko tackle Yelled out Darien. after a few more attack Darien caught Totodile.

Yes I caught a Totodile Yelled out Darien.

has Kikyo also caught a Pokémon. a Zigzagoon outside her tent taken her hair bush. then Konna caught herself a Azurill.

you all caught a Pokémon Spoke up Misty smiling. Yep even we did Spoke up Mike holding a weedle. just keep it away from me please Spoke Misty still not liking bug Pokémon.

then Duke caught a magic Carp on his fishing rod. And Alan Mina crush caught a Froakie the frog Pokémon.

nice work students now you need to learn to take care of your new Pokémon Spoke Misty.

So everyone in group A caught there first real Pokémon.

So what will happen with Inuyasha's group what Pokémon will they all catch wait and find out. till next time thanks for reading.


	8. Iyame's broken heart catching a Pokemon

Pokémon masters

Group B part 2.

Inuyasha, Saiya were asleep on the bus while everyone else was taken the site in around them. Taiki was reading a Book about everyone forest Pokémon to see what they may See while they are out on the trip.

has the bus stop.

Ah what going on Asks Inuyasha and Saiya woke up. This is where we stop Spoke up Max. Where are we Asks Kagome.

The drop off Replied Ash. What do you mean aren't we going to be in a cabin or something Asks Kagome. Nope outside on the tails Replied Max smiling. You see with you all Sleeping outside under the stars learning about Pokémon living in the wild Replied Ash. Pika...pika...Pikachu Replied Ash's Pikachu

OK so let get a move on then Spoke up Taiki happy to be getting off the bus finally.

Hold it everyone Yelled out Max. What is it Asks Inuyasha.

There is only 2 rules out on this trip Replied Ash. What are these rules Asks Koga. Your only allow 1 Pokémon to be caught Spoke Ash. We know that already Replied Kagome. Yeah we were told that if we catch more then 1 Pokémon Professor Oak will take them away Replied Iyame. Yes it true that was already told to you all but the only rule that wasn't said was rule number 2 Spoke Ash.

So what the next rule then Asks Yaten.

No one is allow to go anywhere alone there is a lot of wild Pokémon out here and to help keep you all protected you are to stay together Replied Max. Find with us I guess Replied Iyame.

Alright everyone good luck remember to meet up here in 4 days Say's Ash. OK teachers thanks Replied Taiki. Come on out Prince let go out and have some fun Yelled out Inuyasha letting his Eevee out.

Eveeeeeeee...Eevee Replied his Eevee.

Come on out Sunskit Yelled out Taiki smiling. OK Budew come out too Say's Saiya. You too Chikorita come out Spoke up Yaten. Chika...Replied Chikorita. Budew...Spoke up Budew. and Taiki's Pokémon too.

Well everyone let go find a nice camping spot Spoke up Inuyasha.

Alright come on Sunny Spoke up Taiki. Has he pick up his Sunskit. they all travel up to the mountains.

Hey wait up Guys Yelled out Kagome. Hey Kagome what about us Yelled out Koga. Don't worry were all going to be in the same place Replied Kagome. She right Spoke Iyame. yeah so let go Replied Kagome.

Are we there yet Spoke Kagome Bitching. No this ground isn't good eoff to sleep on to many rocks Replied Yaten. Oh man Replied Kagome. Inuyasha can you carrying me like you use to do Asks Kagome. Not a chance Kagome Replied Inuyasha.

Why won't you hang with me or do anything with Me Asks Kagome. Because I have a new girlfriend Replied Inuyasha. Yeah right little Miss perfect Serena has if she so smart Replied Kagome.

She is smarter then you are Kagome Replied Saiya I think she beautiful Replied Yaten. She not so bad for a trainer if you asks Me Replied Taiki. See now you have your answer Kagome why I like Serena more she all of those things the boys were saying Spoke up Inuyasha.

Huh you will be back with me before the end of the year Say's Kagome. What make you think I want you Asks Inuyasha. Believe Me Inuyasha you will get bored of Serena she may be a great trainer but she not good at being a girlfriend she seem more like a good girl Replied Kagome.

What that suppose to mean Asks Saiya. It mean's She will never want to have sex before marriage Replied Kagome. Inuyasha thought about what Kagome was saying but even if it was true he would respect Serena.

If Serena Asks Me to wait then I will wait till She wants Me, right now I don't care about that. Right now I just want her and I to work things is all Replied Inuyasha. more then anything we both just want to become Masters Spoke up Inuyasha.

Whatever you will come running back to Me soon eoff Replied Kagome.

come on Koga Iyame Yelled Kagome.

I wouldn't go off on your own Replied Saiya. Huh...Come on Skitty Say's Kagome.

After another half hour they finally for a place for there camp site.

This look good eoff to Me Spoke up Taiki. Let stay here Say's Yaten. Very well looks like we found are camp site Replied Inuyasha. Just hurry up already Yelled Kagome.

Alright Taiki, Koga and Yaten go find us some water Spoke up Saiya. whatever let just get this over with Replied Koga. Dam it Replied Yaten.

Ok find then Spoke Taiki. well were looking for water you should go find us something to Eat Iyame, Kagome and Inuyasha Spoke up Saiya. Whatever Spoke everyone.

I see a lake right there Say's Iyame. Um alright now we can get some fish or something Replied Kagome. Yeah I'll go get the fish you guys get the firewood Say's Iyame. Alright be careful Iyame Spoke Inuyasha.

Um OK here goes nothing come on out Poochyena Say's Iyame. OK let find some food OK Asks Iyame. Woof...bark...bark..Replied Poochyena

After all the looking for things to eat Iyame found a lot of barriers and fruit they all could eat and a few fish.

Come on that should do it Spoke Iyame. Bark...Replied Poochyena. Huh what is that Asks Iyame pulling out her Pokedex...reading has the Pokedex was picking up on the type of Pokémon she was looking at in the tree looking at her.

Ducklett the flying water Pokémon this small bird can be a real tricky Pokémon to handle sent there be for told they love shiny things a well seal with out a sec. this Pokémon uses it powerful wing attacks Spoke the Pokedex.

Sorry just go with this Ok I'm not perfect at remembering everything the pokedex's says.

back to the story.

Let try and catch it Spoke up Iyame. Has her Poochyena look at her like it was ready to go. Growl...has She began growling at the Ducklett.

Duckletttttttttttttttt...Yelled out Ducklett using it first attack Has it uses a water gun.

Poochyena Use tackle Yelled out Iyame. Duck...Spoke out a surprised Ducklett. has it try to use it wing attack. Poochyena use your quick attack then jump onto his back and uses Bite Yelled out Iyame. Bark...Replied Poochyena doing what it was told and use it quick attack to jump onto it back.

Now pull it to the ground and use a sand attack Yelled out Iyame. Duck...Ducklett Yelled out an angry Ducklett, using it water gun again. OK use double team now Yelled Iyame. Growling...has Poochyena did what it was told. now take down now Yelled out Iyame.

Ah got ya Replied Iyame. Now for the poke ball Say's Iyame.

Poke ball go yelled out another voice. Ah what yelled out Iyame. Has Kagome's Poke ball caught Iyame's catch. No this can't be happening Spoke Iyame. Thanks Iyame you help me get what I wanted Spoke Kagome.

I found it first how dear you go and catch it like that you didn't even weaken it Yelled Iyame. well you were taken to long to catch it weren't you Replied Kagome smiling. I hate you Kagome. were not friends anymore Cried Iyame. Come back Poochyena.

Well everyone I got the first Pokémon Yelled out Kagome happy has ever even though she stole it the little brat.

How you catch a Pokémon already one min your be hide me and then next you weren't Asks Inuyasha. I went to see how Iyame was doing with are dinner and caught this beautiful Pokémon Spoke up Kagome.

What Pokémon is it Asks Saiya. a water and flying type Spoke up Kagome smiling. She cheated Yelled Iyame. what are you crying about Asks Koga. She stole my Pokémon I battle that Pokémon and when was going to catch it in my Poke ball, then she threw a poke ball at it before me and caught it Yelled out Iyame.

Why the hell would you do that Yelled Inuyasha. Because she couldn't battle it herself Yelled Iyame crying. Huh you snooze you lose Replied Kagome laughing has she walk away. She a real witch Spoke Yaten. Yeah that was so wrong Spoke Taiki. yeah Pour Iyame Say's Inuyasha.

She will be find like always there's more Pokémon where that came from Spoke Koga. you know the first time I had something Kagome had to go and seal it also this isn't the first time she fuck me over Yelled Iyame. What do you mean Asks Koga. You cheated on Me with Kagome she stole you from me too Yelled Iyame crying harder now.

That was horrible to hear Iyame I'm so sorry I never knew you were so hurt by Kagome who's suppose to be your friend Replied Yaten, feeling sorry for Iyame she is a cute women how could anyone do that to her thought Yaten.

Iyame was like his dream girl anyway. Iyame had fiery Red hair with beautiful Purple eye's and nice tan sinks. She was beautiful smart fun laugh's very easy she was the perfect girl for Yaten.

Your just a bully Yelled out Rin angry.

So what Kagome is better then you Iyame your just a sucker to think I would love you Spoke Koga. I hate you both Yelled Iyame running off. Iyame wait Please Yelled Yaten. I'm sorry but I can't stay near him Spoke Iyame walking off the other way.

Iyame wait you can't go off alone Yelled Inuyasha. Wait Iyame Yelled Yaten. She hurt badly Spoke Saiya.

Yaten what are you doing Asks Taiki. Going off after her I don't want her to be alone out there something bad could happen to Her Replied Yaten. come on Chikorita Yelled out Yaten.

I hope they will be alright Spoke up Inuyasha.

Please she such a baby Replied Kagome. you cause this pain in her heart your cruel and worst the Kikyo now Yelled Inuyasha. I'm not I'm perfect Replied Kagome. Ah and now you know why I dump you I hate the way you act and your Pokémon should have a better trainer then you Spoke Inuyasha. Ah jerk Yelled Kagome.

So what will happen next how will Yaten help Iyame feel better can they make things work will he tell her how He feels hope you enjoyed the chapter must go now bye.


	9. We both got are first pokemon part 3

Pokémon masters

Group B part 3.

Iyame...Yelled out Yaten looking for her. Man She can run fast Spoke up Yaten.

Has Iyame sat next to a big tree Crying her eye's out. Has Her Poochyena cry with her feeling bad for His trainer. It ok my little Shadow I'll get over that jerk and bitch's evil trick now I have to find a new Pokémon that is stronger then that Pokémon is Replied Iyame.

Bark...replied Shadow. yes Poochyena name is Shadow. at least I have the best starter Pokémon ever Replied Iyame smiling and hugging her Poochyena.

Iyame...called out Yaten still looking for her. Man I can't find her where could she of gone Spoke up Yaten. Chikorita can you smell her out Asks Yaten. Chika... chika Replied Chikorita.

Great Work you found her scent Rose Say's Yaten smiling at His Chikorita. Has Rose lead the way and Yaten following be hide.

Let go back now Shadow Say's Iyame. Bark...bark Replied Poochyena.

As the walk back to the camp she realize she was lost she didn't remember how to get back oh no I'm lost Spoke Iyame. can you smell the others at all Shadow Asks Iyame.

has Shadow shake it head no it couldn't get much a scent and now it was getting darker out. It so dark I can't see anything Spoke up Iyame. bark...bark Spoke up Shadow. what is it is there something out there boy Asks Iyame.

growl...has Shadow began growling at a Pokémon in the woods. He didn't see one but he smelt it coming there way.

Who's there Yelled out Iyame.

Meow...purr...has a Cat sound in a tree came out looking right up at Iyame. Ah what that Pokémon thought Iyame.

Purrloin a sneaky cat Pokémon that cause great trouble from time to time but this Pokémon's been known to be a great thief back in the day. (Sorry again I don't remember anything on the Pokedex).

It so Cute hard to see how any Pokémon like that could cause trouble Spoke up Iyame smiling again.

Purr...lion...Has Purrloin watch Her closely. Hey there what you doing way out here Asks Iyame. Purr...has Purrloin started off using it charm attack on Iyame making her think it was the cutest thing ever.

Has Poochyena use it tackle attack to hit Purrloin. Has Purrloin uses it fast speed to move fast eoff. AH what happen just now Asks Iyame. Bark...Replied Poochyena. that right it was trying to charm me with it cutest Replied Iyame.

Oh Man I could use a Pokémon like that one Spoke up Iyame. Ok wait till it try's to attack first Spoke Iyame smiling.

Has Yaten and Chikorita came a pond the scene he seen Iyame was battling a Pokémon so He waited and say silent so she could catch it cause it look like she was trying to do.

Has Purrloin use it Pursuit attack on Poochyena. alright now Shadow dive under the ground using Dig Yelled out Iyame. Bark...Spoke up Shadow digging under the ground.

Purr...loin has Purrloin got confused where it went. Now Shadow take it out Yelled out Iyame. Purrloin...cried out Purrloin has it was knock to the ground. Ok Shadow now use your take down attack Yelled out Iyame.

Purr...replied Purrloin. then She fainted.

Hurry Iyame catch it now Yelled out Yaten. Ah right go Poke ball Yelled out Iyame.

has the ball finally stop shaking. Wow you caught it good work Iyame Spoke up Yaten. I did it I caught a Purrloin Yelled out a Happy Iyame. Good work that was a great move having Poochyena dive under ground to confuse it Replied Yaten.

Yeah Shadow and I have been working on learning dig for a while now Replied Iyame. well you did great Spoke Yaten. Wait why are you here Asks Iyame. I came after you, you got lost you been gone for hours Replied Yaten.

I know I was gone a long time but why would you put yourself in danger for Me Replied Iyame. I was worried is all Replied Yaten trying to hide his feelings.

Why bother to come out after Me Yaten Spoke up Iyame. Find because I care about you unlike Koga ever did I have always wanted you to be my girlfriend Yelled out Yaten blushing hard red in the face.

Yaten I never knew you like Me I've always like you and love your music when you play with you band Spoke up Iyame blushing. You like me Asks Yaten. Yes I do Replied Iyame. thanks for coming after Me Yaten it was sweet of you Replied Iyame.

I do anything for you Iyame Say's Yaten. I would love to be your girlfriend if you still want me to be Asks Iyame blushing. Yes I want to go out with you I want to be your boyfriend Replied Yaten.

Chika...Smile a happy Rose. Thanks Rose for finding Iyame Spoke up Yaten. She found Me Asks Iyame Yep She smelled you out Say's Yaten. Thanks Rose Say's Iyame smile at Chikorita.

after a long walk they were getting closer to there camp site they were holding hands.

Chika...Spoke up a Worry Chikorita. What wrong Asks Yaten. Ya...look it a bunch of beedrill Replied Iyame. let just be very quite and move pass them all Replied Yaten. Ok Spoke Iyame.

Iyame and Yaten were able to get around them. good thing they were sleeping they don't like the night time very much Replied Yaten. You sure know your Pokémon Say's Iyame. I listen to Taiki's books Replied Yaten smiling.

Um Yaten look it a Pokémon it a Deerling Say's Iyame. it the season Pokémon Replied Yaten. You should catch it, it has flowers on it body and it could make you a good started Pokémon to start out with Spoke Iyame. Good idea Spoke Yaten.

Ok Rose let catch us are first Pokémon Replied Yaten.

Chika...Replied Rose.

Razor leaf Called out Yaten, Chika...yelled out Chikorita. Deerling...cried out Deerling. has it jump back using a high jump kick, Watch out Rose Yelled Yaten. Chika Spoke up Rose.

Uses Vine whip Called out Yaten. Chika Yelled out Rose attacking again. Great you weaken it Spoke Iyame. right now Poke ball go Yelled out Yaten.

after a few min, finally got it to stay in it poke ball. You caught it Spoke Iyame. look here Rose are first new friend Replied Yaten.

About time you guys get back we were getting worried Yelled out Taiki. Has Taiki seen Yaten and Iyame holding hands.

What going on here Asks Saiya. Iyame and I are dating Say's Yaten. Really she your girl now Asks Inuyasha. Yep she and I are together Spoke Yaten. great news Replied Taiki smiling.

So you get dump by Koga and go after the next thing that comes your way Spoke Kagome. Shut up Kagome and you know I want to have a Pokémon battle with you right now and then we will see who's the week one Spoke Iyame. What you only have 1 Pokémon I would kick your ass Replied Kagome smiling. then you got nothing to worry about Replied Iyame.

Find your on and I will use both my Pokémon let see your Poochyena beat both of them Replied Kagome smiling.

Come on Iyame you don't have to battle her Spoke Yaten. I'm not going to let her push me around anymore I'm putting my foot down for some respect Replied Iyame. kick her ass Iyame Say's Inuyasha smiling.

thanks Inuyasha Replied Iyame. Alright go for it Replied Saiya.

You can take her Kagome Spoke Koga. I know I can and when I win this I'm going to start on my next plan Replied Kagome whispering in Kogo's ear. What plan Kagome Asks Koga in her ear. I'm going to make little miss Perfect brake up with Inuyasha Spoke Kagome. Why are you going though all this trouble for Asks Koga.

Because of her I lost my fan club 1 and then 2nd of all I want to hurt like she hurt Me with that last battle of Are's I want to crush her Replied Kagome. Um I like this Say's Koga. and so here take this camera now I'm going to make it look like Inuyasha and I were having an affair while she was away from the week that will brake Serena's trust and heart making her want to brake up with Say's Kagome.

Cool I can do that I love making people's life's horrible Replied Koga. and I will also get back at Inuyasha too Say's Kagome.

So are we going to have this battle or not Replied Kagome. Let go then Spoke Iyame. So first off I will start off with Skitty go Yelled out Kagome. Meow...Say's Skitty.

Poochyena Say's Iyame.

So how will there battle true out what happens next chapter. Keep reading and find out. the new chapter soon be up soon.


	10. Group B final catch

Pokémon masters

Group B part 4.

Iyame... we will be using 2 Pokémon a double battle Spoke Kagome. That not fair Spoke up Saiya. She only has 1 Pokémon Relied Taiki. Yeah and we don't know anything about double battles yet Say's Inuyasha.

we won't learn those till 11th grade Spoke up Yaten. So what big deal Replied Kagome. find 2 on 2 is just find with Me Replied Iyame. You only have 1 Pokémon Replied Koga. No I have 2 Pokémon while I was out in the forest I caught myself a Pokémon Replied Iyame.

Then bring it on Spoke Kagome. Now Skitty, Ducklett come on out Yelled Kagome. Ducklett Spoke her new Pokémon. Alright Shadow, and Purrloin come on out Spoke Iyame.

Ah what that Pokémon Spoke Kagome surprised.

It a Purrloin Spoke up Taiki. I hope it strong Say's Saiya. Don't worry She will kick her ass for sure Replied Yaten.

Find have it your way Spoke Kagome. Now Ducklett use water gun and Skitty pound Yelled out Kagome. Oh no you don't Purrloin used Attract Yelled out Iyame. Purrloin...has she made Ducklett and Skitty fall under it spell. Nice work now use Pursuit Yelled out Iyame. Shadow dig to knock out Skitty Spoke Iyame. Bark...Replied Shadow.

No Skitty, Ducklett Yelled out Kagome. Ducklett shake it off and by using water gun on yourself Called out Kagome. and Skitty uses double slap on yourself Replied Kagome. has both Pokémon woke up from there love state.

Now Skitty blizzard and Ducklett wing attack Yelled out Kagome. No Shadow Yelled Iyame. Um you did good it looks like your tired but battling Purrloin from before you take a good rest Spoke Iyame.

Give up you don't stand a chance Say's Kagome. I can still win this fight Replied Iyame. Purrloin used sand attack to blind Her Pokémon Called out Iyame.

Purr...Has it did has it was told to do. Alright now shadow claw Yelled out Iyame. Ducklett is unable to battle Spoke up Taiki. Ducklett return how could I've got a weak Pokémon Spoke Kagome.

It not weak you just didn't train it eoff yet after all this is Ducklett's first Battle Replied Iyame. You will pay for this Yelled Kagome.

both trainers are down to 1 Pokémon each who will be the winner Spoke out Saiya. OK Skitty Use tackle Yelled Kagome. Purrloin glare Replied Iyame.

Iyame is good the fact she just caught her first Pokémon Replied Taiki. that what I love about her she reads and learns about each Pokémon's powers and weakness Replied Yaten.

Now quick attack and then use Slash to finish it off Yelled Iyame. No...no I can't lose not to weak Iyame Spoke Kagome. well it would look like she not so weak anymore Kagome Spoke Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha why must you be mean to Me cried Kagome. cause your a bitch to everyone Replied Inuyasha. Has Kagome gave Koga and Look then jump onto Inuyasha. what are you doing Yelled Inuyasha.

What the hell spoke everyone.

Has Koga took picture of this, Has Kagome force a Kiss on Inuyasha even though his back was turn and you could only see Kagome's Eye's shut and kissing Inuyasha who was confused at first He didn't have time to react fast eoff before Koga made it look like they kiss.

Stop it get off of Me Yelled Inuyasha throwing her to the ground well he didn't hurt her but drop her to the ground. Oh Baby I miss kissing you I wish you would just go back out with Me Replied Kagome. I wouldn't want a women like you ever again Yelled Inuyasha trying to walk away now.

Has Kagome ran up to Inuyasha grabbing his arm putting her head on it like a love stuck Puppy. Koga hated this feeling but he knew the real reason they were doing this for.

What the hell was that all about Asks Saiya. I don't know but I better go help him out Spoke Taiki. Yeah looks like he going to need it Spoke Rin.

be careful Saiya Say's Iyame sitting beside Yaten. I will be find Spoke Saiya running after Inuyasha.

Koga had gotten eoff picture's to make it look like Kagome and Inuyasha were having Sex in the woods Kagome pulled on her shirt and a few other places on Inuyasha So when she jump on him trying to seduce him into sleeping her. like her hands trying to go down his pants. but he try to pulled them away fast eoff but Koga got the picture anyway. everything look wrong but it wasn't true at all.

Has the other's sat waiting for him to return Saiya ran into a Pokémon by mistake and got it mad while he ran away a brave Oddish came out to stave him.

thanks for using your stun spore Oddish Replied Saiya. The Oddish was happy it was there too She like this boy and began following him around.

Kagome get off me Yelled Inuyasha this time really throwing her hard to the ground. Kagome we got everything we wanted now let go Spoke Koga.

running off to trip over a Venonat get out of my way. Houndour flamethrower now Yelled Koga.

Growling has it growl and then use it flame's to hit pour Venonat. Ah that was easy now Poke ball go Yelled out Koga. got ya your going to need some training Replied Koga smiling and began running away again.

What does he mean you got what you wanted Asks Inuyasha. I don't think Serena will want to be your girlfriend for much longer Inuyasha Spoke Kagome. What do you mean what did you do Kagome Yelled Inuyasha. You will find out when we get back to School Replied Kagome running back to camp.

What did she do and why wouldn't Serena stay with Me Yelled out Inuyasha hitting a Tree that a Scyther was resting in and it got angry from being woken up.

Oh crap Spoke Inuyasha moving out of the way as the Scyther tried to attack Him. That was Slash Attack it one strong Pokémon Replied Inuyasha. Prince I need you now Called out Inuyasha.

Scyther...Yelled out Scyther. Oh Man I really piss it off Spoke Inuyasha. OK Prince uses your Take down now Yelled out Inuyasha. has Scyther uses double team to miss the attack. Man this is so cool your going to be my Pokémon Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Meanwhile back at Camp.

Taiki, found some of his Pokémon food being eaten by an Gloom. Hey there buddy you hungry Asks Taiki smiling. Gloom...gloom Spoke up Gloom your a flower Pokémon I love grass Pokémon hey would you like to come with Me Asks Taiki not really wanted to battle with it if he didn't have too.

Gloom Replied Happy with the food it was eating and just jump into the ball in Taiki's hands look like I caught a Gloom. No fair I wanted a Gloom Replied Kagome. I'm going to go catch one Spoke Kagome. You can't catch another Pokémon Kagome those are the rules Replied Yaten.

Has Saiya look and Look but could not find Inuyasha. Maybe he return to camp I should find out with the others I shouldn't be alone out here anyway Replied Saiya. Oddish Replied the wild Oddish. Hey I'm sorry I never thanks you for saving my life here take this it Poke block for grass Pokémon you'll like it Spoke Saiya.

Oddish...Oddish Yelled out a Happy Oddish. I guess you like it a lot Replied Saiya. Oddish has it jump onto his shoulder. Hey would you like to come with me I would love to have you on my team and in my music Band has well Say's Saiya' Oddish Replied a happy Oddish dancing on the ground now.

I believe you were born to be a dancer Replied Saiya. Has he caught Oddish so now all the Band kids got there first Pokémon.

Rin went to get a few more sticks for the fire to roast the marshmallows for smores to eat. When She came across a Ditto it copy Her Pokémon and she caught it inside her poke ball.

mean while Inuyasha was still battling a stubborn Scyther he use the poke ball 4 times he was a strong Pokémon alright.

OK Prince uses Swift to counter out it double team then used Shadow ball right away Yelled out Inuyasha. Scyther...spoke up a confused Scyther. now dig Yelled out Inuyasha.

Great work now let finish it off Spoke Inuyasha.  
Scyther Yelled Scyther using it Ferry cutter attack on Eevee.

No Prince are you Ok Asks Inuyasha.

Man he strong alright just all the more reason to catch it Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Prince use sand attack and then used Take down to knock it down Called out Inuyasha.  
Eveeee... Replied Prince attacking with all it straight it had left.

Now this is it Scyther your Mine Replied Inuyasha. Now Poke ball go Yelled out Inuyasha catching Scyther finally.

Wow it took 5 time's trying to catch you Scyther your going to make a great Pokémon for Me some day and I can't wait to battle with you side by side Replied Inuyasha smiling at his Poke ball in his hands.

Had return to the group and the next Morning they all headed back to the drop off to get on the bus to go to Vermillion city.

I can't wait to get back and have bath Spoke Kagome. I must say I'm going to miss camping out in the wild it was fun Replied Iyame talking to the boys.

Yeah at least we all got are first Pokémon Spoke Taiki. Hey what Pokémon did you catch Taiki Asks Saiya. This flower Pokémon here I will show you Spoke Taiki. Gloom come on out Spoke Taiki.

Hey you got the same Pokémon has Me Replied Saiya. You have a gloom too Saiya Asks Inuyasha. NO I have an Oddish the beginning stage of Gloom I want it to evolve into a Blossom with a Sun stone later on plus it loves to dance and we need more grass Pokémon with are band Replied Saiya.

Sweet I want my Gloom to evolve into a Vileplume Replied Taiki. Sweet Spoke Saiya.

Well what about you Yaten what did you catch anyway we never ask you yet Asks Inuyasha. I caught a Deerling Replied Yaten. take a look Spoke Yaten smiling. It so cute Replied Taiki. Yeah it the season Pokémon each season it coat chances Replied Yaten. That a cool Pokémon to have in are band Replied Saiya. Yeah Spoke Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha did you ever catch anything Asks Yaten. Yes I did catch a Pokémon a strong it took me 5 time's to throw a Poke ball Replied Inuyasha. It must be one strong Pokémon Replied Taiki. It is I caught a Scyther Replied Inuyasha. Sweet can we see it for a min Replied Iyame.

I hope it won't freak out but yes I guess it alright Replied Inuyasha. Scyther come say hello to everyone Called out Inuyasha.

Scyther Replied a Happy Scyther.

Hey how about you Rin did you caught anything Asks Iyame. Yes I did I caught a Ditto Replied Rin smiling. a weak Ditto they can't fight Spoke Kagome. Can too Replied Rin.

Well you all caught some great Pokémon Replied Max. Yes and I must say Inuyasha catching a Scyther isn't easy you did great with your first catch Spoke Ash. Pikachu Replied Ash's Pikachu.

Thanks back in the ball Scyther it time the bus leave's now Spoke Inuyasha. You too Gloom Spoke Taiki. Oddish you too my little beauty Replied Saiya. Come back Deerling Spoke up Yaten. OK You too Shadow Spoke Iyame. Purrloin Spoke Purrloin laying on Iyame's lap.

It look's like Purrloin want to stay out Spoke Max. It alright but no stealing any one's food or shiny things Replied Iyame. Purr...Has Purrloin feel asleep on Her lap.

I can't wait to see Serena again soon I miss her so much Spoke Inuyasha. You want see her for a while yet Spoke Ash. Why not Asks Inuyasha. Because the bus that goes out to the volcano take a long time to get there so we won't be seeing them in school were going to Vermillion to meet up with the Ocean group A Replied Max.

Oh So Serena won't be back at School when we get back Asks Inuyasha. Nope at least another week Spoke Ash. Man this suck Spoke Inuyasha. You will see her soon Inuyasha Spoke Saiya. I know Replied Inuyasha.

Well that it for this pick up everyone on the bus now Spoke Ash. OK has everyone even Misty got on the bus.

So how all of you do Asks Kikyo. Find I caught a Ducklett Spoke Kagome. You mean the one you stole from Iyame Say's Yaten. She stole her Pokémon Asks Max. Yes Iyame was about to catch it when Kagome threw her Poke ball first Replied Yaten.

That is ageist the rules Yelled out Ash. It Ok Professor Ash. If I had caught Ducklett then I wouldn't have my beautiful Purrloin Spoke up Iyame. So I'm OK she took it I like this Pokémon even more Say's Iyame. Well OK just this once but Kagome for not catching a Pokémon on your own you will be remove with it Spoke Max.

What you can't do that Yelled Kagome. It wasn't yours to catch you cheated on your test in catching your own Pokémon by yourself so it will be going to Perfessor Oak in stand hand it over Replied Misty. Find it was a weak Pokémon anyways it lost it first Pokémon who needs a weak Pokémon Replied Kagome.

Iyame Scent you were going to catch this Pokémon and you acted like adult has for extra points and all we are going to give you your Pokémon please hand over one of your Poke ball Please Spoke Misty. OK here SPoke Iyame. Now when we return to school this Pokémon will belong to you Say's Ash.

So you mean I will be given Ducklett the first Pokémon I battle Asks Iyame. Yes you see in stand of making big scene about losing it to Kagome you went and caught a Purrloin but you were honest and loving to all of your Pokémon and we can see that this Pokémon should be rightfully Yours Replied Misty Smiling.

Thanks a lot Spoke Iyame. But how ever because you got 3 Pokémon in stand of 2 Pokémon the next time we go on a school trip you will have to stay be hide so that other may catch up to you after all they only have 2 and now you have 3 Pokémon Say's Max. I under stand Professor Max thanks Replied Iyame smiling.

That wonderful news Babe Replied Yaten. thanks I have a water type and two dark type Pokémon and normal type is well Replied Iyame smiling.

Everyone was headed back to school.

Well that all for group A, B. what will happen with Group C and is there something wrong at the Volcano something seem to be very wrong with the Pokémon but what could it be find out and I'll show you.

Till next Chapter hope you Enjoy the Chapter.


	11. Everyone's first catch but Serena part 1

Pokémon masters

Group C part 1.

Ok everyone off the bus Spoke up May. Has they all grab there Bags out of the cargo hold. everyone was told to line up. SO did everyone get all there stuff then Asks Brock. Yes Sir Spoke all the student's.

OK sent we are on a Volcano you will be sleeping inside these cabins Spoke up Brock. Why are we sleeping in Cabins for Asks Sango. Well the ground it a little rocky and no one can sleep like that Replied May. True Replied Amara.

OK Sango, Holly, and Amy, and Sky In cabin 1 Spoke Brock reading the rooms off for team groups. then there's Amara, Michelle, Mina, And Serena Spoke May reading off the other list.

Great Spoke Mina. And Leta, Rai, Miroku Spoke Brock. and do keep your hands to yourself please Replied May.

Keep in mind there are other student here as well so please don't make them angry Replied Brock. Has they all went into there cabins to put there stuff down for now.

Hi there you must be they students from Saffron city Spoke up Mina smiling.

Yes we are Spoke another girl.

My Name is Hotaru Replied a girl with black short hair She was pretty much a tom boy look, and this is My Pokémon Quilava My Cyndaquil just evolved 3 day's ago Replied Hotaru. Wow so that what Cyndaquil Evolves into Say's Sango. Yep it is Replied Hotaru.

Hi I'm Alexis Spoke up a Sweet girl with Black hair some what look like Kagome but much nicer and cuter. and this is My Pokémon Partner Ponyta Replied Rin Smiling at her horse Pokémon. but I like to call her Calypso Replied Alexis. She beautiful Spoke Serena. Yeah She is I want one too Replied Rai smiling happy to see a fire Pokémon.

But why you nickname her Calypso for Asks Miroku. I love that name I thought it was perfect for her Replied Alexis.

And I'm Trista it nice to meet you all Spoke Trista. and this Psychic Pokémon partner of Mine is Natu, Replied Trista. Sweet but it looks like it a walking head though Spoke Michelle. well it is a walking head for now replied Trista. Um weird Pokémon why would you want that has a starter Pokémon Asks Amara.

Because I want to catch Psychic Pokémon Replied Trista. Um sounds good to Me Replied Sango. Same here Replied Serena and Mina at the same time.

So let go catch are first Pokémon Amara Spoke Michelle. Alright let go then Spoke Amara. Hey can I come with you two Asks Serena. Not a chance you don't got the guts to hang with us Replied Amara.

that was just cruel Replied Alexis. They never allow newbie in there group ever Replied Mina.

Well Mina let go out and see what we can find Spoke up Hotaru. Sure love too go out and find one Spoke Mina smiling. Us too Replied Sango come on Miroku. Rai come with Me Spoke Mina. Girls you too Replied Mina. OK spoke Leta and the other's along with Leta's boyfriend following her too.

aren't you coming Serena Asks Miroku. NO not right away I will wait a little while the bus ride what long and I would like a nap first Spoke Serena taken her time.

OK see you later replied all girls.

Has they walk around for a bit Rai, was the first one to catch a Pokémon She caught a Charmander Yeah you will become a strong Pokémon Charmander Replied Rai. You did good but Charmander was only a baby after all Replied Amy.

SO I will raise it just find Spoke Rai. Now I'm going to watch you all catch your Pokémon Say's Rai. I have to say this little guy did put up a big fight Said Rai. No kidding no Pokémon's easy to catch Replied Mina. unless your catching a Caterpie Say's Sky.

Has everyone look some More Miroku had his Abra battle a Magby in the lava pit He had a hard time trying to catch it but all of a sudden Abra Evolved into Kadabra given him the upper hand in catching it too.

I got it Yelled out Miroku. Sweet nice work Replied Sango.

OK Meowth what do you think we could catch Asks Sango. Meowth Replied Kirara.

Hey what that Pokémon Asks Leta. Ya what Pokémon Asks Sango. That one Spoke Leta pointing her finger at a fire Pokémon that look strong. Has a Combusken came out of now where.

What that Pokémon Asks Mina.

It a Combusken a very strong Pokémon it a fighting type and fire Replied Amy.

Do you want this fighting Pokémon Leta I know how much you like fighting types too Replied Sango. No you go for it Sango Replied Leta. beside Pichu can't use much Power yet so I have to find something a little more in Pichu league Replied Leta.

Alright let go Kirara Spoke Sango. Meowth Spoke up Kirara getting ready to fight.

Combusken use sky upper cut has a start off move. Watch out Kirara Called out Sango. Man it fast Spoke Sango yeah it is Replied Miroku. Ok Kirara uses Ferry swipes Replied Sango. Meowth Replied Kirara. Now thunderbolt Called out Sango.

Catch it now Sango before it run away Yelled out Amy. OK got ya now Spoke Sango. Poke ball go Replied Sango.

Yeah I did it I caught a Combusken Replied a happy Sango. now I have 2 Pokémon Replied Sango. Great work baby replied Miroku. let go show Serena at new Pokémon everyone.

Though out that hole day everyone but Serena caught a Pokémon but she wasn't rushing she wanted to find a Pokémon the slow way and understand it weakness and straight's She was outside drawing a Pokémon in her note book she sometime draw Pokémon when watching them in the wild.

Wow those Arcanine are really strong Pokémon Whispered Serena study them some more she got really close to it she was no more then 10 feet away from it.

Has everyone ran inside the cabin.

Serena you'll never believe what I caught Yelled out Sango and well everyone but She wasn't in the cabin anymore.

Where is she? Asks Mina. I don't know Asks Mina Carrying her new Pansear a fire Pokémon and also a Monkey. plus it has two others that look a lot like it but there not fire type. One is grass Pokémon and the other one is a water type. Pansage and panpour there the three of the same Pokémon just different type of powers.

I don't know Spoke Amy who caught herself a Torkoal a fire type also a turtle Pokémon. Leta and finally caught herself a Pokémon well more like it follow her because of all the great food in her bag it kept eating her food so she used her food has bate and caught a Fenekin and little fox fire Pokémon ( one of the newer Pokémon. I'm using all that I can right now).

Let go see what she up too OK Replied Sango. Yeah Say's Miroku and the girls.

that all for this chapter what kind of trouble can the students get into keep reading and find out. Bye for now on to writing the next chapter.


	12. Serena's gone part 2

Pokémon masters

Group C part 2.

Serena was trying to get really close to the Arcanine hoping they would trust her but they seem to be very distress out but why would they be angry.

Finally the leader of the pack growled out howling into the air after all it was about sundown and it was getting dark. but more or less the Arcanine Seen Serena's hiding be hide a bush Spying on it pack.

Wait hold on I won't hurt you Please calm down Arcanine Please Asks Serena.

Growl...Has it made it sounds worst then before it was really mad. It Ok I'm a friend Replied Serena smiling showing now fear at all. the Arcanine was confused weather it should trust her or not.

It Ok I won't hurt you Spoke Serena speaking so soft that the leader of the pack was calming down.

meanwhile.

Serena Yelled out everyone where she is?.

She knows she not suppose to go off all alone Replied Sango worried about her. She find she knows Pokémon more then we do Replied Miroku. True she does have a great Mom and Dad for learning about Pokémon Replied Mina.

I wish my Parents were Like Serena's Spoke Sango. Be quite Spoke Miroku. that rude Miroku No look it Serena and a group of dog Pokémon Replied Miroku cutting them all off from speaking anymore.

Those are Arcanine it what my Growlithe will evolve into with a fire stone Replied Rai. those are mean though in the wild Replied Rai.

What she doing Asks Mina. Be quite you don't want to spook those Arcanine and there Baby's Say's Rai. Right they all said has they all went quite watching Serena. Look it eating out of Her hands Replied Mina. That so cool but how did she get so close to it Asks Sango. I don't know Replied Miroku.

There you go you see I'm your friend you have nothing to be scare of Replied Serena smiling at the beautiful Arcanine. Woof...has the Arcanine was being nice now it lick her in the face.

Here how about a piece of Meat Asks Serena. Bark...bark...Replied Arcanine, and a few more came over to Serena. She surrounded by the hole pack it was the coolest thing ever she thought.

That Incredible Replied Rai. I have try my hole life to get near wild Pokémon and never could do that Spoke Rai. Nore I spoke Sango. Us either Replied Mina. Yeah Spoke Miroku. watching some more.

Ah... what was that Spoke Serena.

Has a Helicopter came flying over head throwing out a hock of some kind out of the cargo hole. I have finally caught these strong and rear Pokémon and now they will make me some great Money Spoke up a Man in the Helicopter.

You won't get away with this Yelled Serena angry. I already did now for me to catch the rest of the pack to make me rich Replied the man. No way Eevee. Use Shadow ball at the Helicopter Spoke Serena. Eveeeeeeee... Yelled out Eevee.

Ah...oh no he block it Spoke Serena. Hold on Serena were coming Spoke up well everyone came running with there Pokémon out and attacking. They were winning at first.

Has there teacher came running with a officer next to them saying there was Pokémon pooching up on the volcano and they had to stop it but no one knew how to stop them.

Arcanine, Growlithe scream out Serena. No he's going to get away again Spoke Officer Jenny. No he won't yelled Serena grabbing on to Arcanine has the net came down over the rest of the pack and taken her away.

No Serena... Yelled out Brock and May both knowing there responsible for her makes it hard to let her get into danger like this. Oh no what can we do now Asks Mina sacred for Serena all of them were worried. Miroku didn't even want to know how Inuyasha would react to this either.

No he can't get away I will try to bring her back I promise Spoke Officer Jenny. Now come on out Charizard Called out Jenny. Now after that Helicopter spoke up Jenny.

Has they try has hard has they could the one Man bought out a Weezing and order it to use Smoke screen to help them get away.

No that can be they got away Replied Jenny. She return telling them all what happen and the only thing that she could do is keep looking for the thief's But to keep all other students safe they were order to leave and return to school right away.

has Much has Brock and May wanted to do something they couldn't so they would have to let the Cop's do there job and pray that Serena comes back safe.

What will we tell Inuyasha Miroku Asks Sango crying. I don't know She was so brave she didn't even think twice about protecting those Pokémon from those poachers Replied Miroku.

I hope they will find her Replied Mina. Us to Cried the girls. Amara and Michelle didn't think Meat ball head was so brave has to help out like that they were wrong about her but there was nothing they could do unless they all had a flying type that could handle heat and they all don't have one so there wasn't anything they could do.

May was holding Serena's Eevee that she never had the chance to bring back inside her Poke ball. Eveeee... cried out Eve has she began crying like crazy. We will find her we promise Spoke May trying to calm it down.

Well...well...well Replied the Man looking at Serena She was given him angry eyes.

Were going to be so rich with all these Arcanine's Replied the first man. Yeah and people will pay high prices for a real Arcanine and those Baby's Replied another Man. Yeah Replied the man who caught them.

You leave them alone Yelled Serena angry. Oh right what do we do with the girl then Asks the Man Paul. maybe we can drop her off in the woods make sure she drowns Replied Nick. Good Idea then no one can find her Replied Paul. Your murders Replied Serena. Yes well you would have live a longer life if you stay out of are way Spoke Nick.

They all went up to the front of the plan leaving her in the frozen cargo hold.

It freezing Spoke Serena. Has Arcanine look at Her. He knew that She tried to Protect them all even getting herself caught has well.

bark...woof Spoke up Arcanine. What wrong Boy Asks Serena freezing even more. Has it wrap itself around her more. thanks so much Arcanine I'm sorry I failed you Arcanine I'm a horrible Trainer Spoke Serena crying. Arcanine made weird sounds too, Arcanine started crying to feeling her pain.

has it lick her in the face again. Thanks boy I needed that I can't give up I have to protect you and your Pack we have to get you back safely and I promise you I will safe you I promise Spoke Serena hugging him back bark...Replied a Happy Arcanine.

Back at school.

So has the Bus pulled up to the School, no one knew why the bus was back so early it didn't look good. everyone went to welcome back the other group. but there was 1 person Missing Serena where is she?.

What happen Brock Asks Ash. Your not suppose to be back yet Spoke up Max. There was a promble on the volcano Replied May holding Serena's Eevee. Eveeee Replied a crying Eevee.

Isn't that Serena's Eevee Asks Misty. Yes it is She not with us at the moment Replied Brock trying not to cry. What happen Brock you need to tell me everyone yelled out Professor Oak walking up to them all now.

this must be bad if Professor Oak is being called out Spoke up Yaten. very much and were is Serena Asks Iyame. that what I want to know Replied Inuyasha.

Eevee Spoke Inuyasha seeing Serena's Eevee in May's arms not Serena's he didn't care anymore if they were teachers or not he wanted to know where is girlfriend was.

Professors Please tell me what happen why is Serena's Eevee here but she not Asks Inuyasha being respectful has possible.

That what we were about to say to Professor Oak here Inuyasha Spoke Brock. Ah what do you mean Asks Inuyasha's group listing in. There was Pokémon Pooching on the Volcano but the time we got there Serena was trying to fight the Poachers off herself but when a man pulled a sneaky attack to catch some Pokémon Serena jump in the way and was caught with the wild Pokémon she was trying to protect Replied May crying too.

Officer Jenny went after her right away but She lost them. there was nothing we could do we don't have a flying Pokémon and it to hot in that aria Replied Brock. I see so we were told for all other students safety to return to school right away Spoke May.

So She gone just like that Spoke Inuyasha feeling angry, hurt all kinds of feelings.

Sorry Inuyasha but yes She is let just hope Jenny find her Replied Professor Oak. Yes other wise I would hate to tell her Parents that she missing Replied May.

Eveeeeeeee... cried out Eevee. Miss May, might I have Serena's Eevee stay with Me till we find Serena or some kind of news Her Eevee knows me and I think Serena would want her to be with something she knows Cried out Inuyasha.

May look at everyone else. Oak said yes. Alright Inuyasha Eevee is yours for now Replied May. thank you Replied Inuyasha taken Serena's Eevee.

That all for now hope you enjoyed this chapter I will work on another one soon.

How will Serena think to get out before the guys try to kill her. what can she do how can she safe the Pokémon keep reading and find out.


	13. Serena gets out of trouble part 3

Pokémon masters

Group C part 2.

Serena was trying to think of a way out of Her cage. Hey that right I have Dads old Pocket knife he said it would come in handy some day and I can use this hair clip to unlock the cage Spoke up Serena. now the perfect time to use them all Replied Serena smiling. She manage to unlock the cage it took a while but she got it open.

She tired to be very quite. of course some of the Pokémon that were all in cages were making a lot of Sounds. quite guys we don't want to get caught Replied Serena cutting the ropes then unlocking gates to Pokémon's cages.

What the hell do you think your doing you brat Yelled out Paul. Oh no fly away run do anything but just get away Yelled out Serena. to all the Pokémon that were caught, there were Ninetails, baby vupixs, fire Pokémon, Feraligatr water Pokémon, Marill another water Pokémon, and Charizard, Blastoise, and little babies of there's, it was sad seeing them all lock up like this. She even found flying Pokémon too.

She help them all get away.

You little brat you let all of are catches get away Yelled out Paul angry. What going on out here Asks Nick. She let the Pokémon out Yelled out Paul sent they were close to the ground they all were able to jump so the water Pokémon jump into the water and everyone else got out and jump and flew away Spoke Paul.

Now your going to get yours Princess Replied Nick. Get reed of Her now Yelled Nick angry for losing his money making Pokémon.

Put Me down Yelled Serena, Has She used a Powerful Kick attack on his face.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...My beautiful face Cried out Paul. you will regret that you little brat Yelled Paul. Get her Yelled out Paul. right away sir has the hold crew were trying to get her there Helicopter was more like a ship in the sky if you asks Serena how big it was.

Punch...kick...slam...kick...punch. man this is tiring Spoke Serena.

Got you now you brat I hope enjoy your flight Spoke Paul throwing her out of the plane.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...Screaming ...Has Serena fell she thought it was all over for Her but then She felt herself hit something very soft and it was fast moving. She open her eyes seeing Arcanine had caught her on it back.

Arcanine you came back for Me Asks Serena. Bark... Replied Arcanine smiling. Alright Boy let get them Called out Serena. Growl...Has began growling.

Oh No She still alive Spoke Nick. She riding an untrained Arcanine She didn't even catch it Spoke Paul. NO fair Replied Nick,

Ok Arcanine Use Extreme Speed to catch up to them Spoke up Serena. Growl...bark...Has it did has it was told. It moving to fast Replied Paul getting sacred now. just keep flying Spoke Nick.

Arcanine Flamethrower now Say's Serena. Growled has it attack with flamethrower. No were hit were going down yelled out Nick. There going down let round them up for Officer Jenny Replied Serena. bark...Bark...Replied Arcanine.

Great now we can't fly anymore this is all your flaut Yelled Nick. My flaut Replied Paul. if you took care of her before hand this wouldn't if happen Replied Nick. Now if your done fighting with each other your going to officer Jenny, for Pokémon poaching Yelled out Serena.

You'll be sorry you ever mess it with the poaching brothers Replied Nick. Well will you guys come quietly or do we have to tie you up are self's Replied Serena sitting on Arcanine back Were not threw yet Yelled Paul. Yeah yelled the rest of them.

Go Weezing poison gas now Yelled Nick. Fire blast Arcanine. Called out Serena. Ekes uses your acid now Replied Paul. now Arcanine Extreme Speed to get out of the way Yelled Serena.

Growl...has it move so fast they miss there attacks. Fire spin now Arcanine Yelled out Serena. They were burn like crazy but knock out. take that you jerks Spoke Serena smiling. let tie them up Spoke Serena smiling. Bark...bark...Replied Arcanine.

Alright let bring them to officer Jenny right now Spoke Serena. has She tie them to a tree. OK let go find a town were we can turn them in Spoke Serena. Bark...Replied Arcanine.

You all guard them and make sure they don't get away Spoke up Serena. Bark...Ark...has they all replied to her has a yes in staying put. They were running for a while She has also look though there ship and Pockets and found a wanted Poster for those two man.

There's the town there Spoke Serena smiling. Hey there's my school too I wasn't so fair was I Asks Serena looking at Arcanine, then again we have been running for a while scent the mountains Replied Serena.

bark...bark. Replied Arcanine. Let go Say's Serena smiling at him. has it ran all the way to the school she figure they could call Officer Jenny to pick those guys up.

Meanwhile.

Eevee has Serena's Eevee cry most the time scent she was with Inuyasha, His Eevee tried to cheer Her up but it was no use She miss Serena So much. She was still sad She wasn't eating at all. Nore could Inuyasha though.

Come on Eevee you must eat Something Spoke up Sango. Eevee... replied Eve. I know you miss Serena we all do but She wouldn't want you to get sick Spoke Miroku.

Has they were about to give up Serena's Eevee's ears went up like crazy and began smelling out. What up girl Asks Inuyasha. Eevee Smile Eevee started to run out to the front yard, but no one saw anything there. what wrong Eevee Asks Iyame. Something wrong with her Spoke Yaten.

Serena's Back Yelled out Sky. What Yelled Inuyasha jumping up to Sky's face. Are you sure about that Sky Asks Leta. I saw her riding a Pokémon but yes I was on the roof tops with my Pokémon and saw her coming this way Spoke Sky with both his new Pokémon Sitting on his shoulders. His Emolga and thunder Pokémon and flying, and then there was his evolved Pidgeotto sitting on his shoulder.

Everyone was talking about it and the Professor saw her coming for them. She aright Spoke May. She manage to get away but how Asks Ash. She riding an Arcanine Replied Brock. those are not an easy catch Spoke Max. She one of my best student ever Replied Brock. Are's too Replied Ash.

I can't believe she riding one of those Rai, surprised.

Slow down Easy Boy Spoke Serena rubbing his neck now slowing him down. they both stop.

Eeeeveee Yelled out Serena's Eevee. Oh Eevee your Ok Spoke Serena. Eevee Spoke her Eevee. I miss you too Eve and guess what I finally got a good nickname for you Spoke Serena smiling. Eveee... Replied Eevee. NO more just calling you Eve. from now on your name is Luna Replied Serena.

Eevee Spoke Luna agreeing she like the name.

Serena were glade you are not harm Spoke Professor oak. I'm so sorry I worried you all Spoke Serena. Why did you go off alone in the first place your supposed to stay with your group at all times Replied Max.

Because of this Spoke Serena handing over her Sketch book. Ah has they all look at it these are amazing Serena Spoke Professor Oak.

I'm sorry I wasn't in a group but I can't draw Pokémon when theres others around Me other's make to much noisy and Pokémon it take great skill in getting close to them in the wild, Sorry about that plus I like to study Pokémon so please forgive Me Spoke Serena.

Alright because you had good idea at the time to study a Pokémon before going out and catching it I will give you an A plus in your work Spoke Professor Oak. Truly Spoke Serena. Yes and the fact you caught a high level Pokémon like Arcanine here you got to be the bravest child I have ever met yet Spoke Professor Oak.

Thanks Professor Oak that means a lot to me hearing it come from you but your wrong about what thing Replied Serena.

Ah what is that my dear Asks Professor Oak. Arcanine isn't My Pokémon I never caught him in my Poke ball Replied Serena. You mean to tell me you are riding an untrained Pokémon Replied Kagome who couldn't belive Serena was riding a wild Pokémon.

Yes I never caught Arcanine he help me and I help him that is all and I also came here to show Officer Jenny where the Poachers that caught all the missing Pokémon and Me Say's Serena.

You know where they are Spoke Miroku. Yes I know Arcanine and I tie them to a tree so they couldn't get away we battle them off and then tie them up so the cops could pick them up Replied Serena smiling.

Um good plan Serena I will call officer Jenny right away Spoke Brock. Please don't go calling her for a date Spoke Misty. AH...ah what make you think I would do that again Spoke Brock. please your like an open book Spoke Misty.

ah man Replied brock. about 15 min, later Officer Jenny pulled over to talk.

So you were saying you got the wanted thief's Asks Jenny. that right are top Student Serena here caught them Spoke Professor Oak. You but she just a child yet Spoke Jenny. Yes but she a student that rounded up two thief's with a wild Pokémon Spoke up Professor Oak.

Um I must say that is amazing Spoke Jenny. Ok I can show you were they are Spoke Serena. Very well let go men Spoke Jenny calling back to her other cops.

OK Arcanine let show them were to go OK Spoke Serena. Wait Serena I'm coming with you Say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha Replied Serena. Growl...Growled out Arcanine. It OK he my Boyfriend he safe Ok Spoke Serena patting him on the back of the head. Bark... bark...Replied Arcanine, He's OK come let go get on and hold on tight Spoke Serena. I will never let go of you again Replied Inuyasha.

Ok let go Arcanine Replied Serena smiling. Bark...Spoke up Arcanine running back to where they came from.

How much farther Asks Jenny. not much longer where we tie them up at Replied Serena. Has Inuyasha held tight on Serena he was glade to see her again. and the fact they both were riding a wild Pokémon.

Ah there they are Spoke Serena.

Paul, Nick. and Jim. you all are under arrest Say's Officer Jenny.. Has they all started putting them in the truck. You brat I would of gotten away with everything if you didn't get in my way you better watch your back cause I'll get you for this Yelled Paul.

You treated my girl again I will hurt you Spoke Inuyasha, punching him in the face. Alright put them all in Spoke Jenny. Well Serena thanks for the help Spoke Jenny driving off.

well has for all of you Arcanine and Growlithe are free to go home Say's Serena. Howl...has the hole pack started howling. and took off.

Well take us back to school now Arcanine and then you too can go home Replied Serena. before they left the Arcanine Inuyasha and Serena were riding look at it pack and another Arcanine understood.

that this would be the last time they would see of there old leader.

back at school.

There it is Spoke Serena. Man it getting so late Replied Serena. No kidding Spoke Inuyasha.

Thank god you both made it back on time Spoke Ash. and every other teacher. the other kids were sent home hours ago but the teachers waited.

Well everything is taken care of Professor Oak Spoke Serena. Very good job Serena Replied Professor Oak.

Now for you Arcanine A promise is a Promise I promise I would help you to be free from those man and take care of you and I did so your free to go home now Spoke Serena petting his head Goodbye Spoke Serena almost crying now.

Oh Serena I must say it take a great skill in controlling an Arcanine and you did very well Spoke Professor Max. thanks Max. has she look at Arcanine. You can go now Say's Serena.

has She and Inuyasha started to walk away.

Bark...bark..Spoke up Arcanine jumping up to her licking her in the face. Arcanine why won't you go your free now Asks Serena.

I think Arcanine has chosen Serena Replied Professor Oak. What do you mean chosen Asks Serena. I believe Arcanine wishes to stay has your Pokémon and friend Say's Professor Oak.

Is that true do you truly want to stay here with Me Asks Serena smiling. Bark...Smile a happy Arcanine. Alright then welcome to the team Arcanine Replied Serena holding out a Pokémon. Bark. Has Arcanine touch it and went on inside her Poke ball.

Look's like you caught your 2nd Pokémon Spoke Ash. Yes I guess I did Spoke Serena smiling at her poke ball. Thank you Arcanine Say's Serena kissing her Poke ball. Let go home Inuyasha Say's Serena.

Yeah bye Professor's Replied Inuyasha.

well that girl has a great future in store for her she will make a great trainer Spoke Brock. yeah she will Replied Misty. let us all go home now Spoke Ash.

Well that all for this chapter hope you like it take care for now. till next time.


	14. Kagome's evil and big Surpized

Pokémon masters

Serena and Inuyasha finally got to go on there date together and Serena agree to be his full time girlfriend.

Morning girls Spoke up Serena hanging with the girls. So how things go with Inuyasha on Saturday Asks Leta smiling. Find we talk we laugh I even met his new Pokémon Scyther Replied Serena smiling. Yeah He took forever in catching it Replied Iyame walking up to them all.

All the girls were talking about Serena's being the top student in the hole school already. Leta, Mina, Rai, Amy, Sango, And Iyame were all like the best of friends and Sisters.

Alright everyone we have a great day a head of us please come into the class room Spoke up All teachers. Yes Professors Replied all student's.

Hey Baby last night was great thanks for well everything Spoke Inuyasha blushing hard. Yeah and Dinner was great too but you know you don't have to use big money to impress me I like you for who you are not because of your background being pour I could care less about that Say's Serena.

You truly love Me even if I can never give you Richest Asks Inuyasha. I don't care about Money I care about a person's heart Replied Serena. I love you I know it sounds early to say that because we've only known each other for a few weeks but I'm crazy about you Spoke Inuyasha hugging her.

I like you a lot too Inuyasha but I'm going to need a little more time before I can use the word I love you Replied Serena. You don't feel the same way has Me Asks Inuyasha. I have feelings for you but so many times people like to throw around the word I love you and not mean it.

When I say it I want it to mean something more then anything in the world I want to mean it when I say I love you Replied Serena. I under stand Serena it ok I will wait for you then and make you has happy has I can be the best boyfriend ever Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Hey Inuyasha we need to talk buddy Spoke up Saiya. What is it guys Asks Inuyasha. Your always the first Person we come to when it comes to music and dancing and we like you to tell us how good or bad we are. we are trying to get are new Pokémon into the music Say's Yaten. OK I love too help with your music again I love making music with you guys Replied Inuyasha.

Well I better be going now babe Spoke up Inuyasha. Sure have fun Replied Serena. Eevee... Replied Serena's Eevee Luna, and Inuyasha's Prince replied goodbye to Serena's Eevee.

Serena walk off down the hall when She ran into Kagome and her two followers Eddie, and Katie.

Eddie's Pokémon was a Hoppip a pink grass type Pokémon. And Katie has a Corsala a water type Pokémon. They both had two other Pokémon has well for there 2nd Pokémon.

Eddie's 2nd Pokémon was a Wurmple a worm Pokémon. And Katie has a Silcoon an evolved Wurmple.

Hello Lady's Spoke Serena.

Well if isn't the hero of the day Spoke up Kagome smiling. What do you want now Kagome Asks Serena trying not to be rude again. I just want you too know the truth after all Koga and I broke up other that last week you were gone Spoke Kagome.

Sorry to hear it but what that got to do with Me Asks Serena confused. Well the truth it Inuyasha and I talk thinks out and I guess he miss me more then he thought and well Koga's working on getting together with Iyame again.

And well Inuyasha and I made Love to prove how we still feel about each other. He just doesn't know how to tell you without hurting you so he playing you hoping you wouldn't know about Us but I can't play you when He sleeping with Me I feel like you have the right to know the truth Spoke Kagome.

Your lying Inuyasha wouldn't do that to Me Yelled Serena, grip tighten on her Eevee, almost crying. I'm Sorry if you don't believe me but here Koga took these to prove that He even caught Me cheating on him and blew up in my face and I realize that I just love Inuyasha and He loves Me Spoke Kagome.

Serena started crying. Hey if you want to think about it Here keep the prove that way if you want to question Inuyasha about this you have prof that You know He cheated on You Say's Kagome.

Why would you want Me to know Asks Serena. Because I want to date Him but I can't be happy knowing he actually hurting you I don't want him using you I want him to be all about us and So does he even said he want to be with Me again but didn't want to hurt you Spoke Kagome.

She telling you the truth Serena, Inuyasha is just a big a player has Darien and all those guys Replied Katie. Serena started crying a lot more now. Oh come now at least you know you don't love him so it should hurt less Replied Eddie.

Crying...Serena had no reply She was hurt by them all. Eevee...Spoke up Luna worried about Serena.

Look Serena I can't play with You anymore after all Your the Queen Bee around the School I stand no chance ageist you but more or less I just can't sit here and let Inuyasha play you thinking your his girlfriend when he secretly Sleeping with Me Spoke Kagome putting her hand on Serena's shoulders.

Here have these Picture I have an this Note book I hid them in there but if you want to show him prof here they are Spoke Kagome. Serena took them Picture looking at them again it made Her angry.

She about to walk away. Why would he do this Asks Serena. You must of force it on Him Replied Serena. Oh god no he came on to me Say's Kagome acting like it wasn't even plan out. He wanted you Spoke Serena. I told you we both love each other take a hint Replied Kagome. She cried some more...but he said he love me Replied Serena.

Then Maybe he was after something you think Replied Kagome. Like what Asks Serena. Let see your Rich your Powerful trainer but more then anything you should know when a Man says he loves you sometime he just throwing that word out to get under your sink and make you want to sleep with them Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha just want to bed Me your saying Asks Serena. Yes I think if he playing that much he must have gotten had bad has Darien or worst all I know is that Darien hasn't been cheating anymore He's been going to a ground setting thing to get help so he doesn't play girls anymore Replied Kagome smiling.

Good for him I guess but bad for Me Replied Serena. Yeah Sorry to say it but it the truth maybe you should brake up Replied Kagome. Maybe your right I don't know what I was thinking I came to this school to learn about Pokémon and become a champion someday Spoke up Serena.

Great for you, you hold your head up high for your dreams and dump Inuyasha for playing you...but can you not tell him it was Me who told you about this it make things easiest if he thinks you found out on your own Replied Kagome.

Um whatever I don't care I'm leaving now good day to you Kagome Replied Serena.

In the Class Room.

We are going to be having a wonderful day Spoke out Brock. You'll never believe it Serena Saiya and the Boys want Me to join there band I'm going to be there 4th Member Spoke up Inuyasha started a confession. I see Replied Serena trying hard to wait till class was over to tell him off about Him cheating on Her. and the fact He wanted to get into her Pants just to sleep with Her. the nerve of Him thought Serena.

Serena's Eevee was acting weird but She had no idea what was wrong.

OK first of we are all going to be in battles throughout the hole day Spoke Ash. Really Asks Sango. Yes we feel like it would be best for you all to work with your new Pokémon that you caught over the weeks Replied Max.

Great this is going to be so cool right Serena Spoke Inuyasha. She look at Him but never answered Him. AH Inuyasha notice the Saddest in her eyes when he called her by her name.  
Is Something wrong Serena Asks Inuyasha. Just leave me alone Replied Serena.

By the way Serena Has of today you will no longer be in this class Spoke up Brock. What why not asks Serena feeling like she did something wrong. Oh you didn't do anything wrong dear Replied May.

Then why are you kicking me out Asks Serena. Were not your going up a few classes Replied Ash. What do you mean Asks Serena. In stand of being a student you will be a Teacher's helper Replied Misty. A Helper Asks Serena. Yep you will be taken classes with Professor Oak in stand He wishes for you to be in the 12th graders class and Teacher Classes on the side Spoke up Brock.

Wow Me a teacher Asks Serena. for now it a few step from going out and becoming a trainer around the world you will be allow to leave school ground to compete in the Pokémon League Say's May.

SO I can go on a Journey then Asks Serena. Yes Once you got all 6 Pokémon you will be able to go anywhere you want to Replied Ash. Sweet I can't wait to get away from here Replied Serena.

Serena Spoke Inuyasha.

Professor Oak walk into the room. Well are you ready Serena Asks Professor Oak. Yes Sir I can't wait Replied Serena happy. Inuyasha felt lonely all of a sudden. What happen just now I feel like there was a cold chill in the room just not Asks Inuyasha. I thought it was just Me Replied all the girl at the same time.

You two Asks Inuyasha. She like she couldn't wait to get away from us all Replied Mina. why would she act like that Asks Sango. I thought we were like sisters Spoke Leta. Yeah Replied Rai.

I'll find out what happen Spoke Inuyasha.

Class let head out side now please Spoke out Brock and Max.

Alright each one of you will be in a battle ageist someone alright Spoke Max. Yes Sir. Replied everyone.

Miroku, your Opponent is Kagura Say's Max. Great I get the Kagura first Spoke Miroku. You can do it Miroku this is a test remember Spoke Brock.

Sango Your Opponent is Michelle Spoke up Brock reading off the list. Great water Pokémon sound be easy Spoke Sango. You wish Replied Michelle. Ok next group Spoke Max.

Narku your Opponent is Koga Spoke Max. find with us Replied Koga. Yeah Replied Narku.

Kikyo Opponent is Konna Replied Brock. Inuyasha's Opponent is Holly Say's Max.

this is a new one Replied Inuyasha. I hope you won't go easy on Me Replied Holly. No chance Holly Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Mina, you and Amy will battle. Rai, you will battle Leta Replied Brock.

Taiki you will battle Darien Spoke up Max. great Replied Taiki.

so on and so on.

Saiya was battling Katie. Yaten was Battling Mike. Iyame was battling Eddie.

So Has they all battle it was one big fight between these teenagers.

Now look Inuyasha's up now Spoke Saiya.

Yeah and your up next Saiya Replied Brock.

Ok this is going to be a double battle you will use both of your Pokémon Say's max. OK find with Me Replied Holly Me too Replied Inuyasha.

GO Prince, GO Scyther Called out Inuyasha.

Come on out Teddy, Has a Teddiursa came out first. Girafarig come out boy Called out Holly. Nice Pokémon Replied Inuyasha. thanks Teddy was my first Pokémon and I manage to caught Girafarig Some how out on the volcano Replied Holly. it not a bad Pokémon Replied Inuyasha.

Let begin the match off Spoke up Max. right and begin Yelled out Brock.

Ok Girafarig Use Stomp Yelled out Holly. And Teddy Us swift now Yelled out Holly.

OK Prince dig and Scyther Ferry cutter Yelled out Inuyasha. Nice start Inuyasha Yelled out Sango.

Scyther use double team and Prince used Shadow ball Called out Inuyasha. Inuyasha still couldn't focus on the match He wanted to know why Serena acted like that earlier when they first got to school she was sweet has pie like always and then She acted like an angry Joelton.

Now Teddy Slash Attack now Called out Holly. Has it hit Scyther. Inuyasha what are you doing wake up Yelled Miroku. He's not paying attention Spoke Saiya. What is on his mind then Replied Sango. Hyper Beam now Yelled out Holly has both Pokémon use there Hyper beam attack.

No Yelled out Inuyasha. Alright Scyther Use your quick attack and follow up with a furry attack Yelled out Inuyasha. And Prince Used your Take down now Yelled Inuyasha. No My Pokémon Called out Holly.

Holly is unable to battle the winner is Inuyasha Called out Brock.

After that for the rest of the day everything went the same battles after battle's a few Pokémon even evolved has well.

Finally lunch time Spoke Inuyasha yeah I'm hungry Spoke up Saiya.

Serena hey how your class go Asks Inuyasha running up to her hugging her again he figure she would be over that little mood she went though. At first She didn't do anything but then She Snap out of her daze and threw Inuyasha to the floor.

Hey what the hell was that for Asks Inuyasha. Leave Me alone I don't want you anywhere near Me you got it Replied Serena very angry. What is with you why are you acting like this Asks Inuyasha.

Serena what is going on Asks Mina. He cheating on Me Yelled Serena. Everyone's eyes went wide like the what look.

What are you talking about Serena I would never cheat on you Spoke Inuyasha confused. Did you really think you could just sleep with Me and then just throw me away like trash Yelled Serena. Almost crying.

Dude you two Slept together Asks Saiya. Well yes but I wasn't going to dump you Serena who told you that Asks Inuyasha. No one had to tell Me that but these Picture tell me that you and Kagome still have love for each other after all Replied Serena throwing the picture in his hands.

You can go back to Kagome now were braking up never come near me again Yelled Serena. Let go Eevee.

Eveeeeeeee Cried out Inuyasha's Eevee who was confused about what was happening too. And seeing his mate being pulled away from Him.  
What just happen Asks Inuyasha. She dump you that what happen Replied Rai. taken the Picture before Inuyasha's even look at them himself.

How could you do that with Kagome be hide Serena's back Yelled Rai angry now too. Let see Spoke Sango. AH...Inuyasha your a whore Yelled Sango. What Asks Iyame looking at them.

Woe hold on girls this can't be right Inuyasha and Kagome fought the hole week while we were in the forest this can't be happening Replied Iyame. Maybe he just made it look like they were fighting and be hide your guys back He was sleeping with Kagome Yelled Leta crying for Serena's pain.

What are you talking about Kagome threw herself at me but I never slept with her she pulled at my clothes she try everything she could to try and make me sleep with her but I never slept with Her you got to believe me Yelled out Inuyasha.

But then how do you explain this Asks Rai throwing the Picture at Him.

has Inuyasha look at them His face fell like crazy his eyes fill with sadden then angry. That what Kagome meant back in the woods about Serena not wanting to be with Me she was going to brake us up Spoke Inuyasha.

She play you Inuyasha Replied Yaten. She so did we have to tell Serena the truth Replied Iyame. She right let help get them back together Replied Taiki.

Inuyasha ran out the door looking for Serena and found her. Serena wait it all a lie Kagome trying to trick you I swear I never slept with her She threw herself at me she pulled everything on Me Yelled Inuyasha. I didn't know I try to throw her off of me please believe me Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome was playing with you and you want me to think you had no part it Yelled Serena. I'm sorry but your confused because I never would have sex with her again Yelled Inuyasha. She stole Iyame's Pokémon She kick Yaten around like a doll then She pull this shit on Me telling me She was going to brake us up Yelled Inuyasha.

Your telling me the truth Asks Serena. Yes Spoke Inuyasha. I have only slept with You Replied Inuyasha. She was about to Say she was sorry when Her Eevee was yelling out in pain some how.

Luna what wrong Asks Serena. Eveeee Cried out Luna. She doesn't look good Spoke Inuyasha. We have to bring her to Nurse joy Replied Inuyasha. Yes let go Spoke Serena.

Nurse Joy help Us Yelled out Inuyasha.

Um What is wrong Asks Nurse Joy. It My Eevee have no clue is to why it in Pain Asks Serena. Um Has Nurse joy look Eevee over She began asking questions. Have you notice anything different abut you Eevee Serena Asks Nurse Joy.

Well I notice she doesn't want to battle much lately I have been using Arcanine more offend Replied Serena. I feel it Spoke Nurse Joy. Feel what Asks Serena. I need you to go out in the waiting room this will take a while Replied Nurse Joy. But what is wrong with her Joy Asks Serena feeling sacred.

It time Replied Joy. Time, time for what Asks Serena. Just wait here and I will take care of the rest Replied Nurse Joy.

Please be OK Luna Spoke up Serena watching and waiting to find out what happening with her Eevee.

What could of happen to my Eevee Asks Serena. It had to be something she pick up when I wasn't around Replied Serena. This can't be your flaut this could of been something she just pick up some where Replied Inuyasha.

It had been a few hours till Nurse Joy came out with a smile on her face.

Nurse Joy what happen it Eevee Ok Asks Serena. She going to be just find but the fact You and Inuyasha have two Pokémon that are madly in love with each other You just got a few More Pokémon then you thought you did Replied Nurse Joy.

What do you mean Asks Inuyasha. Come on in Say's Nurse Joy.

They both walk in and See Serena's Eevee. and there were two Pokémon Eggs right next to Her.

Nurse Joy you mean to tell Us that are Eevee's Mated Asks Serena blushing. Yes they did these two Eggs are from your Eevee's love for each other don't be surprised if this happen more offend Replied Nurse Joy Smiling.

Well I have always wanted to catch the full Eevee's evolutions Replied Serena. Inuyasha couldn't belive this Eevee was a Dad before Him this was mind blowing.

Inuyasha let make up I'm sorry for listen to Kagome I should have known you wouldn't do anything to hurt Me Spoke up Serena. It OK I will be taken care of that like brat another time right now we have to two eggs to care for So who should take them Asks Inuyasha.

Why don't we both take on scent it both of are Eevee's eggs we both should get one so you take one and I'll take the other one Replied Serena. Aright sound good to me Replied Inuyasha.

You do know how to care for a Pokémon egg right Asks Serena worried about her other babies now I hatch Prince Ok He's like a son to Me and yes I can take care of an Egg Replied Inuyasha blushing. Good that all I need to hear now Remember to keep it warm at all times Replied Serena smiling.

Alright Mom Replied Inuyasha teasing Her. Alright let go home back home now we need to do some making up Replied Serena smiling. Just Please uses Protection Replied Nurse Joy Smiling.

has they both went red in the face.

They had finally Made up. of course it went longer this time then last time 3 times in a roll.

Man Your the greatest guy ever Replied Serena breathless. Now Am I forgiven Asks Inuyasha. Yes your forgiven Replied Serena smiling. So how was it being in a new class today Asks Inuyasha. It was great I learn I could go to the champion ships Replied Serena.

But that would mean you wouldn't be Here very much Replied Inuyasha. And you will be with Darien a lot sent he's a 12th grader Replied Inuyasha. Oh don't worry I don't even talk to him and even if I did it would be me yelling at him for hurting Mina Yelled Serena. Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad again Replied Inuyasha.

Well has the professor said if you work hard and learn more then half your class you could and up skipping a few grades Replied Serena smiling. I want you so I will study has hard has possible to be able to be in your level in battles and street smarts Replied Inuyasha.  
Good now let do it again Spoke Serena kissing him again.

Inuyasha slept over at Serena's places. Izyoie was find with him and Serena she like Serena a lot more then any other girlfriend Inuyasha ever had.

The next few weeks when by and Serena manage to help Inuyasha get up to her grade has well he had a great talent has for all of her friends. So scent Professor Oak was taken on 10th graders to upper levels in Pokémon training.

So the ones that were on there list hanging up would be there traveling ground to go to different city's and battle for gym badges

The List.

Miroku Pereson.

Sango Walker.

Leta Camion .

Sky Jackson.

Mina Huston.

Amy White.

Inuyasha Dogson.

Rai Firestone.

Iyame Jenson.

Yaten Healer.

Taiki Maker.

Saiya fighter.

end of list.

These 12 students well be given the right to move up Spoke up Brock.

What about the rest of us why do they get to go up higher Yelled Kagome. Because you cheated on all of your test Kagome and played other trainers a pond others Replied Max.

And you are all too far be hide yet Replied Brock. dam it spoke Kikyo.

So all of you get pack your going on the road and you may carrying up to 6 Pokémon those that catch more Pokémon will be teleported to Professor's lab for safe keeping and when ever you want to switch out a Pokémon you send one out to Professor Oak and He will send one right back to you Replied Max.

Sweet Replied Inuyasha. This time we are going all out replied Saiya.

They all went home pack for there trip Serena wanted to keep her egg with her so she bought it with her. and so did Inuyasha. everyone pack for there trip sent they would be traveling and walking from place to place.

That all for tonight I will work on some more chapter in a few days hope you enjoys this chapter I was going for a drama chapter but then a happy ending has well but now is the beginning of there Pokémon journey.

Till next time bye.


	15. Packing for the trip

Pokémon masters

Inuyasha, had pack a nice size Backpack with a pair of dark blue Jeans with a white shirt under a Red jean Jacket and He had 6 Poke ball's around the belt like Ash's always carrying his Pokémon around with him back in the day. But He kept His Eevee Egg inside a case that Nurse Joy gave Him and Serena both to keep it safe.

Miroku pack the same but with a Black shirt under his Purple Jacket going over it, with a pair of black pants. He had his hair pulled back like always in a small ponytail. Miroku was carrying his Poke ball's in his Jacket. Professor Max gave him a Poke nap to help Map out how far they all were and where the next town and Pokémon center was at. and He hang it around his neck to he couldn't lose it.

Sango was so happy to be going on a Journey Her Father couldn't be happier after all Sango was very pour her and her Father never had much money Sango work 2 jobs to help pay for her schooling she help her father out sent his job just replace him and kick him out.

Sango was carrying a very small backpack, She was wearing Green color Jeans and a Pink tank top with a green vest over her shirt with her hair up in a high ponytail. ( I'm trying to match most of what they would wear normally like Sango's Kimono and all the others has well so I'm trying to mix some of the colors of there clothes).

Kirara never travel in a Poke ball so she stay next to Sango all times, She carrying her Poke balls the same was has Inuyasha did.

Iyame was wearing a Pink and black mix tank top with a white skirt and white vest that was fur on the vest part, She was wearing her hair up in pigtails and put a purple flower that Yaten gave to her and put it in her hair She pack two set of clothes and shoes one for traveling in and the other for when they be in a city. Iyame carrying Her Poke balls in her small backpack.

Yaten was dress in a navy blue jacket and pants all three Members of the band always dress in there Navy Blue it was easier to keep track sometime plus they were a team and wore the same thing from time to time but always had there own style too. His Poke balls on his Belt has well. He tied his Hair back too just like his band members always do. He had pack for a long trip and he made sure to get the First aid kit. After all they don't call him Healer for nothing he was looking to be a doctor later on in life.

Taiki's was dress in the same has Yaten a navy blue jacket and pants and his Poke balls were in his jackets pockets. He pack running shoes cause knowing everyone's going to be wanted to run a lot and He too pack a travel's guide and safe tips on barriers and other food in the forest that safe to eat.

Saiya dress in the same hair pulled back out of his face. He was carrying his Poke balls in his bag, that he pack a sleeping bag and a few other things has well and his music notes that he wanted to keep working on with his new evolved Gloom has well.

Mina pack a tent and a few other safety things that may be needed for the mountain's scent weather partners are always unpredictable So she pack a few blankets some food and some warm clothes for herself right now she was dress in a Small Orange skirt and a white Shirt with a Yellow vest over her white shirt. She pack Her white hill shoes and track and filed shoes, Mina carried her Poke balls on her west that has holders for Poke balls.

Leta was dress in green Jean pants and white Shirt and green Jacket over it with her hair tie up in a high ponytail She pack a small backpack with a few things needed female's things and other thing like make up and a few show clothes. She pack her trainer clothes too a White DoJo clothing and black belt has well. She was carrying her Poke balls in her jacket keeping them close.

Rai was dress in a Red Dress a with a black jean jacket over it. She was wearing her black hills She left her hair down all the wait down her back. Rai was pack and ready for anything to come her way, She kept her Poke balls in her Pockets on her jacket.

Amy wasn't packing for anything important but kept all he books with her and first aid on her at all times She was dress in a Light Blue skirt with a matching top to the skirt, with a navy school color jacket with a pair of navy blue shoes She just wore a blue pearl gem in her hair. and kept her Poke balls in her jacket.

Sky was pack for climbing so he pack rope shoes everything for the wild was pack in his bag less clothes more important things for survival He was wearing a black fedora hat on his head with a black tank top and dark forest green jacket that was able to hold poke balls on the front of it So that how he carried his poke balls. He wore his hair all the way down his back it stop just a little pack his shoulders.

and then there was Serena pack with clothes and Pokémon food and all the cooking things plus Leta carried the other have of the cooking set for when it was time to set up camp and for dinner. Serena bought everything they would need out here and more she was over prepared but no one ever said that it wasn't Alright to be over Prepared cause out in the wild you don't know what going to happen.

Serena had given Professor Oak an honest truth that She did carrying another Pokémon on her it was a gift from her parents for her birthday. they were find with that she was allow to have more Pokémon then before but they forgot to ask what kind of Pokémon it was it was from her father.

So Now Serena has 4 Pokémon with her and 2 to go.

that all for this chapter I'm not getting started this is just everyone that is going on this trip thanks for reading.


	16. Helping out a friend in need

Pokémon masters

Inuyasha had just gotten everything he wanted to bring with him he was thinking hard about this trip.

So what about you two Scyther, Prince are you happy to be going out on this trip Asks Inuyasha a little nervous. Scyther Replied a Happy Scyther, and Prince was just has ready grabbing his night time blanket that Inuyasha's Mother made for him when he hatch from his egg.

Back then Inuyasha didn't know what kind of Pokémon he was going to be Nore did his Parents an Old Women at a Pokémon nursery grave it to Izyoie and said they would have to wait and see plus they help save her from being Robbed from some Pokémon Poachers.

When He hatch Inuyasha couldn't of wanted a better Pokémon He love Eevee with every passion in his heart. Now Inuyasha are you sure you have everything Asks His Mother being over protective again.

Yes Mother I have everything I need Replied Inuyasha. It feels like it was just yesterday I went out on my journey Replied Izyoie. Mom I will be find plus were all going to travel in a group So we can stick together Say's Inuyasha. I know but it going to be hard without my baby here with me Replied Izyoie. Mom I'm not a baby anymore Replied Inuyasha. You'll always be my baby no matter how old you are Replied Izyoie.

Alright so I'll always be your baby spoke Inuyasha hugging his Mother back.

Um am I interrupting Asks Serena. Of course Serena your always welcome here Replied Izyoie smiling at Serena. I'm very happy to be here Izyoie, you have a wonderful a Son and I promise to keep him out of trouble Say's Serena smiling. I trust you Serena Replied Izyoie.

Delcatty...Spoke up Izyoie's Pokémon Delcatty.

Wow it a Delcatty Spoke Serena hello I'm Serena Smiling out Serena looking at Delcatty.

I never seen your Pokémon last time I was here Spoke up Serena. They were at the groomers Replied Izyoie. Um you take good care of them Izyoie you must of been a great trainer Replied Serena. Yes I guess wasn't bad Replied Izyoie smiling talking with Serena.

It must of been tricky getting gym Badges from Gym leaders Say's Serena. Oh No I wasn't going for gym badges when I was on my Journey Replied Izyoie. What did you do then Asks Serena. I was in Pokémon contest in stand Replied Izyoie. See here all my ribbons Replied Izyoie. Wow that amazing you must of been a really strong Pokémon contest pro, Spoke up Serena.

I was good but on my last year before I settle down with Inuyasha's father helping him out more so I never went to get my 5th ribbon Replied Izyoie smiling. It Ok love is very important too Replied Serena. Yes it is and I'm glade Inuyasha has you to look after him so I won't be too worried with her out there Replied Izyoie.

Thanks very much Izyoie Say's Serena. But Inuyasha we have to be going now the group is ready to leave Replied Serena looking at her Cell phone. Alright I understand Replied Inuyasha. You promise to write on all you travels Inuyasha and call me from time to time alright Asks Izyoie smiling at the both of them.

I will Mom I'm going to be the world best Pokémon master Replied Inuyasha smiling. That my boy now get out there and make your dream come true Replied Izyoie. I will Mother Spoke up Inuyasha ready to go grabbing his Backpack.

By the way Mother you sure you will be able to keep this house up for much longer Asks Inuyasha worried about Leaving her in this bad time. I'm going to try and talk with the bank and see if I can get a load again Replied Izyoie.

OK I'm worried about leaving you alone Replied Inuyasha. It alright sweetheart Spoke Izyoie has she kiss her son goodbye. Izyoie, Your son told me that you were both in the hole really badly and I talk with my parents and they are OK with Me helping you out has well Replied Serena smiling.

What are you talking about Serena Asks Inuyasha confused. You don't have to do anything for me Serena Spoke up Izyoie. But I do need to help out I can't just sit here while some one else is in trouble and knowing the bank they won't help you out Replied Serena.

I was a fade of that too Replied Izyoie looking at the ground almost in tears. Mom Spoke Inuyasha sadden for her. It OK Izyoie no need to cry cause from now on i'll be taken care of you for a while till you can stand on your own 2 feet Replied Serena smiling.  
What do you mean Asks Izyoie. Yeah this is for you from Me and my parents Replied Serena handing her envelop to Izyoie.

What is this Asks Izyoie. Let just say you won't be broke for a while Replied Serena smiling. AH has Inuyasha and Izyoie see what she was given to her. Oh Serena I can't take your Family's Money Replied Izyoie.

Yes you can and for a place to live for a while my Mother and father are away for the year so you don't have to live in this small house, so they offer up there Summer home right here the very house I live in now Replied Serena smiling.

Serena why are you doing this or is it because I'm Inuyasha's mother or what is the reason for this Cried Izyoie. No it not because your Inuyasha's Mother but that a part of the reason but not the only reason Replied Serena.

What else is the reason Asks Izyoie. Because your My friend and I can't bother to not help someone in need but your Inuyasha's Mother too and He a fade to leave you alone because he a fade you will be on the streets when he get back Replied Serena.

Izyoie look at Me I can't not help you, your in need of help please take this money has a gift and Here this is the key to my house please Replied Serena. Izyoie look at Serena and couldn't believe how many stings Serena pulled to help her out.

Thank you so much Replied Izyoie. Your welcome Izyoie and if you need anything just call alright Replied Serena. Thank you so much Cried Izyoie hugging Serena. She hugged back.

Just promise me you will respect My Parents Pokémon in the barn Replied Serena. then barn Asks Izyoie. You live a farm Asks Izyoie. No but it built there for some of the Pokémon Replied Serena. Oh I see Replied Izyoie. SO let us help you move out today and we can fix you up at my house for the time being Replied Serena.

But what about your friends there waiting for you two Replied Izyoie. they can keep on waiting for a little longer I have to make sure you are going to be alright first Replied Serena. Witch it why everyone is outside to help move you out Replied Serena.

Wait everyone is here Asks Inuyasha confused by what all happening right now. I'm honor to be able to be welcome in your home but are you sure it alright Asks Izyoie. No promble at all Izyoie this money is yours for now and please take good care of yourself for right now Replied Serena.

Alright everyone let get to work on Helping Izyoie Move Yelled out Serena. has everyone came inside given a hand.

Izyoie felt like she been touch by an angel.

It was about sunset the time they got her settle in Serena's House and then help her unpack as well. Serena let them all spend the night at her place then leave first thing in the afternoon.

So that all for this chapter hope you like it keep on reading there will be more soon.


	17. Truth being told

Pokémon masters

Inuyasha was so happy to be leaving on His Journey but worried about His Mother a lot but more then anything He was just nervous if He were to fail. No I can't think like that I need to be strong Spoke up Inuyasha.

Has He Look at Serena Sleeping She was like a sleeping Angel to Him She was beautiful. Inuyasha just smiled and Kiss her on the forehead and work out of the Room they were sharing.

Inuyasha walk into the kitchen and Seen his Mother was still up petting her Delcatty.

Mom why aren't you sleeping Asks Inuyasha. I was thinking about a lot of stuff and I just couldn't sleep cried Izyoie. Mom why are you crying for Asks Inuyasha. I'm thinking about how I made such a fool of myself Replied Izyoie. What do you mean Asks Inuyasha.

With Your Father Replied Izyoie has tears still fell.

But You told Me that He died when I was only 4 month old in your tummy Spoke up Inuyasha confused. I said he was dead to Me because he broke my heart He left us Baby Replied Izyoie crying some more.

Inuyasha's head jump back like crazy his Eye's were confused and the main question was why did His Father Leave for then.

Why would he leave Us Why are you telling me about this Now Asks Inuyasha confused.

Because when I met your Father was in school and he was a 15 teen year old guy with a child your Brother Sesshomarou. Inuyasha put his head down listening to His Mother talk.

Your Father went of are journey together that way we could help each other while Your Bother was staying with his Mother Spoke Izyoie. OK so what happen why did he leave then was it because of me Asks Inuyasha.

No Baby it wasn't because of you Replied Izyoie. Then why Asks Inuyasha.

I went into Pokémon contest and I won all of them beside my 5th ribbon but the girl that Beat Me was Name Jasmine She won with a Glameow and She was shiney like a star out on the field and your Father was normally always there for Me when it came down to us being one has a team.

He told me that it was only one lost so I shouldn't worry about it Spoke up Izyoie. But Jasmine join are group in traveling and for some reason I couldn't find my passion for Pokémon contest plus I was losing Money all the time, and your Father was richer then Me and So was jasmine too. tell she offer him a job at her family Gym says Izyoie.

So he left for a job Asks Inuyasha. No He left to marry Jasmine in stand of Me replied Izyoie. After I try one more time at a Pokémon contest Jasmine again beat me and well I figure I should have a talk with your Father because I wanted Him to know that I was going to quit and tell him about You that I was Pregnant and that it was time that we both return home.

But the night we talk at dinner before I could tell him anything he told me he slept with Jasmine and that He was going to travel with her and they were going to get married Replied Izyoie in tears. I turn around and yelled at him and then I told him I never wanted to see him again Spoke Izyoie.

Mom I'm so sorry but why are you bringing up such painful Memories for Asks Inuyasha angry with his father for leaving for another women but more worried about why She bought him up in the first place.

Because I was watching you with Serena and it reminded Me of Me and your father when we were your age Replied Izyoie. Mom spoke Inuyasha...No you need to hear what I have to say Say's Izyoie cutting him off.

I love him so much and I See Serena loves you so much and witch it was I have to asks you do you truly love her back Spoke Izyoie.

Inuyasha went silent at first thinking about his Mothers question and could only find one answer.

Yes Mom I love Serena and I want to Marry Her when were finish with school but more or less once both are dreams come true Replied Inuyasha. I'm glade to hear that Inuyasha and don't you ever let another women come between You and Serena you hear Me Say's Izyoie.

I promise Mother No women could ever give Me any happiness that Serena could not I love her and only her and look at are Eevee's Mom they had an Egg, someday I want to have a little baby with Serena has a family. You, Me and Serena a Family Say's Inuyasha.

Izyoie hugged her Son. thanks Inuyasha Replied Izyoie. Your welcome Mom Spoke Inuyasha. Look the reason I'm telling you about your Father is because He's a Gym leader you two will meet believe me and all I ask of you Inuyasha is to kick his ass Replied Izyoie.

Inuyasha laugh with his Mother.

Inuyasha, Izyoie are you both Ok Asks Serena rubbing her eyes out.

Sorry did we wake you Serena Asks Izyoie. No I rolled over and notice Inuyasha was next to me is all Replied Serena. Sorry babe I just couldn't sleep is all Replied Inuyasha. It ok dear Say's Serena.

Thump...Ah what was that Asks Izyoie.

Honey I'm home Spoke Lance coming into the kitchen.

Daddy You came back home Spoke Serena happy hugging her Father. Yes I know your leaving tomorrow and I wanted to give this too you Spoke up Her Father. What is it Asks Serena.

Open it Replied Lance. Wow there all Evolution Stones Replied Serena smiling. Yep I figure they could help you and your friends on your journey Replied Lance.

Wow what a nice gift to give to her Spoke up Izyoie. Um Has Lance look at Izyoie and Inuyasha.

I guess you must be Izyoie replied Lance. Yes I'm and thanks so much for the help and letting me stay here Spoke Izyoie. It find because this is more of a summer home and sometime just a spare house we have it normally empty anyway So it not bother to me that the house becomes yours Replied Lance.

Wait Mine Asks Izyoie. Inuyasha's Eye's went wide too.

Yes I'm given you this house are Pokémon will be teleported to are Professors over in Sinnoh Replied Lance. Oh I would love to live here but I feel like I'm over taken vintage of you and your wife Replied Izyoie. Lance Look at Izyoie then to Serena who went sad in the face.

So you never told them Replied Lance.

Ah has both Izyoie and Inuyasha look at Serena.

Cynthia and I have be spilt up for years we only come together for a few things a year Replied Lance. Izyoie look at Serena who turn around a walk way. You can have your gift back now father Replied Serena given her box back to her father.

But there for you Spoke Lance. I would rather get them on my own in the wild goodbye Dad replied Serena going back to her room slamming her door shut.

I've never Seen Her Like that Spoke Inuyasha. Looks like Serena's a lot like us more then we thought Replied Izyoie smiling at her son.

Serena hate that Cynthia and I can't make things work replied Lance. What Happen to you Asks Izyoie. Lance look at Izyoie. I was traveling all the time and when Serena was a little girl Cynthia Love Me but miss me so much at times that things got out of hand with my Ex best friend Say's Lance.

Oh I see Replied Izyoie. Yeah I was always here and she was always there a she didn't want to live in a city she wanted to stay all the way out in the country away from a lot of People she like to be there a lot when we got married it was 7 years before we gave up in living together so we spilt up. Serena has never forgiven either one of us.

Cynthia and Me we try everything we could to make it work between us but I work so much and She kept her crown has Champion still in the Sinnoh aria that She must stay put.

We love each other and from time to time we spend time to together, but lately I found something better and now I'm working on things and well the truth is I came here to tell Serena that Her Mother and I may be getting back together Replied Lance.

Then why didn't you say that you were in stand of making her Angry bringing up so many unhappy memories Replied Inuyasha. I was going to tell her I was just answering your Mothers question was all Replied Lance.

By the way your Inuyasha right Asks Lance. Yes I'm what that got to do with this Asks Inuyasha. Your dating my Daughter Replied Lance. Oh yeah we are dating but why is that got to do with this Asks Inuyasha.

You better not ever hurt my little girl you got it other wise my Dragon night will be all over you, you got it Spoke Lance. Inuyasha went nervous again.

I swear I won't hurt Her Replied Inuyasha.

Your going to be getting back with Mother Asks Serena. We may we have to work something's out but we might just get remarried Spoke Lance being honest with His Daughter.

Oh I pray for that for years Cried Serena hugging him again. Serena I can't promise anything but I will try has hard has possible Replied Lance. I understand I wish you both will at lease try Replied Serena.

Here take these with you Spoke Lance. OK I will retake them back Spoke Serena smiling walking away.

Inuyasha let get some sleep replied Serena. hey keep your hands off of her Spoke Lance. Dad your a little late on giving him that talking too Replied Serena smiling. You mean you both have...Has Lance went silent.

Yes Dad we have but don't worry I'm on the pill plus I use a condom every time replied Serena. Alright but you better respect my daughter Inuyasha other wise there will be hell to pay Spoke up Lance. Yes sir. Replied Inuyasha.

For the rest of the night Izyoie and up given up and saying thanks for the house. Lance turn over the lease to Izyoie and told her that He would be paying her for taken good care of there house and always to look after there Pokémon in stand of moving them all out so they made an agreement for Izyoie to live there and that times Serena well always be able to call this place home as well.

The Next Morning Serena had left with Her group everyone couldn't wait to catch another Pokémon and make it to the first gym to battle the gym leader.

Well that all for this Chapter hope you like it. So till next time thanks for reading.


	18. Going are diffeneit ways

Pokémon masters

Good Morning Serena Spoke up her Father waiting for them all to wake.

Wow it the champion Lance Say's Miroku surprised. Hello young one's I hope you all have a safe trip Replied Lance smiling. Thank you so much we hope to make it all the way Replied Saiya.

I'm sure you all can be whatever you want to be has long has you never give up alright Spoke up Lance smiling. Thanks Lance Replied Everyone.

Now Inuyasha I manage to pack you a few things that will come in handy out there Say's Izyoie. Mom I'm a big boy now I don't need you to pack for me Yelled Inuyasha blushing. Everyone else just laugh.

Come everyone Replied Serena getting her shoes on.

Bye. Mom Say's Inuyasha. Bye Dad Say's Serena hugging her old man.

Now you remember to take good care of that Pokémon I gave you Say's Lance smiling. I will Spoke Serena. Hey what Pokémon did you get Asks Saiya. Come to think of it I never look I just got the letter and then ran to school before I was late Replied Serena smiling.

Well Let see what it is Spoke up Leta. OK

Come On out Called out Serena. Has a long little baby blue Pokémon with a long body came out it had a white jewel over it head more like a mini horn and little white ears on the side. It was a Dratini, the little dragon Pokémon. that will evolve into Dragon night with some great training.

Wow My own Dratini Yelled out a Happy Serena. Yep I started out with my first Pokémon has a Dratini, So I thought you could use one too they become great Pokémon in the end please tell me you will take care of this Little baby Asks Her Father.

Yes Daddy I will love it just like I care for all of My Pokémon I promise I will take great care of it Replied Serena smiling.

Wow can I pet it Asks the girls all at the same time. What do you think little one Asks Serena. Dratini...Smile a happy Dratini.  
It so cute I have to caught one too Replied Leta smiling.

Me too Replied Iyame.

Well what are you going to name Her Asks Her Dad. Um She a dragon Pokémon Spoke Serena thinking. Dratini...has Dratini seem to be dancing around like a little sky spirit Has it made a beautiful Mist and then work some very fancy Move's.

Wow that Pokémon would be really great in a Pokémon contest Say's Izyoie.

Um I will call her Rain She is calm a study like the Rain has it fall down all around us Replied Serena. Um Pretty Spoke Mina. Well you better take good care of Rain Replied Her Father Lance. I promise Daddy I will take good care of Her Replied Serena has she called it back to it Poke ball. Thanks I a lot Dad Say's Serena smiling.

Well let us all be going now Spoke up Yaten.

Has they all said there Goodbye's to there Family's and headed out on there journey.

Has they all came to a stop.

Well if we had that way we be in the forest Spoke up Inuyasha. Yep Replied Miroku. SO in catching more Pokémon that the way we should go then Replied Taiki smiling. Yeah let go then Spoke up Sango ready to go.

Hold on everyone Spoke up Rai. What is it Rai Asks Serena. The girls and I talk things out and were going to head to the city first Replied Rai. What your not staying with us Asks Iyame. No were all rivals now yes we are friends but this is where we all need to start off and it would be best if we went at different places and getting strong all the time Replied Mina.

So you all are going to look after each other right Asks Serena worried. Don't worry were all staying together Replied Amy. We will meet up Again Serena but when we do we want a Pokémon Battle to prove how strong we all gotten Replied Leta smiling.

Take care of yourself girls Replied Taiki. We all will be find Spoke Leta. Um I will keep them out of trouble Spoke up Sky smiling. Take care of yourselves Replied Miroku.

SO they all went there different ways.

That it for this chapter. thanks for reading.


	19. Catch more Pokemon

Pokémon masters

So now they were in the forest trying to catch more Pokémon.

Sango Meowth evolved into A Persian and was much stronger now it learn bubble beam and mimic has well as pay day and shadow ball and shadow claw.

Sango had Combusken with her has well they were like the best of friends Sango found two Pokémon that she caught. A Skarmory and a water type called Buizel it was like a Wesel Pokémon but so cute has well. She had Her Combusken fight Skarmory and Kirara battle Buizel, and weaken it with a thunder attack. And Combusken beat Skarmory with a fire blast then warp it up with fire spin. And She catch both of them

Nice work Sango you now got 4 Pokémon with you now Spoke up Miroku. Yeah how about all of you have you manage to find anything Asks Sango. No we were watching you Spoke Saiya.

Roselia Replied His Pokémon Beauty. That my sweet girls Replied Saiya rubbing his Gloom and Roselia.

Taiki has taken a leaf stone from Serena's box She led it to him so he could evolved his Gloom in to a Vileplume.

So now they were looking for more winning Pokémon for there Music band. Inuyasha, Saiya and Yaten were getting really good with the music so they all like to play while they hang out in the forest but they were playing gentle stuff so they didn't piss of any Pokémon that would be angry with them.

Serena was drawing wild Pokémon again.

Has Miroku walk over to the water thinking about what Pokémon he could catch now.

has he look up and big wind push pass him really fast coming for a landing was a Pidgeotto. Sweet it a Pidgeotto Spoke up Miroku smiling. Alright Abra go get it Yelled out Miroku. Um Has Iyame was watching Miroku.

Alright Abra use tackle now yelled out Miroku. Has Pidgeotto used it wing attack. that right fall for my trap Spoke Miroku. Now Kadabra teleport now Called out Miroku. has Kadabra teleported away. Has Pidgeotto slam into a tree. Now used your Hypnosis attack Yelled out Miroku. Has he threw his Poke ball and caught Pidgeotto.

Nice work Miroku you caught a flying type Pokémon just like Me Spoke Iyame. Swanna Replied Her beautiful evolved Ducklett. Yeah I know it my 3rd Pokémon Replied Miroku, Well your doing good but remember are gym is a rock type gym so you should try to catch either a water type or grass to help you out Replied Iyame smiling. True your right Spoke Miroku.

Saiya caught a Bulbasaur while he was out with his Pokémon training. So now he had a Bulbasaur too. Yaten was jealous a little bit His Chikorita evolved into Bayleef Hey Rose how about we go look for a water type to help us out at the rock gym Spoke up Saiya smiling.

Has they went looking for a water type Pokémon He came across a sleeping Vaporeon a evolved Eevee. Let go get it Spoke Saiya. Ok Roselia used razor leaf and Beauty used vine wipe Replied Saiya.

Has he had his Pokémon battle a really stubborn Vaporeon wouldn't come easy but finally after battling it for so long he final caught it after 6 time's throwing a Poke ball.

Yeah I caught a Vaporeon Yelled out Saiya happy.

So on and so on everyone catch a new Pokémon. Inuyasha Found a Mudkip and caught it too and a grass type called Snivy the grass snake Pokemon.

Serena was the only one waiting for something to come out she wasn't in a hurry in catching a Pokémon but to study them and the maybe catching ones she like the most.

But some how she came across a Vulpix playing around with her she manage to play with is like it was a friend after awhile Serena trip over a tree root and lost one of her empty Poke ball and the Vulpix jump into side it.

AH.. what just happen Spoke Serena. You caught yourself a Vulpix it looks like replied Inuyasha smiling at her. You saw that Replied Serena. Yeah I did she will make a great Pokémon Replied Inuyasha. thanks I guess Replied Serena.

After everyone went sleep the next morning.

they found themselves at Brock's old gym. In Putter city. Sorry I can't spell very good so try to work with me.

Serena use Dratini in battle by using it water gun attack on all of the gym leaders rock Pokémon.

Everyone battle has hard has possible Inuyasha manage to do it too He was happy

That all for now till next time bye, bye.


	20. A New trainers request for tag battles

Has Serena woke up all Her Pokémon were ready to be going.

Serena now have a good set of Pokémon. She had her Eevee who was growing faster in levels all the time with the battle's with the boys and a few trainers as well.

She full set of Pokémon.

Eevee

Vulpix

Dratini

Arcanine

4 Pokémon.

Inuyasha's 4 Pokémon.

Eevee was growing stronger everyday at the level 35.

Scyther was about level 30 right now.

And His 3rd Pokémon was a Pidgeotto level 28.

and His Mudkip was 16 close to be able to evolve in to a Marshtomp soon.

And His Snivy was level 17 ready to evolve soon too.

Sango Pokémon.

Combusken Level 31.

Persian level 40 almost.

Skarmory level 35.

Bezel level 27.

And her newest Pokémon Lillipup at the level 20.

Miroku's Pokémon Kadabra level 40.

Pidgeotto level 35.

Liepard level 32.

Minccino level 27.

Sentret level 21.

Seadra level 33.

those were all of Miroku's Pokémon.

Anyways that, that let get back to the story.

Serena was in need of some more training with Her New Pokémon.

Arcanine used flame wheel now Called out Serena working on Contest Moves. Ok Now Dratini used rain water gun then used Called out Serena. No that sucks Ok Luna used Swift now and Arcanine used Flamethrower.

Has the swift attack mix into the fire attack so beautifully then it turn into red stars in the air. Wow it beautiful Spoke a voice be hide Serena.

Ah who goes there Asks Serena.

I'm So sorry for interrupting you your moves were beautiful Spoke the girl smiling. Thanks I'm planning on entering a Pokémon contest Replied Serena smiling. Me too Spoke The girl.

That was a wonderful move you made just now Spoke up the boy standing right next to the girls smiling at Serena.

Hello Spoke up the other trainer on a journey.

Hello is there something I can do for you Asks Serena.

Yes My Name is Amber Kalurson. Hi my name is Serena Tuskino Spoke Serena shaking hands with Her. This is my best friend Tommy Replied Amber.

It nice to meet you miss Spoke up Tommy.

So what are you two up to Asks Serena. Were looking for strong trainers to battle with, we love to do tag battle's though do you have a partner we could battle with you it would be nice to battle you Serena Asks Amber smiling.

Well I normally Battle with 2 Pokémon each but I guess Inuyasha and I could pair up we haven't try battles like that yet it sound like fun, Come on this way Replied Serena smiling.

Arcanine return. Use too Luna, Rain come on back Asks Serena holding there poke balls out to them all.

Wow You have an Arcanine He's was beautiful you must take great care of your Pokémon Replied Amber. Yes I do, I have always put my Pokémon's needs before my own replied Serena smiling.

That great Tom and I want to become Pokémon breeders someday Replied Amber. Nice Spoke Serena.

Has She was returning to the others Inuyasha was training with his Pokémon too.

His Mudkip was working with his Scyther and it Evolved into Marshtomp finally. Wow it evolved Spoke up Saiya smiling. Yep that great Muddy Say's Inuyasha smiling. OK used Mud slap now Called out Inuyasha. And Scyther used double team now Yelled out Inuyasha. Wow He getting really good at battling Say's Iyame smiling.

Yeah He is Spoke Yaten smiling. Bay...Bay Replied Rose smiling too.

Hey Inuyasha Yelled out Serena running back to her group.

Um I thought she was going out to train some more Asks Saiya. She did Spoke Inuyasha. Who's the people following her Asks Iyame. Not sure Baby Replied Yaten.

Hey Serena what going on Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha this is Tom and Amber they want to have a tag battle with me so will you be my partner Asks Serena. They want a tag battle Asks Taiki. Yes they battle two on two Replied Serena smiling.

Oh So you mean they battle together at the same time Spoke Iyame. Yes it like a double battle but in stand of using two Pokémon from your set you use 1 of your and the other person uses his Replied Amber smiling.

So what do you think Inuyasha a double battle with Me Asks Serena smiling. Sure I could used some training anyway Replied Inuyasha. Ok Amber My Boyfriend and I will battle you two Spoke Serena.

Great news to hear Replied Tom. Yeah we will use 4 Pokémon each witch Means we use 2 and you 2 Pokémon Replied Amber.

You mean two one two right Asks Serena. No I'm you two can used 2 Pokémon each and so will we so when one side Pokémon faints you may call one more Pokémon out Replied Tom.

Oh OK so you mean more like an 6 Pokémon match replied Inuyasha. Yes you used 2 Pokémon and We will used 2 Pokémon from at group Replied Amber.

Alright I will start off My Dear replied Tom Yes Replied Amber smiling.

Come on out King it time to shine Called out Tom. Has a Nidoking came out Growl...Has Nidoking made out a growl. Alright My Queen step forward Called out Amber, Has a Nidoqueen came out.

Um Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen Spoke Serena thinking hard about Her choice in her 1st Pokémon.

Um I will used Prince Called out Inuyasha. You sure about that Inuyasha Asks Serena. Yeah He's my best Pokémon and Scyther strong but not ready to battle those Pokémon there almost at the level 40 replied Inuyasha.

Yes I guess your right Replied Serena. I too will use My Eevee then replied Serena smiling.

Great let the battle begin. I like to be a referee if that alright Asks Saiya.

Sure thing we love to have you do that replied Amber. Thanks replied Saiya. Alright get set go called out Saiya. Gloom...Replied his Gloom. Roselia...Spoke out His Beauty.

That it for this chapter hope you enjoy hope you like the next chapter will be the battle chapter thanks for reading.


	21. Luna and Prince Evlove Fire and Lighting

The Battle.

Alright ready Luna Called out Serena. How about you Prince Asks Inuyasha. Eveeee Spoke up Prince. Eevee...Eveeee Replied Luna smiling too.

This is going to be a great Battle right Shadow Asks Iyame. Woof Spoke up Shadow.

Now Nidoking Use double kick now Yelled out Tom. Nidoqueen use stomp Called out Amber.

Luna Dig now Called out Serena. You two Prince dig now Called out Inuyasha. What where are they Asks Amber. Nidoking watch out for both Eevee's Called out Tom.

Now Luna Shadow ball now Yelled out Serena.

Has a Shadow ball came up from under the ground then again Serena made her Eevee make more holes then one and Inuyasha's Eevee did the same thing has well. SO now there were more Shadow balls come up out of the ground blasting at there Pokémon and the rest of them went off like fireworks in the sky.

Wow It beautiful Spoke Iyame. She really is getting better at contest Moves Say's Saiya smiling. Yes She made a nice move Spoke up Yaten smiling too.

Now Luna Swift now Called out Serena smiling. And now Prince Used Take down now Yelled Inuyasha.

Has Both Eevee's came up from underground and attack full force.

Wow you two are good Spoke Amber smiling. Thanks your not so bad yourself Replied Serena. Yeah Nice work Spoke Inuyasha. Same too you Replied Tom smiling too.

Nidoking use Earthquake now Yelled out Tom. Nidoqueen used Surf Called out Amber. No Prince watch out Yelled out Inuyasha. Luna Used Protect around you and Prince now Yelled Serena.

Has Luna used Protect the way Luna and Serena have been training with there moves when Luna used Protect She was sparking with a beautiful rainbow coloring too from a Light screen attack and Protect making the two attack look like a rainbow barrier it was beautiful.

Wow that was beautiful Spoke up Amber. I haven't seen such great moves like that in a long time Spoke up Tom smiling.

Huh...Ah...Protect was nothing like what I have seen in the past Spoke Inuyasha.

Do you like my new moves Asks Serena. You have really been working hard Replied Inuyasha smiling. Of course I have dear Spoke Serena. Thanks for the help Serena Replied Inuyasha.

Yes of course Inuyasha in a tag battle your suppose to protect each others Pokémon Replied Serena smiling at Inuyasha. He took hold of Her hand. let Finish this Spoke Serena yeah Replied Inuyasha.

Luna, Prince Called out Both Inuyasha and Serena, at the same time. Use Shadow ball Yelled out both Serena and Inuyasha.

What Spoke Tom and Amber...Alright then Nidoqueen Used Mud slap and Nidoking Use Surf one more time Yelled out Tom and Amber.

Noooooooo...Luna look out dive under the ground to protect yourself Celled out Serena.

Prince used dig has well Yelled out Inuyasha.

The Sun was going down more now.

Has Luna was slam into a tree. Nooooo Luna get up Yelled Serena. Prince used Shadow ball Yelled Inuyasha trying to help out too has both Eevee's were slam up ageist the Tress by both Nidoking and Nidoqueen has well.

but the battle rage on. no one wanted to give up.

Luna Started standing up and Somehow began glowing Has for Inuyasha's Eevee too.

Ahhh Luna what going on Asks Serena worried for a Moment.

Prince what wrong Spoke up Inuyasha. Till Both Eevee's were evolved into, Inuyasha's Eevee A Flareon and Serena's Eevee was a Joelton.

No one Seen Luna was standing on a Thunder stone. And Prince was slam into a tree where a fire stone sat under the ground. When Inuyasha called out to his Eevee to move out of the way from Kidokings double kick. So He dig under the ground where his paw hit the fire stone.

Joelt...Joelton...Spoke up Luna now. Joelton Spoke Serena but how.

Flar.. Flareon...Spoke up Prince. Flareon and Joelton Spoke Serena has she open Her Pokedex.

Flareon The fire Pokémon this Pokémon has a beautiful flame attacks. With Each different stone's Eevee can Evolve into either a Flareon, A Vaporeon with a Water stone or with a thunder stone becomes a Joelton. Spoke the pokedex's.

Joelton the thunder Pokémon when Joelton get Mad it fur spike up in a angry rage...so and so end of Pokedex.

That great Luna. Now used Pin Missal now Called out Serena. Prince uses Smog now Yelled out Inuyasha. has both Nidoking and Nidoqueen couldn't seen and were being hit by Serena's Joelton.

Ok I guess this can work after all Replied Serena smiling. Now Luna Use Attract on Nidoking Called out Serena. Prince you use your Attract too on Nidoqueen Called out Inuyasha.

Has Both pairs went crazy in love moods they no longer wanted to fight.

Yes Now Luna Swift now Spoke Serena. Prince used Shadow ball once more Yelled out Inuyasha.

No Yelled out Tom and Amber.

Now has Both Serena and Inuyasha called out the same attack. Both of you used Take down now Yelled out the two of them together.

Now Thunderbolt now Luna Called out Serena smiling happy. Flareon used Flamethrower Called out Inuyasha. No this can't be happening Spoke up Tom and Amber at the same time.

Nidoqueen Return Spoke Amber sadden that She lost Her Nidoqueen. You too Nidoking return Spoke up Tom. I have to say it you are stronger then I thought Spoke Amber smiling.

Would you like to give up Now Asks Serena smiling. Yeah there no way you will be us Now Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

Oh were ready Spoke Tom.

Charizard come on out Called out Tom. Blastoise come out Called out Amber.

Um What do you think should we use someone else Asks Inuyasha. No way Luna can take them on now so can Prince Spoke Serena smiling. Alright we will keep both Pokémon out Spoke Inuyasha.

Luna dig now called out Serena. You two Prince Yelled out Inuyasha. We won't fall for that again Spoke Amber. Blastoise jump into the water into the lake Called out Amber. Charizard fly up now Yelled out Tom.

Perfect move just where I want you Spoke Serena smiling. Inuyasha tell Prince to Used Swift on Blastoise Spoke Serena. Right Ok Spoke Inuyasha.

Not powerful eoff Called out Amber Blastoise use hydro pump now Called out Amber.

No Prince Yelled out Inuyasha. It Alright Inuyasha we got them were we want them to be Spoke Serena. What we do Asks Inuyasha. Now Luna use Thunder now Called out Serena.

Joelton come out from under ground and attack both with a powerful thunder attack. Both Pokémon fell to the ground. Both Pokémon at unable to battle the winners are Inuyasha and Serena Yelled out Saiya smiling.

Wow you two really are great trainers Spoke Amber. Not really but here give your Pokémon these barriers Spoke Serena handing them a berry.

Tom and Amber left the aria.

We did it Inuyasha we won that hands down Spoke Serena smiling. Yeah replied Inuyasha smiling.

Joelton you were great, I can't believe my own Luna has become a Joelton I'm so happy Spoke Serena smiling. And Prince you became a Flareon I always like fire Pokémon you will be my best Pokémon Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Later on they all went into the city.

to the Pokémon center.

Here's your Pokémon Spoke the Nurse. Thank you Replied Serena taking Her Pokémon back. Same went for everyone else.

They went to there rooms and fell asleep.

That all for this chapter hope you like it.

bye for now.


	22. Goodbye Three lights and battle Me

Has Serena woke up all Her Pokémon were ready to be going.

Joelt...Spoke up Luna smiling. Morning Luna Say's Serena washing her face off then went to get cooking. Inuyasha was still asleep next to Flareon in Her tent the fact they were sharing a tent together.

Iyame was thinking about what the boys said about heading to the city now that they had a few Pokémon they wanted to enter the Music battle of the bands with dancing Pokémon and all it would be fun so they talk about it and were going to be going out by themselves now.

Yaten Asks Iyame to come with them So she said yes so that would mean it would only be Sango, Miroku and Serena and Inuyasha traveling around together.

Ah good Morning Iyame Spoke up Serena be hide her. Oh Hello Serena replied Iyame. Is something wrong Asks Serena. The boys were talking about heading to city to take a boat to Johto to be in a music band thing playing now they been working on there Music all year to enter it and there really going to go. And Yaten wants Me to go with him Replied Iyame.

Um do you want to go Asks Serena. Yes I do but I don't want to be following the boys forever either I want to do gym battles replied Iyame. So you all can do your own thing then replied Serena. How do you figure that Asks Iyame. Think about it Iyame, The boys can travel with you and You with them you all can support each other with each events replied Serena smiling.

I can Spoke Iyame. Bark...Spoke up Shadow who was now a evolved Mightyena. Yeah you right I can do it and I can also be there for the guys thanks Serena for this talk replied Iyame.

Sure I can help you has much has possible Replied Serena smiling. Hey here I want you to have something Spoke Serena. What is it Asks Iyame. has Serena went into the tent to grab a box from her tent she had it scent to her with the last gym they were at in Pewter city, Serena used Dratini to battle by using it water attack on there water Pokémon. Getting a Stone badge and Inuyasha had a hard time at first but manage to pull it off too.

What this Asks Iyame. it for you I know you also wanted to try Pokémon contest so here this is something for you to wear when showing off yourself and your Pokémon replied Serena smiling.

Has Iyame open the box there was a cute Black dress inside with a patterns on it they were wolfs on her dress a few ribbons for her hair. Thanks Serena Say's Iyame.

Hey morning Serena Spoke up Yaten. Morning Yaten good luck in the battle of the band you all well be great Say's Serena. Thanks may I speak with Iyame alone Asks Yaten. Sure Spoke Serena walking away finish making breakfast for them all to eat.

Alright now I need a fire Spoke Serena smiling has she made a fire pit just right. Ok Vulpix come on out Called out Serena. Vul...Pix Spoke out Serena's new Pokémon. Ok Vulpix can you start the fire with a flamethrower attack Asks Serena smiling.

Vul...has a flame came out of Vulpix's mouth. Good girl that eoff Spoke Serena. Vul...pixs replied a Happy Vulpix. You know I haven't thought of a name for you but I'm sure I can think of something replied Serena smiling. Vul...pix... Replied Vulpix.

Has Vulpix used some more fire attack to show off in the sky. Um pretty Spoke Serena. Vulpix...Vul...Spoke up Vulpix smiling. Ember how does that sound to you Asks Serena. Has Vulpix shake it head no way. OK No to that idea replied Serena.

Ruby Asks Serena. Vulpix Say's Vulpix. There got to be a good nickname for you replied Serena thinking hard. has She dump Her bag od Sugar by mistake. Vulpix's went and lick up off the ground smiling. Sugar Spoke Serena smiling.

Vulpix's Replied A Happy Vulpix with it new name.

Has Vulpix play around some more.

Well it almost ready Has she finish Making Pokémon food for everyone's Pokémon too.

Alright it just about ready Spoke Serena smiling, Alright everyone breakfast is ready called out Serena.

Ah Sango's Pokémon came running first mostly Kirara. Already Asks Sango still tired. Come on we have to get to the city to see are friends off replied Serena.

what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha popping his head out of the tent getting dress.

Inuyasha were going to the battle of the bands and dance Competition Say's Saiya. has both his Pokémon did a cute little dance move. Cool I want to go Say's Inuyasha. Great cause we were going to asks you to come with us replied Taiki smiling.

Serena went sad. Vulpix. Joelt...Spoke up both her Pokémon. Ah Has Inuyasha look at Serena sad face now.

what wrong Serena Asks Inuyasha. Do you really want to go with them Asks Serena. Yes Spoke Inuyasha. well great we have to be going soon here we have to catch the boat to Johto replied Yaten smiling holding hands with Iyame.

Wait it in Johto Asks Inuyasha. Yeah and were not going to Johto Inuyasha Spoke Miroku were going in this Pokémon League the IndigoLeague before we go somewhere else replied Sango.

That right Inuyasha, So I wish you luck in your guys music Replied Serena. walking over to the food serving it.

Then I won't go Spoke Inuyasha. what I thought you wanted to come with us Asks Saiya. Not if it means leaving Serena right now beside there were be more music bands for me to enter with you guys plus it call the Three light for a reason there's three of you and I'm just a helper to make you look good from time to time it not like I would be playing with you three so it best I stay here replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha are you sure Asks Saiya. I can't leave Serena we need be here for each other to support what the other one wants in life Spoke up Inuyasha.

Your not going Asks Serena. No I will stay with you guys Replied Inuyasha. You sure you don't have to stay I'm just going to be in gym battles and contest Replied Serena. I wouldn't want to miss seeing you shine Serena Say's Inuyasha blushing.

Thanks Inuyasha replied Serena. Sure I couldn't be away from you anyway Replied Inuyasha smiling. She jump into his arms kissing him. He kiss her back.

Ok well everyone Breakfast time Yelled out Serena too all her Pokémon.

Howling...Has Arcanine came out of his Pokémon happy to hear it time to eat. Vul...pix Spoke up Sugar. Joelton Spoke up Luna smiling. And then there's Rain.

Dratini...Smiled out Rain.

Alright you heard her guys time to eat Called out Inuyasha calling his Pokémon out. Scyther... Flareon...Pighto Spoke up His Pidgeotto...Squirtle...Spoke up His Squirtle.

Aright guy come on out Called out Miroku to his Pokémon too.

Kadabra called out his evolved Abra. Pidgeot...Spoke up his evolved Pidgeotto too. Magby Spoke up His Fire Pokémon from the Volcano.

Alright Kirara come out to eat. Skarmory, Bezel, and Combusken too came out.

Swanna, Shadow, and Purloin come out Yelled out Iyame. and so on and on.

As they all ate the food.

Um well we have to be going now Spoke up Taiki looking at his watch. Yeah Spoke Saiya. Thanks for the meal Serena Say's Iyame smiling. Take care of each other alright Spoke Sango.

We will walk with you to the port Say's Serena.

Now help me pack up fast and we will hand out Spoke up Serena. Ok has everyone finish up and left the forest.

That the port there Spoke Yaten. Um it doesn't leave for another hour yet replied Saiya.

well let get on board Spoke Taiki. Hold on you guys Spoke up Iyame. why what wrong Asks Yaten.

Serena will you have a Pokémon battle with me Asks Iyame. what why Asks Serena. Because I want to try once to battle you so I can be ready for whatever I may encounter replied Iyame smiling.

Alright this will be a 1 on 1 alright Spoke Serena. Ok I but I want to use 2 Pokémon in stand Spoke Iyame. You want a 2 on 2 battle Asks Serena. Yes I do Replied Iyame.

Iyame we don't have time for that Say's Saiya. Alright to make this short we will we will battle double style a double battle Say's Serena. 2 Pokémon Spoke Iyame.

So a double Pokémon battle it is Say's Serena smiling.

Alright Shadow come out and Purloin come out Called out Iyame.

Alright Joelton and Arcanine come out Yelled out Serena.

Alright Shadow you tackle now Yelled out Iyame. And Purloin Use shadow claw now Yelled out Iyame.

Joelton Used Double edge now push Shadow back Yelled Serena. Arcanine Flame wheel Replied Serena. Purrrrrrr...Loin Cried Her Purloin.

Alright shadow dig under ground Yelled Iyame. Arcanine used Extreme Speed to move yourself Yelled out Serena. No dam you Yelled Iyame.

Alright Joelton Used Swift on Shadow Called out Serena. Arcanine Used Fire Spin now Yelled out Serena. Has the attack were form together.

Look at that it beautiful Spoke Sango.

Has the fire spin carried around with the swift attack were going around like a tornado with stars flashing brightly.

Both Pokémon were knock out cold.

I lost Spoke Iyame. Serena I have no worry's about you, you will be a champion some day Spoke Iyame smiling. I do want to be a champion but I want to be the best Pokémon contest Pro. has well replied Serena. Here this is a Sitrus and Oran berry they will help them heal have someone on the ship heal them up Ok Say's Serena.

Thanks Serena replied Iyame.

Last call Ship will be leaving for Johto in 15 min Called out a man. Oh Shit we have to go now Yelled Yaten. Bye guys take care Spoke up Inuyasha.

They all went up onto the ship and they were off to the music band.

So let get you to the Pokémon center and then we will go shopping for are first Pokémon contest Say's Serena smiling. Wait your entering the contest too Asks Sango. Yes why Asks Serena. Because I'm going to inter too Replied Sango smiling.

Nice I guess this mean we are Rivals now too Replied Serena. Yeah Spoke Sango.

They all left for the Pokémon center. Rested for a while.

Bye, bye for now thanks for reading will update again soon. take care thanks.


	23. Battling and a new Pokemon

School for Pokémon trainers.

Serena had just woke up and grab her clothes and went in to take a Shower.

Um this feels nice I can't believe it been a week scent we left home on this journey Spoke Serena drying her hair off.

Has She dress in a Red shirt with black pants and red running shoes. She turn to look at Inuyasha who was out cold still She just smiled and grab her Pokémon and went outside by herself.

Inuyasha was next to Flareon on the bed inside the Pokémon center.

All of a sudden He heard the door Shut in there room.

Serena Spoke up Inuyasha looking around the room. Flar...Spoke up Prince. I guess She went out for now Replied Inuyasha. Flareon...Spoke up Prince Smiling. Do you want to go out and do some training Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Flareon...Replied Prince ready to go now. alright first things first we need to get dress and bush your fur have to show Serena I'm taken good care of you Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Flareon Replied Prince.

Has they were ready to go, the others just woke up.

Hey Inuyasha where you going Asks Sango. Miroku and Sango share one bed in the room and Serena and Inuyasha shared the other one together.

Going out to see if I can find a trainer to battle with before my gym battle Replied Inuyasha. Oh yeah Spoke Miroku. We have to get ready too then Spoke up Sango.

See you guys later Replied Inuyasha walking out the door with his Flareon.

Meanwhile with Serena.

Hey look Luna there an Ice Cream cart Spoke up Serena smiling. Joelt...Replied Luna smiling. Come on let go get a cone to share Spoke Serena smiling.

Um hello Miss may I help you Asks the Ice cream man. Yes sir may I have a mint chocolate ship Ice cream cone Asks Serena taken her money out. Sure that it 2 dollars Say's the man. Thanks a lot Say's Serena smiling has she walk away.

Here we are go ahead eat some too Luna Spoke Serena smiling. Joelton Replied Luna smiling too has she began licking the ice cream too.

Has they finish eating a trainer came up to them.

Hey you Yelled out 2 trainers.

Um Can I help you Asks Serena. Yes were looking for Serena Tuskino some friends of Are's told us that they battle with you and that they lost we would like to have a battle Spoke the Boy.

Um OK you mean like a tag battle Asks Serena. No just us ageist you Say's the 1st boy.

But that's a little unfair Spoke Serena. Look the two of us a double battle with both sides Pokémon Spoke the 2nd boy.

OK find I'm Serena Tuskino and I will take you both on what are your names Asks Serena going serious. I'm Alex Spoke the 2nd boy. And I'm Jeff Replied the other boy.

Very well then I will take you both on Jeff, Alex let us begin now Spoke up Serena smiling.

Very well let go now come on out Emboar called out Alex smiling.

Emboar is a large Pig Pokémon the final evolution too Tepig).

Now come on out Raichu a evolved Pikachu.

Ok Rain come on out Called out Serena. Has Her new Evolved Dratini was now a Dragon Air.

Wow She got a Dragon Air Spoke Jeff surprised.

Now who should battle Raichu Thought Serena thinking hard.

Has Inuyasha was walking by when he seen her going into a battle with two guys he didn't like the double battle so much but he figure Serena was no rooky She could handle these clowns so he sat down watching her.

Ok Arcanine come out boy I need Called out Serena.

Alright let us begin now Yelled Alex.

Raichu used thunder on Dragon air Now Yelled out Jeffry. Raindrop Now used protect Yelled Serena. Air...Replied out Dragon air yelling out. Now Arcanine Used Dragon rage on Raichu Yelled Serena smiling.

Howl...has Arcanine with a full powerful attack.

No Raichu Yelled out Jeff. Ok Emboar used overheat now Yelled Alex. Has it was trying to used it powerful flame attack.

OK now Dragon air used Hydra pump now Yelled Serena. has both attacks were push back from each others Pokémon.

Oh you are good Spoke the boys Smiling. No Emboar used fire fang now Called out Alex. And now Raichu thunder now Yelled Jeffry. Arcanine dig now Yelled Serena.

Growled...Has Arcanine dig under ground. Dragon Air used Surf now Yelled Serena. has the boys battle has hard has they could but they lost once again.

Not again Spoke Alex. We lost again Replied Jeff. Hey it ok that what Pokémon trainer is all about Spoke up Serena Smiling. Yeah well this isn't over yet Yelled Jeff.

Now Ampharos come on out Yelled out Jeff. Um another thunder Pokémon Spoke Serena surprised.

Now Gyarados come out now Called out Alex letting this Pokémon out it was a good thing they were near water they could used a little.

Um Dragon air come back now Called out Serena. has Raindrop return to it poke ball.

Now Luna it your turn Replied Serena.

Now Gyarados used Flamethrower on Joelton now Called out Alex. Luna used dig now Yelled Serena. AH what the hell is going on thought the boys has Luna kept making more holes again. Now used Shadow ball then a thunderbolt Yelled Serena.

Has two attacks became one all together. Wow it was like fireworks and sparkly too Replied Jeff. Your a Coriander Asks Alex. I would like to be Spoke Serena smiling. But I want to be a champion too Replied Serena smiling.

You can't be both only one Yelled Alex who didn't believe in being both of something. I guess we all think differently Replied Serena being serious.

has they all threw attacks at each other the battle went for a little while.

Come on don't give up Gyarados Yelled Alex. come on Ampharos used shadow ball again Yelled Jeff.

Luna, Arcanine now Used Fire spin and thunder together Yelled Serena smiling.

has there Pokémon were grab by the fire spin has the thunder and fire became a fire thunder twister spinning round and round it was beautiful show to give like crazy.

No Yelled both boys when they seen there Pokémon knock out hard.

Return both of you called out both boys sad for losing.

After that they left.

You did great Baby Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Oh your finally out of bed now Asks Serena smiling. Yes I am Replied Inuyasha kissing her good morning. Has Flareon kiss Joelton too.

Crying...Quilava...Cried out a Pokémon.

Um Has Serena listen closely there something out there it needs help Spoke up Serena. Wait it could be more trouble maybe we should tell one of the officer jenny's Spoke Inuyasha. No time I don't like that crying it sound like a Pokémon crying Replied Serena running off now.

outside in the forest.

Hello is anyone there Yelled out Serena.

Has Inuyasha and Serena look for the sound again they heard it once more then they came up to two men hurting two more Pokémon a Quilava and a Luxray they were saying such horriable things to them too.

Your the worst Pokémon I ever had I don't want you no more now get out of here now Yelled the one guy. And You Quilava when will you evolve into Typhlosion already your worthless Spoke the other boy.

Come on let get out of here Yelled the 1st boy. Right let go catch us some real Pokémon Replied the 2nd boy.

How dear you called yourself Pokémon trainers Real Trainers love and care for there Pokémon not just throw them away Yelled Serena angry. She right your horrible trainers Yelled Inuyasha just has angry.

Who wants a weak Pokémon although how about a trade girly this weak Quilava for that fine Joelton of your Spoke the boy smiling. No deal Luna means the world to me I would never trade her to anyone Yelled Serena.

Well how about you Boy that Flareon for this Luxray Asks the other boy. Never in your dreams would I give him away Yelled Inuyasha.

Your no fun oh well you can keep these two weakling let go brother Spoke the first boy.

they left without another word.

Don't listen to him you two your not weak Pokémon truly your not believe Spoke Serena smiling at them both.

Lux...Spoke up Luxray. She means it, it not the Pokémon's flaut it the trainers flaut Replied Inuyasha smiling too. Quilava Spoke up the fire Pokémon. It alright and maybe you just didn't want to evolve I know some Pokémon don't like to change either and that ok too Spoke Serena smiling.

It ok you can trust us please Spoke up Serena holding her hand out with Pokémon puffins in her hands. Luxray...Spoke up Luxray smiling at Quilava.

Has they both ate out of her hands. Inuyasha try to feed them too Spoke Serena.

Has Inuyasha try to feed Luxray witch went over very well.

Now what would you two say in coming with us Asks Inuyasha smiling. Lux...Replied Luxray confused at first. It ok we would take great care of you two and who's to say we could become great partners someday too Replied Inuyasha smiling at Luxray.

Quilava Spoke up Quilava smiling in Serena arms who was hugging him.

Lux's...Ray. Replied a Happy Luxray.

Alright Poke ball go Called out Inuyasha taken Luxray has his new Pokémon. Ok Quilava would you like to come with me too or would you like to be Inuyasha's Pokémon Asks Serena smiling. Quilava smiling a happy Quilava rubbing his head on her face. Ok I'll take that has it wants you Serena Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Ok let go Angel Spoke Serena smiling. Quilava Replied a happy Quilava with a new name too it jump right into her Poke ball.

Well let go get some dinner now OK Spoke up Inuyasha.

They all left and went to Dinner Inuyasha was spoiling his new Pokémon Luxray who was happy with the food at least.

later that night Serena went to get everyone groom and taken care of Sugar love it more then any of her Pokémon but now Serena had two Pokémon who like to get jealous of each other for Serena's love.

Vulpix's and now Quilava who was like a lap Pokémon. She love them both but it was cute to see how much her Pokémon love her and She love them.

She train hard all week for the contest it was coming in with in 3 days she was so nervous.

Inuyasha promise to be there for her to help her with whatever he could and then there was there gym battle too where he would meet his father for the first time.

That it for now hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks for reading Pokémon fans, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha fans thanks till then time bye now.


	24. First round in the contest

School for Pokémon trainers.

Today the day Spoke Serena nervous she never really gone into contest before but she been working really hard at it though.

Ok Now Luna used Thunder now Yelled out Serena making up a opening move to show off everything. Now Angel used Swift now Yelled out Serena. has the combination went over very well at first the stars were mixing into the thunder attacks. It work nicely Say's Serena working on some of the stuff.

Ok Raindrop Used Ice Beam now Yelled out Serena. Has Dragon Air used Ice Beam on the ground turning it into a ice roller costar. Now Angel Use Flame wheel now Yelled out Serena.

Has Quilava used Flame wheel going over the ice beam has if it was riding it like a Roller costar ride. Wow it work beautifully Replied Serena smiling. OK Arcanine keep watching Ok Asks Serena. Bark...Replied Arcanine.

has Inuyasha came out looking for Serena.

Serena it time the contest will be starting any min Called out Inuyasha. On No were late Yelled Serena running back inside the contests building.

Well good luck Serena, Sango Spoke up Miroku smiling. Thanks were ready to go now Replied Sango entering the contest too.

Good luck Spoke Inuyasha. I hope I can do a good job for my first contest battle Replied Serena.

Has the guys found a spot to sit in to watch from the crowd.

Sango was dressing into something nice She was wearing a black and Pink Kimono like dress with black shoes with her hair up all the way full ponytail, light Pink eye shadow with light pink lip stick.

Serena was dress in a dress in a beautiful Dark blue dress with a white light jacket over it with moon earrings and necklace.

Ok the contest will start please everyone take your seats called out the women getting ready to start off the contest now.

Has a guy came out showing off his first Pokémon Squirtle using rapid spin the used is tail to make a beautiful water ring around it tail. it was beautifully well done.

That was beautiful Spoke the Women into the Mic.

It was an out standing Performance I would say Remarkable Spoke the first Judge. I think using Squirtle's tail was a amazing idea Spoke Nurse Joy one of the judges. so one and so on.

Now here we have a trainer from Oldale town Sakura Newmen.

OK Now Pachirisu used Discharge Yelled out Sakura. Has the Pokémon made the move sparkle but it was perfect but they kept going for a better Performance but it wasn't eoff.

Now Here comes Trainer Sango Walker called out the Women. Now Kirara come on out used Shadow claw Yelled out Sango.

has Kirara did what it was told to do. Now Used Bubble beam now Yelled out Sango. has Kirara made out a bubble beam they floated in the air. Now Use Thunderbolt with shadow claw now Yelled out Sango.

Wow it was amazing Performance Spoke the Women. Yeah that my girl Yelled out Miroku clapping harder.

Has the grudge talk once again on how they thought the Performance went everything was coming to an Ok now.

Now for are final and last trainer of the day Serena Tuskino the daughter of the Champions Lance and Cynthia can she hold up to her parents names Called out the Women.

Ok Luna come on out Yelled out Serena.

Joelton Spoke up Luna going for a pose once again. Now Luna used Swift throw them up into the air Called out Serena. Joelt...Spoke up Luna mixing swift attack up into the air. Now Use Thunderbolt and finish it off with Shadow ball called out Serena.

Has the three Move combined it turn into a full stadium full of a colorful firework display in the air. has they both did a bowing pose.

So now was the waiting part of the Competition.

And Now here are your next contestants moving on are these 30 trainers going on to the next round Spoke the women over the screen.

Sango walker and her Partners Pokémon Persian.

Jim Halter and his Pokémon Squirtle.

Sakura blossom and Her Partner Pachirisu.

Serena Tuskino and Her Partner Joelton.

And so on and so on.

So what will happen in round two stay tune and I will show you soon eoff thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.

Till next chapter bye for now.


End file.
